All's fair in love and war
by bs13
Summary: AU. At Anubis High, all's fair in love and war. Fabian, the nerd. Joy, his best friend. Patricia the rebel. Jerome the womanizer. Eddie and Alfie, the cool guys. Amber, Nina, Willow, and KT, the cheerleaders. Mick the jock. Mara the teacher's pet. Different statuses, but they all combine into the big scandal that is high school. Jara, Jabian, Peddie, Amfie.
1. I hold you up above everyone

**Hi guys! Started a new story. I'm so proud. Well...I don't own House of Anubis! Pairings, you might be wondering about. If you've seen my profile, I bet you can guess.**

"What's the square root of 5,184?" Fabian Rutter questioned his best friend as they walked to school.

"Um...67?" Joy suggested.

"Close." Fabian chuckled. "72."

"You know I suck at math!" Joy swatted at his arm playfully.

"Maybe if you weren't always obsessing over Twilight you'd be better at it." Fabian joked, making Joy gasp over dramatically.

"Take that back!" Joy said.

"Twilight is not worth anyone's time." Fabian challenged.

"You've done it this time, Fabes." Joy inched closer. Fabian eyed her nervously, already knowing she was out for blood. "So now you must pay the ultimate price..." She began to tickle his sides, making him erupt into laughter.

"Joy-!" Fabian wheezed. "S-Stop it!"

"Fabian's ticklish!" Joy chanted. Fabian, dedicated not to let her win, began to tickle back.

"Fabes!" Joy laughed as well, trying to push him away and giving up her tickling.

"C'mon, do you give up?" Fabian smiled.

"No!" Joy went right back to tickling him, making him drop his defenses. Joy jumped on his back, making him reel over. "Give up, Rutter?"

"Ow!" Fabian fell over, their bodies intertwined as they hit the grass. Joy wrapped an arm around his torso, keeping his forehead pressed to the wet grass.

"C'mon, give up?" Joy mimicked him.

"Alright, alright, I give up." Fabian yelped. "Now get off me!" Joy triumphantly got up, brushing grass from her uniform as Fabian sat up, brushing forward his shaggy, unkempt hair.

"We're going to be late!" Joy shreiked in realization. "Race you!" The graceful brunette took off towards their school, her best friend hurrying after her, mumbling about cheating.

* * *

"Tell me, do I look like I'm gaining weight?" Patricia Williamson asked her friend, Joy Mercer as they sat inside a rowdy classroom in free period.

"You look perfect to me, babe." Jerome Clarke smiled lazily at his girlfriend from across the room.

"I didn't ask you." Patricia retorted, making his smile grow.

"Feisty, feisty, feisty." Jerome shook his head, taunting her to challenge him. Patricia rolled her eyes, standing up.

"I'm skipping class today. See you, Joy." Patricia said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Again?" Joy asked, but Patricia ignored her comment.

"No goodbye kiss, sweetheart?" Jerome mocked.

"In your dreams, Clarke. Stop being an idiot." Patricia said.

"True, but I'm your idiot." Jerome clicked his tongue, taunting her.

"How you two are together is beyond me." Joy mumbled. Patricia sighed, caving in as she sat down by Jerome.

"I knew you wouldn't resist, Trixie." Jerome said, his ever present smirk still there. Patricia kissed him...gently at first...but it began to deepen, Jerome sliding his hands under her shirt and Patricia's fingers tangling in his hair. Joy looked away, wishing Fabian was there.

"Get a room, losers." Amber said, flipping her hair as she glanced over Patricia and Jerome. Jerome pulled away from Patricia, his smirk flashing.

"Jealous, Millington?" Jerome said.

"Ew." a brief look of guilt flashed through Amber's eyes. Jerome just gave his knowing smile as her boyfriend, Alfie, came up behind her.

"Do you have a problem, Clarke?" Alfie challenged. Alfie was thin and wiry, not as tall as Jerome and not nearly as intimidating, but they both knew who had the better chance of winning. Jerome just glanced at his ex best friend, his smirk falling off his face as he glanced over the couple.

"C'mon Alfie. Let's go somewhere we can be appreciated." Amber said with a final toss of her hair, Alfie right on her heels, her bag in his hand.

"Alfie Lewis, first class servant." Jerome taunted as he walked by. Alfie ignored him.

"Well see you, 'losers'." Patricia imitated Amber, walking right out of the classroom.

"She's a good one." Jerome said, his eyes glued to her butt as she walked out. Joy looked away, tired of how sleazy Jerome was.

"Hey. Joy, right?" Mara slid into the seat beside Joy. Joy looked up at the girl. She knew who she was. Mara Jaffray, girlfriend to Mick Campbell, who also happened to be Amber's ex boyfriend.

"Right. Hi." Joy said.

"So. Are you involved in any clubs?" Mara gave her a glowing smile.

"I'm no slut. Don't try to worm any secrets from me." Joy scowled at the girl.

"What? No, no, I'm not like that." Mara assured Joy. "You just seemed lonely. I know what's its like, being alone."

"You do?" Joy lowered her defenses, looking at the popular girl before her. "But you're dating..."

"Mick." Mara finished. "He's the first guy who ever really took the time to know me, you know?"

"Really? So Jerome never tried anything over you?" Joy glanced at Jerome, who was grinning charmingly at KT, the girlfriend of Eddie Miller-Sweet.

"I don't really know Jerome." Mara shrugged.

"Oh come on. He's got the looks, the charm, you've never been bothered by him?" Joy said, not believing it.

"Before last term, I was invisible." Mara admitted. "Boys don't notice me."

"They do now." Joy mumbled, seeing Eddie glancing over Mara before taking a seat beside KT.

"I'm not interested in anyone but Mick." Mara said surely.

"Wow. That's loyal of you." Joy said, examining her desk. Mara, sensing her discomfort, quickly changed the subject.

"So how about you?" Mara asked. "Who are you seeing?" Joy started to laugh.

"Me? No, I'm not seeing anyone." Joy said.

"Really? But you're really pretty! And boys know you, don't they?" Mara asked.

"The only boys who know me are Fabian and Jerome." Joy snickered. "And if Jerome knows you, that's not good."

"Fabian." Mara echoed. "He's in my advanced math class. He did know who I was."

"Fabian's a sweetheart." Joy smiled at the thought of him. "He's kind to everyone. I'm not surprised he'd know you. He's my best friend."

"Ohhh." Mara nodded knowingly. Joy looked up, bewildered by her tone.

"What?"

"You like him..." Mara smiled.

"What? No! He's my best friend and that's all!" Joy insisted. "Of course, I think he doesn't really like anyone."

"It's obvious he's saving himself for you!" Mara said.

"I don't believe that." Joy shook her head. The bell rang. "Well it was nice talking to you, Mara."

"Likewise." Mara gave her a radiant smile, gathering her books. Joy was quick to wait outside History, where Fabian was exiting.

"Fabes!" Joy said.

"Hey, Joy." Fabian smiled at her. "C'mon, we have lunch next, right?"

"How can I forget? I'm starving!" Joy smiled, taking his arm and leading him away.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Jerome said, raising an eyebrow as the door to the janitor's closet opened.

"Alfie is so clingy." Amber Millington said, closing the door behind her. "Sometimes I want to dump him."

"Hm. But then you and I couldn't be together still." Jerome said.

"Like I care. I don't want to be with you." Amber said. "You're a nobody."

"Insults. Quite the challenge, aren't you?" Jerome teased.

"I'm the challenge." Amber crossed her arms.

"Right, and that's why you're here every lunch period, with me." Jerome clarified.

"Shut up. Can we get this started before lunch ends?" Amber demanded.

"Gladly." Jerome grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist as their lips crashed together.

* * *

"Hey Alfie, where's Amber?" KT asked as Alfie sat down with her and Eddie.

"At a school play thing." Alfie said.

"She always has an excuse, huh?" KT said. "She's never with us during lunch."

"You don't wonder, Alfie?" Eddie asked. "What's she's really doing?"

"I trust her." Alfie said. "She wouldn't lie to me."

"Willow! Hey, over here." KT waved her over. Willow just pursed her ruby red lips, almost considering to ignore her, before sliding in with them.

"Amber's not here?" she asked sharply. She and Amber were good friends. Some people said Willow had a crush on Amber, of course it was rumors. Even more rumors were that she liked Alfie and Jerome.

"Not today." Eddie said, glancing over at Alfie, who glanced down at his food.

"Hey guys." Nina approached the group, giving her cheerful smile, instantly making Eddie smile. The two Americans shared a deep bond; they were like brother and sister.

"Nina, tell me you've figured out our new routine." Willow said, examining her nails.

"It's not exactly your problem, Willow, Amber's the team captain." Nina said.

"I'm just saying..." Willow popped a lollipop in her mouth. "It wouldn't hurt for me to know it. A kind of, heads up."

"Why do I hang out with you self-absorbed cheerleaders?" Eddie joked.

"Because you love us." KT kissed him, a quick peck on the lips.

"Because I love you." Eddie smiled down at her.

"Gag me." Alfie muttered.

"I'm sorry, what, Alfie?" KT asked innocently. "I'm sure Amber would love to know..."

"Nothing." Alfie said quickly, and their group burst into laughter.

* * *

"Mara, don't you want to sit with my friends?" Mick asked his girlfriend, seeing his best friends Eddie and Alfie, along with the cheerleaders.

"I'd rather not, Mick." Mara said. "I want it to be us today."

"It's always us, babe." Mick gave her his charming smile. Mara knew it was all she dreamed of. She never had friends before she and Mick dated. Now she was hanging out with cheerleaders.

"Look, there's Joy and Fabian. Want to join them?" Mara asked, seeing the two best friends sitting together, with a familiar looking redhead beside them.

"Well I don't know. Fabian was my best mate growing up." Mick said agreeably. "And Joy was a good friend, too. But they're mixed in with the bad crowd, you know. Jerome Clarke, the womanizer. Patricia Williamson, the punk rebel. They're nice people, sure, but Fabian's a bit...nerdy. And Joy is just the innocent, nice girl alongside it all."

"You said they were nice people." Mara insisted.

"Look, babe, let's leave them be, yeah?" Mick said. "We can go some other day. My friends are waiting." He walked towards his friends, tray in hand.

"Right, lunchtime with your ex girlfriend and a bunch of girls who hated me. No pressure." Mara mumbled to herself, walking after him, not aware that Amber wasn't there...

**Well it's going okay. Writing fit for House of Anubis right now. I'll probably be addicted again to My babysitters a vampire when they freakin make a third season! So...please review, favorite, follow, the works! Love you guys!**

**-bs13 out**

**"This is real sh*t, real sh*t, on a real n*gga f*cking with a real b*tch..."**

**Anyone know the song mentioned? A little trivia!**


	2. Just met a boy just met a boy when

**I don't own House of Anubis. *cue loud gasps* **

**So, how about that episode last night? Poor Trudy. Poor Amber! And Jerome seemed a little...crazy. Well, when he was cooking. Eh, why should you guys care? So, anyway, shoutouts to:**

** Sibunaismylife **

** golferbabe **

** houseofanubisfan2 **

** xXNICKELODEONXx **

** MyGhela **

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

"Come on, Nina, hustle!" Amber said. "You're the flyer. KT, you're the spotter."

"And me?" Willow asked.

"We're launching her. Places, people, places!" Amber yelled. Joy and Fabian walked by the football field, pausing to look at their formation.

"Oh look, cheerleaders." Joy mumbled. "They're so conceited."

"I think you'd be a great cheerleader." Fabian smiled.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Joy asked.

"I'm serious." Fabian said. "You should try out."

"Me? Oh come on Fabes, you know I'm not shallow enough for these girls." Joy said.

"You like gymnastics." Fabian said. "It's the same thing."

"Right. When you become a football player, talk to me." Joy said.

"Football? But I hate football." Fabian said.

"You like logic, strategy. Football." Joy said, smiling teasingly.

"Shut up." Fabian smiled back.

"Um, he-llo?" Amber stomped over to where the two friends where. "Can I help you? Do you need something, besides a life?"

"No, I'm good." Joy said. "Do you need some help? It looks like that hideous mask on your face is stuck on tightly...oh wait, that IS your face."

"Joy!" Fabian said, shocked at her rudeness.

"They're enjoying the show, Amber!" a pretty, wavy-haired girl approached them, a smile on her face. "They can tell us if the formation's any good."

"I don't get approval from losers." Amber snapped, her eyes flickering to the best friends.

"Hi, I'm Nina." the girl smiled. "And you are?" she directed her question to Fabian, who looked stuck for words.

"Me? Oh, I'm, um...Fabian!" Fabian fumbled for words.

"And I'm Joy." Joy said. Nina gave her a glance before turning back to Fabian.

"Fabian, huh? Nice. That's a cute name...it really suits you." Nina said. Fabian only smiled stupidly.

"As much as we'd like to stay and see a bunch of third-grade level girls jumping around in practically nothing, we should be going, right, Fabes?" Joy said.

"I don't get why you're so bitter. We do nothing to you." Willow snarled. By then, she and KT had joined them.

"Go ahead, loser." KT smirked. "I can't say your boyfriend isn't interested."

"Boyfriend? Oh, no, Joy and I are friends." Fabian said quickly.

"Only friends?" Nina asked. Fabian nodded. A conniving smile twirled Nina's lips. "That's...unfortunate. So, a good looking boy like you is... single?"

"Yeah." Fabian blushed.

"That is soooo convenient. So am I..." Nina glanced at Joy triumphantly.

"Whatever. Fabes, let's go." Joy pleaded.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." Fabian said, still gazing dreamily at Nina. Nina smiled sweetly at Joy. Furious, Joy turned and left.

* * *

"Jerome, don't you think Fabian is better than that?" Joy asked her friend. "I mean, he's not one to judge for looks."

"I say let him." Jerome said. "What's it matter to you? He's trying to get a girlfriend. A hot one too, am I right?"

"Do you know a Nina?" Joy asked. "I'm pretty sure you know all girls. Well, except for Mara..."

"Nina. Oh yes. A charming girl, very sweet like yourself, Mercer." Jerome said. "Hardly a challenge, though. All you do is introduce yourself and she's all over you. And who is this...Mara?"

"Mara. Mara Jaffray?" Joy prompted. "You can't really say you've never seen her, can you? Short, dark hair, tan skin..."

"She sounds hot." Jerome smirked. "Is she seeing anyone?"

"Mick." Joy said.

"Campbell? That meathead got a girlfriend?" Jerome chuckled. "I doubt she's a challenge, but I'm going for it anyway."

"What's with you and challenges? You always want a girl who can challenge you." Joy asked.

"I want a girl who can push for herself." Jerome tossed her a wink. "They're the good ones. You'd know, wouldn't you?"

"Ew. Are you hitting on me?" Joy demanded.

"Only if your mind interprets it that way, Mercer." Jerome grinned, walking away, leaving Joy friendless and still confused.

* * *

"Then I tackled him right to the ground, taking the football in my hand, and sliding both of us right into the touchdown!" Mick said, grinning widely at his girlfriend.

"That's very impressive." Mara smiled politely.

"Wait till you hear about last week's game." Mick said excitedly.

"That sounds great, Mick, but I really need to...use the bathroom! I'll be right back." Mara hurried away before he could get a word in, almost crashing into Joy. "Oh, hi Joy."

"Hey." Joy smiled. "Aren't you with Mick?"

"He's nice. Really sweet. But almost all the time he talks, it's about football!" Mara exclaimed.

"At least he's always with you. By your side." Joy mumbled. "Fabian's all over that cheerleader, Nina."

"I know her." Mara nodded. "She seems really sweet though."

"Please. All she wants is a guy to claim. Like a sex slave." Joy snorted. "I don't care for those kind of girls."

"I don't think all Nina wants is sex." Mara said. "She used to love astronomy. She told me once...well, confided, in a way. Fabian loves astronomy too. And they're both into mysteries, to my knowledge. I think they have a lot in common. Maybe she wants a fresh start, with a guy who's not a jerk."

"I just don't trust her." Joy sighed.

"And you're jealous." Mara smiled.

"I'm not jealous." Joy said. Mara only shook her head teasingly, not taking Joy's words.

"So. During lunch, what do you usually do?" Mara asked.

"Well, I eat." Joy gave Mara a weird look.

"With your friends." Mara clarified.

"It depends. Jerome is never there, so I get to hear Patricia's rants about how he's a bad boyfriend, and also her endless talks about makeup." Joy said. "And I hear all about Fabian's day when all that's over. Of course, some days we get exciting and I actually talk about my day." Mara knew she was poking fun, but it didn't annoy her like when the cheerleaders did.

"I've never spent lunch with friends. Only with Mick and his friends." Mara shrugged. "I'm just curious as to what the so-called 'losers' talk about. No offense, of course."

"Really? No friends?" Joy echoed.

"I'm used to it." Mara gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Well you've got me now." Joy smiled, deciding to trust the girl in front of her. "I'm your friend, and you're welcome to come and sit with us anytime."

"Wow, thank you." Mara beamed brightly. "That's so nice of you. What are you doing right now?"

"Looking for Patricia." Joy said. "Do you know her? Patricia Williamson?"

"I think so." Mara replied. "I can help you look...Shoot, I forgot, Mick is waiting for me."

"That's okay. Class is about to start." Joy glanced at her watch. "Bye, Mara!"

"Bye." Mara hurried off to where she had left Mick. There he remained, smiling at her return.

"I was getting worried." Mick said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "I've got biology next period, so I'd better go, but I'll tell you about last week's game later on, yeah?"

"Sounds great!" Mara faked a smile. Mick gave her his charming smile, kissed her quickly, and left.

"You must be Mara Jaffray."

Mara whirled around, seeing a tall, slightly built boy leaning against a row of lockers. He looked like the confident kind of guy, with a smirk on his lips, his blue eyes shining with ease, and his ripped jeans and T-shirt that read, 'I'm sexy and I know it'.

"Right." Mara said slowly. "And you are?"

"Jerome. Jerome Clarke." the boy leaned over slightly, his head cocked to a side. "Tell me, Mara, how did a meathead like Mick get such a beauty as you?" Mara felt herself blush a bit, which she scolded herself for. She wasn't one to talk to flirts like Jerome Clarke, who Mick had called the womanizer.

"I've got to get to class, sorry." Mara said apologetically, about to walk off. Jerome slid away from the lockers, taking Mara's books that were in her hands.

"Let me walk you." Jerome said. "It's the least I can do, since I'm not exactly one for class."

"You're cutting class? But that's wrong." Mara said, shocked.

"A stickler for rules, are we?" a twinkle of amusement danced in Jerome's eyes.

"I don't need help." Mara said quickly, reaching to take her books.

"Please." Jerome's eyes met hers, completely sincere. "I'm just being a gentleman. I'd be my pleasure."

"No, honestly, I'm alright. I can handle it." Mara said, taking her books back, brushing hands with Jerome as she did so.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be rude." Jerome asked, approaching her, until their faces were inches apart.

"What are you-" Mara began. Jerome placed a warm finger on her lips, dropping it after a few seconds as he pressed his lips against hers. For a second- one split second- Mara kissed back, but she became aware of what was happening and she jerked away, her palm making contact with Jerome's cheek.

"Ow. What was that for?" Jerome said, fingering his cheek.

"I have a boyfriend!" Mara sputtered. "So you..you...can get lost!"

"I'm terrified, Jaffray." Jerome smirked, instantly intrigued by the challenge she was giving. "Bold words you've got. So, why exactly is it you resist me? Am I not handsome?"

"I said get away, and I mean it." Mara now looked frightened, as she hastily added at the end, "Please." Jerome gazed into her dark eyes, noting how she seemed...almost scared.

"I'm sorry." Jerome said. "I'll do as you wish. Until we meet again, Jaffray." With his signature smirk, he was gone, thinking of how difficult this challenge would be to overcome... It was about time he finally found one.

**So, haven't guessed what's happening? Drama, right? Jerome's found his match :D Nina seems kind of OOC here, and so do KT and Willow. I'm not exactly a Fabina shipper guys...(Jabian all the way, but I read Fabina and I write it too) But I know some of you like her. Don't worry, she's not all bad. I tried to capture her hobbies and stuff. So, yeah. Review please!**

**"I knew you were trouble when you walked in..."**


	3. Think twice before you touch my girl

**I don't own House of Anubis. Ok, now a big thanks to the following ppl: **

** theboyandgirlwhowaited **

** houseofanubisfan2 **

** Sibunaismylife **

** MyGhela **

**I don't know if you guys thought this was going to be Fabina, but I am so sorry to say I planned it Jabian. Especially to Sibunaismylife, who I have promised a Fabina oneshot in return for my letdown- (btw, expect it up next week!) So I am so sorry. I might pair Nina with Mick if you guys want...**

"Love, ladies and gentlemen. There's several types of it," Ms. Denby said. "All meaning different things. A love all of us want is consummate love. This love works by the three elements fueling it: passion, intimacy, and commitment."

"What about only passion?" Jerome called out. "Is that love?" KT, Nina, Amber, and Willow all found a sudden interest in their desks.

"Well, yes, that's a type of love, more like...infatuation," Ms. Denby said.

"And what about love for friends?" Joy asked. Mara gave her a teasing smile. Joy stuck out her tongue at her.

"Simple friendship is just..._liking_," Ms. Denby said. "But if there's more, like say, intimacy and commitment-then its companionate love."

"Hey Fabes, we have companionate love!" Joy told him, and he smiled back at his best friend.

"Ms. Denby? What about love that's only passion and commitment?" Mara asked, thinking of herself and Mick.

"Oh, yes. Fatuous love. This love rarely works, you see," Ms. Denby said. "Like Romeo and Juliet, the star-crossed lovers..."

"Rarely works?" Mara echoed, making Willow roll her eyes from the seat beside her.

"Um, what about love that's only commitment?" Alfie asked.

"Empty love," Ms. Denby replied.

"Remind you of yourself and Millington, doesn't it, Lewis?" Jerome grinned.

"Shut up!" Amber said fiercely. Alfie only stared at his desk.

"Hey, Ms. Denby, what about people like Jerome?" Eddie joked. "Is there a name for guys who have no luck in love?"

"Loners," Alfie wisecracked.

"What are you trying to say?" Patricia demanded, glaring at Eddie.

"I'm saying, Yacker, that Jerome doesn't have the best taste in girls," Eddie taunted.

"Shut up Sweet. At least I'm not some over-glamoured ken doll!" Jerome said.

"And I'm not some Barbie doll like your girlfriend," Patricia smirked.

"_Bad taste_," Eddie repeated.

"I have bad taste, do I?" Jerome said. Alfie's eyes widened in realization. "Then wouldn't that mean...you have bad taste?"

"What?" Eddie glanced at KT. KT shook her head, warning him not to press forward. "Is there something you've got to tell me?"

"I'm saying, don't trust a cheerleader," Jerome winked at KT. "You never know when she'll cheat on you."

"KT is not cheating on me," Eddie said.

"Oh, she isn't, is she?" Jerome said. "Whatever you say, Eddison. Whatever you say."

"Jerome, stop it!" KT said. "I am not cheating on Eddie!"

"Oh please." Jerome grinned. "Lying now, aren't we, Rush?"

"Shut up!" Eddie dove at Jerome, taking a fistful of his shirt, throwing a punch at the sandy-haired boy. Jerome punched back, throwing the shorter Eddie across a desk.

"Stop it!" Ms. Denby said, rushing to the boys, trying to break them apart. "Oh! Mick, Fabian, Alfie, help me!" Mick rushed to pull Eddie away from Jerome, Alfie helping him.

"He's not worth it, mate," Mick said. Fabian hurried beside Jerome, pulling him back, a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, Jerome," Fabian said. Jerome shoved Fabian's hand off, his hand wiping at blood gushing from his nose. Eddie grimaced as his fingers gingerly touched his bruised cheek.

"This is very rude behavior," Ms. Denby said. "And I won't have it. You're both going to see Mr. Sweet!"

"That's hardly fair, he's his son!" Jerome exclaimed.

"He's the principal and you'll have to report to him," Ms. Denby said stubbornly. "Mara, do me a favor and escort the boys to the office. The rest of you, open your books to page 372." Mara got up, eyeing the two boys, but still not happy to see Jerome.

"Actually, Ms. Denby, why don't I take them?" KT asked. "I'm sure Mara would hate to miss even a second of class..." Amber, Nina, and Willow all snickered at this. Mick glanced over the girls but said nothing.

"That's alright KT, Mara is more than able," Ms. Denby said briskly. Mara walked to the doorway, the two boys grumbling behind her.

* * *

"This is all your fault, Jerry," Eddie grumbled.

"Me? Hardly. You're the one who insulted me!" Jerome snapped.

"And you're the one who accused KT of cheating on me!" Eddie said.

"Well it's not like I was lying," Jerome snorted.

"KT would never," Eddie argued.

"And I won't tell you otherwise," Jerome smirked again. "What have you got against my girlfriend, now?"

"She's annoying," Eddie huffed. "Always yakking about everything. And she may be hot, but no guy in his right mind would go for her."

"Eddie, that's rude," Mara suddenly exploded. "Jerome is dating her!"

"And he's not right in his mind," Eddie snarled.

"I admire your standing up for me, but I fight my own battles," Jerome told Mara, his blue eyes steady as they sought out hers.

"I...I just thought..." Mara stammered.

"Tongue tied, desperate girls," Eddie continued. "Why not take a chance on me, Mara?" That he said with a wink.

"You're with KT," Mara said, disgusted.

"Only for now," Eddie shrugged.

"Why so mad then, when I say she's cheating on you?" Jerome taunted.

"_Please_, stop fighting," Mara pleaded. "It's bad enough I have to deal with it, but you're all fighting over each other's girlfriends!"

"Not fighting," Jerome corrected cheekily. "More like arguing."

"Sorry," Mara said, unhappy that she made a mistake, even a small one.

"Stop being a prick, Jerome," Eddie said.

"Don't you mean a pest?" Mara suggested.

"No, I mean a prick." Eddie laughed, earning a smack on the arm from Jerome.

"What's a prick?" Mara asked. Jerome's mouth fell open, and Eddie snickered.

"I'd show you..." Eddie began.

"Stop being such a pig, Eddison," Jerome snapped.

"I still don't get it," Mara said.

"Oh, Mara," Jerome smirked, shaking his head. "Sweet, innocent, Mara."

"I'm being honest!" Mara exclaimed. Eddie and Jerome just snickered between each other and kept walking. Mara huffed and followed.

* * *

"That fight was nasty, wasn't it?" Joy said. "Poor Jerome."

"Poor KT," Fabian retorted. "She's the accused victim."

"Jerome's your friend, you know," Joy nudged him under the table. "Why side with the enemy?"

"There's good in everyone, Joy." Fabian smiled at her, and Joy couldn't resist to smile back.

"Hey," Patricia dropped her bag, sitting down in the four-person group all the desks were arranged to be in. "Where's Jerome?"

"Missing your sweetheart?" Joy teased.

"Sweet? As if," Patricia snorted.

"He's still your boyfriend." Joy pointed out.

"Some boyfriend." Patricia said simply. "The nerve he's got, saying some random cheerleader is cheating on none other than Eddie Miller-Sweet?"

"You even know his full name?" Joy giggled. "You've got it bad."

"Bad?" Patricia's eyes widened. "Puh-leaze! Eddie is a disgusting pig that deserves any girl that will cheat on him. I met him in detention, and he was making fun of my accent!"

"Your accent?" Fabian repeated in disbelief. "What does he have against accents?"

"He's the one with the American accent," Joy said.

"Exactly!" Patricia said. "As much as a jerk as he is, no girl, cheerleader or not, deserves to go through such an accusation."

"Tell him that," Joy urged. "You know Jerome, he loves a good challenge."

"That's why I don't give him one," Patricia stated.

"Contradiction," Fabian nodded knowingly. "So, you won't tell him?"

"I honestly don't care," Patricia said, taking out a blank sheet of paper as they waited for the rest of the class to come in.

"What's that for?" Joy asked.

"History homework," Patricia replied.

"But we're in history," Joy said.

"And your point is?" Patricia demanded.

"I just thought that..." Joy began. "Oh never mind."

* * *

"Well if it isn't the Yacker," Eddie smirked as Patricia took her seat beside Fabian in science.

"Hello Weasel," Patricia snapped back. "Why are you here?"

"My man Fabian was helping me with some homework," Eddie said, slapping Fabian on the back. "Right, Fabian?" Fabian only chuckled nervously.

"Leave him alone," Patricia surged forward.

"What? He was helping me," Eddie said.

"Leave my friend alone, or I'll make you regret it, Slimeball," Patricia said.

"Geez," Eddie grumbled. "If you wanted to make out with him, just say so, and I'm out."

"Ew!" Patricia wrinkled her nose, sounding more like a seven-year-old who feared cooties than the intimidating young woman she had been a second ago.

"E-Eddie, please," Fabian stuttered, fearful of the boy. "We...we don't have a thing."

"Stutter Rutter back in business, I see," Jerome plunked down in the seat across from Fabian. "Patricia, sweetheart. How was lunch?"

"Better without you there," Patricia said.

"Ouch, get me some ice for that burn!" Jerome chuckled. Patricia groaned at his attempt at a joke.

"I don't stutter," Fabian said, turning his focus back to his paper.

"Wow, quite a threesome, aren't you?" Eddie said, shaking his head.

"Want to join us, Miller?" Jerome grinned. "I'm sure Trixie would love to have all three of us make love to her this afternoon."

"Jerome!" Fabian said, shocked. "That's not what he meant by threesome-!"

"You are such a sleaze," Patricia said angrily.

"But I'm your sleaze," Jerome smirked, touching the tip of her nose.

"Fuck yourself. I'm done," Patricia snarled.

"Breaking up with me, are you?" Jerome remained calm. "We both know you'll come running back."

"Shut up," Patricia said bitterly. "I'd never go back to a guy like you."

"Ooh, you got dumped, Jerry," Eddie said gleefully.

"For today," Jerome said smugly. "Don't be surprised if we're a thing by tomorrow."

"We won't be," Patricia said angrily.

"Why? You don't love me?" Jerome taunted.

"I never did," Patricia said.

"That's what they all say, Trixie, that's what they all say," Jerome smirked. Patricia glanced at her desk, and Eddie noticed that she was holding back tears. He glanced at Fabian, who was oblivious, and Jerome as he kept taunting Patricia.

"Leave her alone," Eddie said suddenly.

"Excuse me, what?" Jerome turned to him.

"I said leave her alone," Eddie said. "Stop being a jerk."

"My, my, my, you're one to talk," Jerome said. "After all, you think any guy who'd go after her is clueless, right?"

"Maybe," Eddie said, and he leaned closer to Jerome. "But I also know when to quit."

"Do you now?" Jerome was serious now as he faced Eddie. "Are you after my girlfriend?"

"I am not your girlfriend!" Patricia yelled.

"What is going on here?" their teacher, Mr. Sweet, (and principal, right?) came running up.

"Nothing, sir," Eddie smiled cheekily.

"Just a little...misunderstanding," Jerome oozed.

"Involving two idiots," Patricia finished.

"Both of you, settle down," Mr. Sweet said. "I won't give you detention again, as you already have it for two weeks..."

"I already got it from you, dad," Eddie grumbled.

"Oh, daddy, daddy, go easy on me, don't you love me at all?" Jerome teased him.

"Shut up!" Eddie dove for Jerome, but Patricia stood up and placed a finger on his chest. Eddie, his face red with anger, glanced at Patricia. Patricia cocked a hip and glared. Eddie dropped his fists and backed away slightly, the color draining from his face.

"Boys," Patricia said simply. "Always trying to beat each other's guts out."

"I could've taken him, easily," Jerome argued.

"Oh, that's right, that's why you lost earlier," Patricia smirked at him, making Jerome's face fall. "We're still over, Jerome. Don't forget it." That said, Patricia walked right out of science class.

"Patricia! Where are you going?" Mr. Sweet called after her.

"That's my girl, she's got the whole, 'fuck it' attitude," Jerome said.

"She's not your girl, dope," Eddie said. "Remember?"

"So she says," Jerome said. "For now."

* * *

"Fabiaaaaaan," Joy groaned. "I want to leaaaaaaave..."

"Jooooooy," Fabian mimicked the girl. "I just want to find Nina quickly."

"Why?" Joy raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to...to talk to her..." Fabian blushed. "Joy...I think I- I think I like her. What should I do?"

"You're asking me?" Joy said, surprised.

"You're my best friend," Fabian laughed. "And you're a girl. I think you'll do."

"I'm honored," Joy faked a bow, making Fabian chuckle. "I honestly don't know, Fabes. A girl like Nina seems...untouchable."

"I don't think so," Fabian said. "She seems kind of..."

"Slutty?" Joy mumbled.

"Like she's hiding herself," Fabian frowned at Joy. "I think there's more to her than I know. Deep down, I know she's different."

"As a girl," Joy looked right into Fabian's eyes. "I'd say you're rushing to say you like her. You met her this morning."

"But there's something about her," Fabian paused. "Something that...that draws me to her. It's like we have a- a connection..."

"And we didn't?" Joy asked softly, sounding wounded.

"What?" Fabian said, not sure if he heard correctly.

"I said...you did not," Joy said, throwing a teasing tone in to her voice.

"I think so," Fabian smiled bashfully. "I'm just worried she doesn't feel the same, you know? I want to tell her I like her, but...I'm afraid I'll be rejected, or lose any chance of us being friends." Joy watched her longest best friend talk about his conflict, conflicting feelings running through her as well. Why did it hurt her? Was she jealous about losing her best friend? Or was it...more?

"I know how you feel, Fabes," Joy said, blinking fast to cover any sense of watery eyes. "I know exactly how you feel."

**This was a prolonged wait for this chapter, I know. I actually finished it like days ago but didn't post it. I'm still trying to finish some of my other chapters right now, like a new chapter for "The memory was dark, but her eyes were blue" and "Trapped", which I know you quys don't read, but anyway...review please! You know me** :)


	4. You're a womanizer baby

**WARNING: OOC things ahead. I do kind of find it funny though, my stuff I did. Well I got a review warning to make it Peddie soon or else. XD I find that funny. I will make it Peddie, guys, not to worry, it's just that I like to build up a romance before they actually engage in it- know what I'm saying? So it won't happen in the next chapter, but soon. I don't own House of Anubis. **

"Yacker?" Eddie approached the girl quietly. She was sitting by herself in front of the school, staring blankly ahead.

"Oh, it's you," Patricia said, but even the bitterness was out of her voice.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, we all hate Jerome," Eddie said.

"You mean you do," Patricia retorted. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Sweet."

"Miller," Eddie said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"I prefer Miller," Eddie shrugged. "Brings less talk, you know? From other students. I'm not the principal's son anymore, I'm a normal kid."

"I really don't care," Patricia said, standing up. "I'm leaving. Good luck with that."

"I'm not trying to be rude to you," Eddie scoffed. "Why do you act like that?"

"Like what?" Patricia snapped.

"Like you don't trust me," Eddie said slowly.

"Well excuse me," Patricia said angrily. "But it was just yesterday you were insulting me!"

"Oh. Yeah," Eddie said sheepishly, but he didn't apologize.

"So hurry on to your cool friends," Patricia said, turning around. "Annoy you later, Sweetie Jr." She turned to go, walking briskly away. Eddie watched her go, but he quickly shook off the slightest feeling of attraction to her as he turned away himself.

* * *

"Nina?" Fabian said softly as he found her sitting in the library. Nina looked up at him, her wavy sandy-colored locks tumbling over her shoulders.

"Hey," Nina said, hastily pushing a book aside. Fabian glanced at it.

"The wonders of Ancient Egypt," Fabian read. "That's a good book; I've read it."

"Oh, I was just..." Nina paused. "You like Egypt?"

"It's one of the only places I'd like to visit," Fabian said. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, please do," Nina smiled, and Fabian did just that.

"I was wondering, if, um...you were busy today," Fabian said. "I needed someone to, uh...s-study with, and I wanted to know if you'd like to...if you can't, though, I'm sorry I asked, I-"

"Let a girl answer," Nina laughed at him. "Yes, Fabian. I'd love to study with you."

"Really?" Fabian said, surprised. "Well...okay." Nina smiled at him.

"You're very shy, aren't you?" Nina said in amusement. "That's a new one in a guy. Most guys I know aren't shy and sweet like you. Especially other british guys; all they want is a girl for her looks."

"You've met Jerome, I'm guessing," Fabian chuckled. "He's not as bad as they come, however. He can be an alright guy deep down."

"Everyone kind of is, somehow, I guess," Nina shrugged. "Hey, tell me all about your favorite Egyptian tyrants; that's one of my favorite topics."

"Tyrants?" Fabian raised an eyebrow. "But you're..."

"A cheerleader, popular, or a girl?" Nina mirrored his act.

"Sorry," Fabian blushed.

"It's okay. Prejudice is just another virtue in life," Nina said. "We all are blinded by it."

"Right," Fabian said, surprised by her intelligence. "I'm sorry. Well, anyway, um, I'd say my favorite Egyptian Tyrant would have to be..." Nina examined him with steady eyes, awaiting any response from this shy, oddly enticing, boy.

* * *

"Mick? Hello?" Mara glanced at him questioningly. "Are you alright?" Mick jerked his head upwards from the desk.

"What-?" Mick asked groggily. "What happened?"

"You were asleep," Mara said slowly. "What's wrong? Are you tired? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"Calm down," Mick said. "Enough with the questions; I was bored with history class."

"I think it's interesting," Mara said defensively.

"Good one," Mick snorted, thinking she was joking.

"Well," Mara went off topic. "I think I'm becoming friends with Joy. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Mick said. "You're not becoming friends with Fabian, are you?"

"He's a nice guy," Mara shrugged. "We've talked once or twice."

"Nice guy?" Mick repeated. "Why are you talking to him?"

"He's nice," Mara said. "Do you not like him?"

"Fabian's a good guy," Mick said. "We were mates back in the old days of middle school. But he's not really in your league, Mara."

"My league?" Mara echoed. "I don't have a league. We're kind of alike, me and Fabian. We're both shy, smart-"

"Well if you're so alike, why don't you just date him?" Mick spat.

"Mick!" Mara said in shock. "What is wrong with you? We're barely even friends and you're blowing up over nothing!"

"I'm sorry, babe," Mick sighed. "But please don't talk to other guys- you might give them the wrong idea."

"Now you're limiting who I talk to?" Mara said in disbelief. "I don't go by anyone's limits; I have my own. And it's obvious you think I'm just some...some prize!"

"What?" Mick said. "Can you blame me for being jealous? I care for you, okay? You know I like you for who you are, brains, personality, and all."

"What did you like in Amber?" Mara questioned.

"Well...she was..." Mick paused. "Nice..."

"Her looks," Mara said pointedly.

"She loved me," Mick said. "Like...no one ever did before. I let her go, and for you, Mara. You opened my eyes as to how she was; how you were better. You were sweet, so innocent, so...different..."

"Funny, Jerome called me innocent as well," Mara said. "I don't know why, do I really seem innocent to you?"

"You've been talking to Jerome?" Mick said. "Okay, that's where you can't go, Mara. He's a womanizer! A cheat! He'll try to take you away from me..."

"I'm not your property!" Mara exclaimed.

"Are you saying you want to date Jerome?" Mick asked in anger.

"Are you saying you want me to?" Mara asked, reflecting his emotion. Mick's eyes softened and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Mick said. "I get so jealous sometimes and...Mara, please forgive me. I know I'm short-tempered, but..."

"I understand," Mara said at last. "I'm sorry I blew up so much...everyone gets jealous sometimes..."

"Can we forget this happened?" Mick pleaded. "You're right; I don't own you. I can't have a say over who you talk to- so let's forget everything."

"Alright," Mara said finally, even though she felt a little less happy to be spending time with Mick...

* * *

"Alfie, what are you doing?" Amber demanded as Alfie stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth during free period.

"Eating," Alfie said through a mouthful of chips.

"Don't, beau, it's disgusting," Amber said, taking the bag from his hands.

"Whipped," Eddie joked, as he stared at the couple in amusement, his arm thrown around KT's shoulders.

"Don't act like you aren't," Alfie said.

"Please," Eddie snorted. "I don't take anyone's orders."

"Better watch out," Mick said. "Or they'll be telling us what to do, left and right."

"Oh, I already do," KT smiled at Eddie. "He just doesn't realize it."

"Wait, what?" Eddie said, and his friends burst out laughing.

"Is the party still up for this weekend?" Willow asked. "I am totally going."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Amber said. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't throw a party this weekend? That'll happen when Mara gets fashion sense." Willow, Nina, and KT laughed at this.

"Hey, Amber, quit it," Mick said, and Mara looked away, used to it.

"Oh, Mick, you're not serious, are you?" Amber laughed. "It is a joke; lighten up sometime!"

"Whoa, calm down, wouldn't want Mr. Jock over here to tackle us!" Alfie teased.

"Alright, mate, calm down with the jokes," Mick said.

"He's Alfie. He never stops with jokes," Eddie grinned.

"I have to go," Nina said, standing up.

"Off to go chase Fabian?" Amber teased. "Oh Nina, we know you so well. Don't you know the boy is a loser?" Nina just stared at her, not sure what to say.

"Let her date who she likes," Mara said suddenly. "It's none of your business."

"I'm sorry, was I speaking to you?" Amber said, turning a glare on Mara.

"Amber," Mick tried to intervene.

"Mick, hold off with your input," Amber said angrily, standing up to stare at Mara. "Just because you're dating Mick doesn't mean you belong here, teacher's pet."

"Amber," this time Nina said it, pleadingly.

"You can try to be popular," Amber continued. "But I am telling you now, you won't. You are a nobody. A nobody who just happened to start dating my ex-boyfriend, a nobody who stole my ex-boyfriend in the first place..."

"Baby, c'mon. Let it be," Alfie said, standing up and placing a hand Amber's shoulder. "Mara was just voicing an opinion; don't take it too hard."

"She should know her place!" Amber said angrily.

"Fine!" Mara lost it, standing up as well. "I know my place, and I'm leaving! I'm sorry for wanting to please my boyfriend by spending time with his stupid, brain-dead friends and their stuck-up girlfriends!"

"Brain dead?" Eddie said.

"Stuck-up?" Willow squealed.

"You're not in this, Willow," KT said. "You're not dating any of Mick's friends."

"She insulted Amber!" Willow said in defense.

"Willow! I am not a lesbian!" Amber said. "I am not going to date you; give up already!"

"Neither am I!" Willow said, shocked. "I don't even want to date you!"

"What? Why?" Amber asked, taken back.

"I thought you weren't lesbian," Nina asked, confused.

"I'm not!" Amber yelled in frustration.

"Can we please stop all of this?" Alfie said, his eyes darting from girl to girl.

"Shut up Alfie!" Amber, Willow, Nina, and KT yelled in unison. Eddie snickered. Mara shook her head and walked away. Mick rushed after her.

"I can't believe you wouldn't want to date me! Is there something wrong with me?!" Amber said to Willow.

"Duh, you're a girl!" Willow said. "I am not lesbian!"

"You do worship Amber a lot..." KT said hesitantly.

"Do I?" Willow asked, shocked, glancing at Nina. Nina only shrugged.

"I hate you all!" Amber said, bursting into tears.

"What? What did we do?" KT asked, confused.

"She gets emotional," Nina, who knew Amber better, explained. "Amber... c'mon, let's go. We can skip class today. Just us. C'mon..."

"Since when do you skip class?" KT questioned.

"Friends come first," Nina said, and she led a crying Amber away from the group. Eddie gave a low whistle. Alfie sighed. KT tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Maybe Nina's lesbian," Willow said proudly. KT rolled her eyes at this.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Amber told her best friend. "I made a big deal over nothing, didn't I?"

"Why do you hate Mara so much?" Nina asked.

"I don't know," Amber groaned. "I think I'm just jealous that she has Mick. And I shouldn't be, because I have Alfie...but I don't think Alfie likes me very much anymore...I mean, he kept begging to be my boyfriend and all, but now it's like he's lost interest in me..."

"Alfie loves you," Nina said. "He would never lose interest in you- he's crazy about you! He's the guy who did everything you wanted just for a chance with him! The guy who does everything to be with you..."

"He doesn't," Amber said. "I feel like our love has died, okay? I need someone new. I- I have a secret to confess-"

"You're pregnant?" Nina asked in horror.

"No!" Amber said, outraged. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Um...sorry," Nina said sheepishly, but to be honest, she kind of wasn't; it was the type of thing Amber would do...

"I've been seeing Jerome," Amber admitted. "While I'm with Alfie. I know I shouldn't. But Jerome, he's...I don't know, when I'm kissing him, I feel appreciated."

"Wait, you're seeing Jerome?" Nina asked, shocked. "But-"

"He was with Patricia, yeah, but now they're broken up already," Amber said. "I just hate myself! I love Alfie too! And now...now...aargh!"

"When did you start seeing Jerome?" Nina's voice had an edge to it; she was staring directly ahead, not even meeting Amber's eyes.

"A month, perhaps?" Amber shrugged. "Are you alright? You seem kind of upset; do you want to head back? I know you hate missing class-"

"No, no, it's not that," Nina said slowly. "It's just that...I'm seeing Jerome, too."

**DUN DUN DUN! Yes, dramatic. Or stupid, I dunno. Don't worry Jerome isn't going to be like that all the time- just like Amber, Nina, and the others...so. Everything becomes normal after a while. It's ALL temporary. Ok, then, to the following amazing people:**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

**sevendevils7**

**Sibunaismylife**

**Kayleighann5**

**Guest**

**theboyandgirlwhowaited**

**artsoccer**

**golferbabe**

**TinyDancerHOA**

**sinfullysarcastic**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**TysonRoarPeddieRocks13**

**FloraIrmaTylee (You are crazy. Why are you on my story-?)**

**WHOA GUYS SO MANY REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL! Except for Florairmatylee. I'm just kidding "Flora"! This is one long author's note. Okay, now, for me to update another chapter, I need to reach 32 reviews. Or else I delete this. Haha...I had you, didn't I? I'm just kidding. I honestly don't care how many reviews I get- to me, it's all about if you guys are loving it. I find people who ask for a certain amount of reviews kind of selfish..I mean, people review when they can, you know? I still love them all anyway, they just want to feel loved! Don't we all? Reviews are still loved, of course, so...if you guys have time...please review?**


	5. Nothing I do better than revenge

******Hey guys! Anyone see the last episode? That's like the only one I've seen since the third episode! I am so confused as to what's happening! So, anyway: I don't own House of Anubis. Good? Okay. AND OMFG THE PEDDIE KISS. Who else loved it?! So don't forget: all pairings in my summary are FINAL. If any other couple grows close, don't worry about them; they're not going to happen.**

"Wait, what?" Amber said, outraged. "He's cheating on me?!"

"You're steady?" Nina asked, surprised.

"Well, no," Amber admitted. "But that doesn't mean he can just go around, being all sleazy and stuff!"

"So, what should we do?" Nina asked.

"You're the one with the brilliant plans," Amber said. "We get revenge." That she said with a sinister smile.

"That's very unlike you," Nina said.

"Everything is unlike me, Nina," Amber said pointedly. "That's why I do it."

"Interesting," Nina said slowly. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Jerome, what are you doing?" Joy asked, eyeing the boy curiously. "It's not like you to show up for class...and be reading, of all things..."

"Calm down, Mercer," Jerome said simply, closing the book. "It's not like I'm actually reading."

"Oh," Joy relaxed, but she tensed up again, this time with disgust in her voice. "Is it porn?"

"Mercer, I am _shocked_," Jerome laughed. "You do have a dirty mind! Why don't you check and see?" He tossed the book in her direction. Joy wrinkled her nose and Jerome burst out laughing. Joy slowly opened the pages as a green slip of paper sprang out of it, making her yelp in surprise.

"Why do I sit near you?" Joy mumbled, but she sat down next to him anyway.

"Jerome, Joy," Fabian said, his eyes shining happily as Nina walked up beside him. "You know Nina, don't you?"

"Of course," Jerome grinned. Nina rolled her eyes at him, making Jerome's smile fall.

"How could I forget," Joy muttered under her breath.

"It's a pleasure," Nina spat the last word like it was poison, yet a fake smile remained pasted on her face.

"Nina, over here," KT called agreeably, waving at her fellow cheerleader.

"Fabian, will you come sit with me?" Nina asked.

"S-Sure," Fabian smiled goofily.

"But Fabes, we always sit together," Joy said in disbelief.

"Next time," Fabian promised. Nina gave Joy a smug look before walking over to KT, Fabian on her heels.

"You got rejected," Jerome laughed.

"And you got dumped," Joy shot back.

"Touché, Mercer, touché," Jerome said, reopening his "book" and resetting it.

"Joy," Mara gave the girl a radiant smile as she entered the classroom. "Hey."

"Oh, hi Mara," Joy said cheerfully. "Do you want to sit down?" Mara's eyes flickered to Jerome uncertainly.

"Yes, Jaffray, take a seat," Jerome smiled charmingly.

"Shut up Jerome," Joy said, standing up. "Let's find seats that aren't near him, Mara."

"Wow, what a twist," Jerome gasped. "You're resisting me?"

"Everyone does," Joy called over her shoulder as she walked away. Mara glanced briefly at Jerome before following. Jerome gave her a wink.

"Why is Jerome so sure of himself?" Mara questioned.

"He thinks he's all that," Joy said. "But he's all talk. He barely got a girlfriend like last year. Player? I think not."

"He has a girlfriend?" Mara asked, shocked.

"Hard to believe, yeah?" Joy joked. "No, I'm not serious. Patricia broke it off with him."

"Interesting," Mara said. "When?"

"Yesterday, I believe," Joy said after some thought. "Is there a reason? Are you just waiting for Jerome to come and sweep you off your feet?" Joy mimicked a swooning girl. For the first time with another student, Mara laughed. This was friendship. And she loved it.

"He kissed me," Mara confessed. "I don't know why. He's so... difficult to understand. Yet all boys are as well. Is it wrong that I slapped him? I-"

"_You_," Joy said, between a sudden burst of laughter, "Slapped _Jerome_?"

"Well yes but-" Mara tried to say.

"You are my idol," Joy's face lit up, and she lifted a hand for a high-five, which Mara hesitantly slapped down. "I have just been waiting for someone to do that!"

"I just don't get why," Mara said. "He seems...like he's waiting."

"Define 'waiting'," Joy wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"I can't explain it," Mara said hopelessly. "It's like he needs someone to help him, like he's hiding something that he's ashamed to show."

"Maybe," Joy said. "But right now he's a twat and not worth my time." Mara ignored her last words, studying Jerome with curious brown eyes. She wanted to break through to him, and that's what she needed to do.

* * *

"Nina, tell me you've got _something_," Amber pleaded.

"I have cherry flavored," Nina offered a chapstick.

"No, no, no!" Amber slapped it out of her fingers. "I meant about our plan to take down Jerome. Have you seen him lately?"

"I gave him the freeze in class today," Nina said. "What about you?"

"We have to blow him off completely," Amber said. "Then, he'll be sorry."

"I have a better idea," Nina smiled deviously. "What if we act like we don't know?"

"Know what?" Amber asked.

"Get this: we act like nothing's wrong, build him up, make him feel good... then knock him out from underneath." Nina said.

"If you wanted to say just kick him where it'll really hurt, you could've said that," Amber pointed out.

"Just trust me," Nina insisted. "I have the all-knowing boy-crushing powers in my command." This she said teasingly, shaking an eye-shaped pendant around her neck in Amber's face.

"Where'd you pick up this tacky piece?" Amber said, fingering the object.

"A rummage sale," Nina said hastily. She had gotten it at some Egyptian artifact display at the museum, but she kept that a secret.

"Fair enough," Amber nodded, dropping it. "Now, are you going to explain your plan in a much simpler way?"

"Okay," Nina agreed. "Time to get this cowboy under our arm."

"I'm british. I don't get your jokes," Amber said simply.

"Okay then," Nina said quietly, shaking that off. "The plan is, we feed Jerome's ego a little-"

"I get that," Amber nodded.

"Then, we take him down when he least expects it," Nina said.

"Easy," Amber said. Patricia walked by, and Amber caught her arm. "Patricia, right?"

"Do you need something?" Patricia jerked her arm away, her voice laced with poison.

"We have this plan," Amber cooed. "That involves taking down Jerome... are you interested?"

"I have to say I'm not," Patricia said. "The least I have to do with that loser, the better."

"It's simple," Nina pressed. "We build up his ego, then kick out his ground underneath."

"That's your big plan?" Patricia snorted. "I can do that."

"Well we might need someone else to help...where is she going?" Nina said as Patricia waltzed away, walking right up to where Jerome was just leaving class.

"Oh no," Amber breathed.

"Jerome, aren't you looking dashing this morning," Patricia said flatly.

"Such enthusiasm," Jerome smirked. "Say, Trixie, are you here to get me back yet?"

"That's what I'm here for," Patricia gave him a genuine smile. Eddie and KT walked out of class, Eddie pausing as he saw Patricia and Jerome.

"Didn't I tell you so," Jerome said smugly, leaning forward to kiss her. Eddie felt his body clench up. Then Patricia knocked him down- literally. Jerome stumbled backwards, his things flying about as he hit the ground hard.

"I lied," Patricia said, walking away again, after giving Eddie a pointed look. Jerome, flustered, quickly got up, brushing at his clothes.

"Nice one," Eddie laughed, and KT pulled his arm away, pleading he wouldn't get in a fight.

"She got you, mate," Mick laughed and he and Alfie high-fived as they walked past, joining Eddie and KT. Jerome stared after them, his hands gripping his backpack tightly. Finally he just slung it over his shoulder and walked away, but then he felt someone place a soft hand on his arm. Startled, he turned to see Mara.

"That wasn't very nice, what Patricia did," Mara said.

"Yes, well, I figured," Jerome said.

"Jerome," Mara said suddenly. "Why did you kiss me?" Jerome glanced at her. No girl was ever this straightforward. No girl ever questioned his motives; they'd all just fall into his arms.

"I don't know," Jerome admitted. "I'm sorry. I just...I wanted a challenge, and I figured a girl who I had never known, who was so loyal to her boyfriend- well I couldn't pass that up."

"The world is a challenge," Mara said. "You don't need more."

"I feel like I do," Jerome shrugged. "I don't know why; it's like an instinct- to cover myself, I guess."

"Well then," Mara said, smiling brightly. "I'm going to help you forget about all of that. I will help unveil your true self again."

"And what about your boyfriend?" Jerome inquired.

"We're just friends," Mara waved away the thought. "Mick won't be jealous. He'll understand." In reality, she worried about how Mick would react. Mick, though sweet and caring, was easily angered.

"I'm honored, Jaffray, honestly," Jerome said, smiling suddenly. "But I don't need anyone's pity nor anyone's help. Best of luck to yourself and Campbell, but leave me out of it."

"I just want to help you," Mara said dejectedly.

"I get that," Jerome said gently. "But I don't need help, Mara. I'm fine the way I am. Maybe you should focus on yourself, alright?"

"But why?" Mara asked. "I'm fine the way I am."

"Are you?" Jerome's ice-blue eyes pierced into hers, cold yet sincere, firm and unwavering. He turned back around, his hand back on his backpack, and he walked away.

* * *

"Patricia!" Eddie rushed after the girl after telling KT he had something to do. "Patricia, hey, wait up!"

"What do you want _now_, Weasel?" Patricia spat, but she continued to walk briskly along without waiting for him.

"Nothing much," Eddie said breathlessly, trying to catch up. "Just to tell you that was pretty cool, what you did. You gave him a taste of his own medicine."

"Listen, Slimeball," Patricia whirled around, her eyes fierce. "Is there a reason you keep bothering me? The relationship between me and Jerome is none of your business. So go bother your girlfriend or some other stupid airheads, because I don't want to hear it."

"But...it's just that..." Eddie babbled childishly. "I was congratulating you, Yacker. Jerome's out of the picture, am I right? He got what he deserved. You should be happy."

"I was fine until you showed up," Patricia said. "Go away now. I don't want to talk to anyone, much less you."

"Oh, come on," Eddie grinned cheekily. "I can be your shoulder to cry on."

"I'll take you up on that offer when hell freezes over," Patricia said simply.

"Guess we have to freeze hell," Eddie smirked. "Now all we have to do is wait for you to get there, ice queen."

"Good luck with that," Patricia said, turning to walk away, angry tears clouding her eyes. Eddie quickly caught her arm before she could leave.

"Hey, wait," Eddie said. "I didn't mean it, Yacker. That's what we do; we insult each other. It's like our thing..."

"It is not _our thing_," Patricia cut him off. "We don't have a 'thing'. We shouldn't even have a 'we'. Fuck off, Sweetie Jr. I don't care for you, I don't like you, and I hope you burn in hell!" Patricia walked away for real this time, and Eddie stared dejectedly after her. Patricia wiped at her eyes, even angrier at herself. Stupid teenage hormones...

* * *

"Hi Jerome!" Willow beamed brightly as Jerome entered the empty classroom, tossing his backpack on a random desk.

"Willow," Jerome nodded flatly.

"Say, you're awfully down today," Willow observed, jumping closer to him. "What's the matter?"

"If I came here for feelings, do you think I'd do this at all?" Jerome asked, staring into Willow's eyes. Willow giggled, leaning in slightly as Jerome placed a kiss on her lips.

"How about now?" Willow asked.

"Now what?" Jerome was thrown off guard.

"Now will you tell me?" Willow asked.

"Willow," Jerome sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Do you think we should stop seeing each other? I feel like we should. I don't want to be that guy anymore, you know, the one who hides a relationship with a girl..."

"I agree," Willow gasped joyfully. "You want us to come out as a couple?"

"No!" Jerome rushed to say. "Not at all. I mean, I like you, Willow. I just don't have feelings for you."

"You're confusing me," Willow said bluntly.

"I don't know," Jerome sighed. "I feel bad. I had a girlfriend, and then I was seeing you..."

"But you're not with her anymore," Willow said.

"Patricia and I weren't compatible," Jerome shrugged. "What can you do, right? It's not a big deal that we're broken up- I figured it'd happen sooner or later. I'm not worried about that. It's just...things have gotten complicated..."

"Yeah, but what things?" Willow pressed. "Will you tell me?"

"No," Jerome said firmly. "I have to go; I'll see you later."

"Why are you so secretive?" Willow asked playfully. "It's actually really mysterious and sexy."

"Willow!" Jerome said, exasperated. "Can we just...just be fine now?"

"I suppose," Willow sighed. "I like you, Jerome. A lot. I just want you to know."

"I like you too," Jerome groaned. "But let's not bring that up, okay? We can't be together. I feel bad. Maybe someday, okay? I need to really leave right about now."

"Good-bye," Willow said stiffly. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." In spite of how vexed he was, Jerome gave a small smile.

"Don't be," Jerome said at last. "It's just what I would've done." Willow smiled back and exited the room before he could. Jerome glanced after her for a few seconds before re-thinking his situation. One down, three to go.

******I hate Willow/Jerome, as some might know...if you don't, then know it. I HATE WILLOME. I respect it if you do, but I am a Jara shipper for life. And guys... I FREAKING LOVE YOU. I jokingly made a review quota and you guys surpassed it...I am so shocked, pleased, and honored! So, to the following people took the time to comment last chapter: **

******sevendevils7 **

******stuckbeingrachel **

******Kayleighann5 **

******Guest 1**

******Guest 2**

******Pebbles **

******Melanie **

******TinyDancerHOA **

******artsoccer **

******CakePopNerd **

******lovemeforwhoiam **

******xXNICKELODEONXx **

******xXAquaMangoXx **

******ThatCrazyChick179 **

******sinfullysarcastic **

******Gleek4260 **

******FloraIrmaTylee **

******Anna Bliss aka Ivy B **

******Thanks guys! Please review, readers, if you have time! :)**


	6. Fashion, put it all on me

**Well, guys, I got my first flame. Well news for you, Usududhu the guest, if you don't like my story, DEAL with it. I don't care who you are, what you want to prove, but I have real supportive, NICE readers who happen to love my work. They're my inspiration, my friends, the sole reason I work on any of my fanfictions. So fuck off. (And I would've removed your review, but what would that prove? People have to know who you are; and hiding behind a guest review...typical flamer...) That said, I don't** **own House of Anubis! **

"Are you going to Amber's party, Joy?" Mara asked the girl cheerfully as they exited school, Joy scanning ever so often for Fabian.

"Me? Oh, no, not a chance," Joy said. "Only the cool people are invited, and only the stupid show up."

"Mick wants me to go with him," Mara said. "And I was hoping you'd be there, because I just don't want to deal with Amber and her crew."

"Sorry, Mara," Joy shrugged. "Even if I wanted to go, they'd kick me out in a heartbeat."

"What if I pulled some strings?" Mara smiled at her friend. "I'm sure I could."

"Well," Joy said. "To tell you the truth, I still wouldn't go; it's not a matter of being able to, but more of whether or not I want to..."

"I just don't want to go alone," Mara gave a gusty sigh, gazing pitifully at Joy.

"No, don't give me that look!" Joy said, caving already. Mara gave her a hopeful glance, biting her lower lip anxiously. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yes!" Mara cheered.

"Do you think you could get Patricia in too?" Joy asked. "I haven't spent much time with her lately. And I know she'd love you right off."

"You think so?" Mara asked.

"Of course," Joy said. "You slapped Jerome. That by itself would get you ranked high in her book."

"I'd like to get to know her," Mara said, smiling slightly. "Do you have anything to wear for the party?"

"Well, I might," Joy said. "But then again, I might not."

"We should go pick out dresses together!" Mara suggested.

"We have to wear dresses?" Joy pouted.

"That's probably the only thing that'll keep you in the party," Mara said apologetically.

"Alright," Joy said tentatively. "But don't expect me to try to get along with anyone in the party."

"Thank you so, so much!" Mara beamed, hugging Joy tightly.

* * *

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE IN HELL YOU STUPID SKANK!" Amber screamed into her phone. "Oh wait- hi, Nina. It thought you were some other girl."

"Um...I'm scared to know who the other girl is," Nina said on the end of her phone.

"This weekend, you're going right?" Amber asked cheerfully, the memory of the girl unknown.

"Of course," Nina said.

"Then you need to console me," Amber said. "Mara called. She wants to bring some losers along. And Mick was with her on the other line- I couldn't just say no!"

"Like who?" Nina inquired.

"Like Fabian, and Patricia, and Joy," Amber said in disgust. "She even mentioned _Jerome_ if he could make it."

"Jerome? That's where you have to say no," Nina said.

"I know!" Amber sighed. "I don't want to be rude, though. I could never turn down anyone, no matter how sad they are in life."

"That's the side of Amber I love," Nina smiled from her end of the phone, thinking of the Amber from middle school.

"I'm not mean," Amber argued. "Even though people think so."

"I know you aren't," Nina said. "You're just...a hasty decision maker."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Amber said.

"Look, we need to make a new plan," Nina said.

"Well then," Amber said. "We just embarrass him at the party."

"That's a great idea!" Nina said. "But how?"

"I don't know," Amber sighed at last. "Maybe we can just...alter your plan a bit?"

"Whatever we do," Nina said, pausing briefly. "It has to be public. And very embarrassing."

"I love it, you're, like, _totally_ evil," Amber giggled.

"And you're a total blond," Nina teased. "I do have one idea. But I'm going to need your permission for something..."

* * *

"Well if it isn't Rutter," Jerome said, staring at the boy was Fabian sat down next to him on the bus. "Joy isn't here?"

"No, she went to sit with Mara," Fabian said. "And Patricia isn't here?"

"Haven't you heard?" Jerome shrugged. "We broke it off, Trixie and myself."

"I'm sorry," Fabian said.

"We weren't meant to be, Rutter," Jerome chuckled. "Don't be sorry for something that would've never worked."

"But you got a girl," Fabian said. "You never get a- I, _I mean_-"

"Don't stress," Jerome said. "There's plenty fish in the sea. She just wasn't mine."

"Right," Fabian said. "So, are you going to Amber's party?"

"I'm never invited," Jerome said with a snort. "Are you?"

"Joy and Patricia invited us," Fabian said slowly. "They haven't told you yet?"

"I haven't seen them around," Jerome shrugged nonchalantly. "Say, are you and Nina an item?"

"No," Fabian's cheeks turned red. "Why would you think that?"

"Well," Jerome said. "You're always with her. And you always seem to blush whenever she comes up in a conversation, much like now. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love."

"I don't know," Fabian said. "It's a crazy, dizzying feeling. I don't know what it is. I don't know what it could be..."

"Sappy, Rutter, very sappy," Jerome said, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Say, do you plan on going to this fancy party?"

"Maybe," Fabian shrugged. "If Joy is."

"Ah, after Joy now, are you, Rutter?" Jerome teased.

"What? Oh no, no, no," Fabian said nervously. "Joy and I are friends and only friends."

"Huh, it doesn't seem that way for her," Jerome grinned knowingly.

"Joy doesn't like me like that," Fabian stated, sure of himself. "She'd have told me by now."

"The female mind is a confusing place, my friend," Jerome said. "So I don't know what to tell you; they love you or they hate you...well, it might be the same thing at times."

"Hold on, I just got a text from Joy," Fabian said, checking his phone. "She just asked me if I was going to Amber's party. Should I go?"

"Why not?" Jerome said easily, and Fabian bit his lip.

"Alright," Fabian texted his response. "I said, 'Yeah, and you?'. Do you think that's okay?"

"Do you need my approval in everything you do?" Jerome asked, not in an annoyed tone, but with a hint of amusement.

"Sorry," Fabian apologized. "I've never been to a party before, so-"

"Honestly?" Jerome lifted an eyebrow. "Joy's had parties before, hasn't she?"

"I mean, a party at someone else's house," Fabian corrected hastily. "At least, someone I don't know."

"Maybe you will know her soon enough," Jerome's voice had a tinge of worry to it as he thought of Amber.

"I don't know; she seems...untouchable, almost," Fabian shrugged. "Well, it's not like we'll cross paths much."

"Yeah," Jerome looked out of the window as the bus pulled away. Fabian took the hint and stopped talking. After a good twenty minutes, the bus stopped at Jerome's bus stop.

"Bye, Jerome," Fabian said as Jerome exited their shared seat.

"Stay clean, Rutter," Jerome said, giving him a mock salute before leaving. He walked home with his hands in his pockets, whistling cheerfully.

"Gerbil," Poppy said as she caught up with him. His younger sister and still a freshman, Poppy often caused lots of trouble for Jerome, as she also went to his school.

"Hello, Poopy," Jerome said. "How was your day?" This he said teasingly, because he knew they both didn't care about how their days went.

"Quite fine, and yourself?" Poppy played along.

"I'd say well, despite the fact I was kicked in front of the whole student body by my ex-girlfriend," Jerome shrugged.

"That was you?" Poppy burst out laughing. "I heard someone was kicked, but- oh Jerome!"

"Alright, quit laughing," Jerome grumbled. "It's not my fault."

"Yes it is!" Poppy ran ahead, laughing. Jerome just shook his head at the girl and fished through his pocket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and lighting one. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"Dress shopping?" Patricia said, shocked. "Why?"

"_Please_?" Joy pleaded.

"I never said I was going, you know," Patricia reminded her. "Like I want to spend my day with those self-absorbed bitches."

"Oh come on Patricia; I promised Mara," Joy pleaded.

"You're _friends_ with one of them?" Patricia spat out the word 'friends' like it was poison. "Since when?"

"She's not like them," Joy said. Patricia kept silent. "Will you accept her if I told you she slapped Jerome?" Patricia turned to look at Joy when she said that.

"...she slapped Jerome?" Patricia asked, now interested.

"Yes," Joy nodded vigorously.

"Then she's fine by my book," Patricia said. "Okay. Let's go shopping."

"Yes," Joy cheered, and she yanked Patricia away to go meet Mara, who was waiting outside of the school grounds.

"Hi," Mara greeted them with a smile. "You must be Patricia."

"And you must be Mara," Patricia gave her a curt nod. After that there was a quick, tense moment that Joy quickly overcame.

"Well, how are we getting to the mall?" Joy asked. "Fabian usually drives us to and from school, so we save gas."

"I called a cab," Mara said, smiling. "I figured ahead, too. Usually Mick takes me to school because I don't have a car."

"What do you want, a metal?" Patricia mumbled under her breath. Joy elbowed her her softly, as if to warn her.

"Great; let's go!" Joy said, and she pushed Patricia forward as Mara led them to the waiting taxi cab. They got in the backseat, Joy sandwiched between Mara and Patricia.

"Hey, can we put on some music?" Patricia asked the taxi driver. Without waiting for a response, she blasted her iPod and began to sing. "_Let the bodies hit the floor...let the bodies hit the floor...let the bodies hit the floor...let the bodies hit the floor..."_

"Oh no..." Joy groaned.

"What?" Mara asked before Patricia sang the next ear-deafening part.

"_Let the bodies hit the...FLOOOOOOOOOOOR!_" Patricia screamed, rocking her head forward, her wavy red hair sometimes hitting Joy. The taxi driver jumped, making the car jerk a little ways.

"Um, well, that's different..." Mara gave a pained smile.

"_Beeeaaaten, why for, why for..._" Patricia kept singing along, and Mara just tried to smile. The taxi driver only furrowed a brow. Joy shrugged and she began to sing along.

"_Caaan't take much more..._" Joy sang. Mara stared between the two girls and couldn't help but give a real smile at how easygoing they were with one another. When they reached their destination, the three girls exited, Mara handing the taxi driver the money- as well as a tip, of course.

"So, where to?" Mara asked.

"I know a place," Joy's face lit up, whilst Patricia sighed, already knowing of the place she was speaking of. Joy took Mara's arm and led her away, smiling hugely as Patricia followed. Joy tugged Mara in the direction of a small little dress shop that didn't look very promising, but she merely followed Joy. Joy pushed open the door, making a small bell sound be heard and light fill their eyes.

"Hello my lovelies!" a woman with dark hair and a white smile sitting at a register greeted Joy and Patricia. "And who's this?"

"Trudy, this is Mara; she's a friend of ours," Joy said. "Mara, this is Trudy; she's like a mother to us."

"Guilty as charged," Trudy laughed. "They are like my daughters; of course, but adopted! Heavens, I could never have daughters so old!" Mara noticed that even Patricia smiled at this.

"Alright Trudy, enough embarrassment," Patricia said. "We need help to find some dresses for a party this weekend; do you think you can help?"

"Don't underestimate me," Trudy winked. "Darling, I'll get you the best dress you've ever seen for this weekend. What colors are you all interested in?"

"I want something black," Patricia said, but Joy and Mara exchanged horrified looks. "What?"

"You can't wear black to a party like this!" Mara cried.

"I don't see why not," Patricia said simply.

"And what's the occasion?" Trudy asked, leaning forward with her hands under her chin.

"We're supporting Mara," Patricia said.

"Ah, and what do you do, Mara?" Trudy asked.

"She deals with bitches," Patricia answered for her. "Popular bitches that want to her to leave and be dumped by her boyfriend."

"I'll see what I can do, then," Trudy said, feigning shock, but she had a sly smile on her face as she began to look for dresses in black first.

"Amber's been a pain to her as well," Joy murmured to Mara. "She always makes the point that her family's stores make more money that Trudy's."

"I see," Mara nodded knowingly.

"And you, dearies?" Trudy asked Mara and Joy. "What color?"

"Green," Joy said, smiling at the thought. "Not a bright green, though, but a darker shade."

"I'm not so sure," Mara admitted. "Maybe something white; that's what I feel most comfortable wearing."

"Don't you know that white is like the color of innocence?" Patricia asked, but she seemed to be much more comfortable around Mara now.

"Well we can't _all_ be sluts, Patricia," Joy said, causing Mara to stifle a giggle while Patricia glared daggers at her best friend.

"Now now, I don't handle cat fights," Trudy said, pulling out a dress. "Do that at school; at least you have Victor there."

"Who is Victor?" Mara asked.

"Why, you'd think you were a new student!" Trudy joked.

"Victor. He runs detention," Patricia said.

"Patricia would know," Joy said, smiling innocently.

"You know I can and will kill you," Patricia said, examining her nails as if she threw death threats at her friends every day.

"Patricia, I do believe I found the one," Trudy said excitedly, holding out a black dress.

"Try it on," Joy clapped.

"Please do," Mara agreed.

"Oh Trudy, you couldn't find a dress for one of them first?" Patricia complained, but you could tell she was fine with it as she took the dress from Trudy's hands and disappeared in a dressing room stall.

"Here, Joy, try this one," Trudy said, handing Joy an olive green dress. Joy took it eagerly and entered a dressing room stall herself. "Mara, can I have your size, dear?"

"Oh, I'm a size four," Mara said.

"Perfect; this is the one," Trudy handed Mara a dress, beaming proudly.

"Thank you," Mara couldn't help but smile back as she went inside the last dressing room stall.

Patricia stared at her reflection in the mirror in her dressing room stall, feeling like...a princess. The black material was soft and velvety, and the style was so...her. Off-the-shoulder, slinky, and comfortable, this dress was the one. For once in her life, she wondered what the boys would think of her in the dress. The image of Eddie ran through her head before she waved it away quickly.

Meanwhile, Joy stared, transfixed, at her own reflection. The olive green color of the dress made her tan skin seem to glow. The strapless dress looked like it wouldn't have worked, but as she wore it, she saw it seemed to hug her body perfectly. She absentmindedly wondered what Fabian would think...

And while all that happened, Mara twirled in her dress, relishing the feel of the soft fabric against her bare legs. She loved it. The clean white look of the spaghetti strap dress made her look...pretty. If it didn't make Mick stare, she didn't know what would. For a split second, she wondered what Jerome would think of it, or if he was coming, but she pushed the idea out of her mind.

"How about it, dears?" Trudy called. "How are they?"

"Perfect, Trudy, thank you so much!" Joy cried.

"Well don't leave me guessing," Trudy said. "Show me!" The three girls hesitantly exited, all of them shy to show their dresses.

"Wow, Joy, you look great," Mara said. "Patricia, you can really pull off black...that's just...wow!"

"You're one to talk, Mara; you look amazing!" Joy cried. "Mick will be stunned!"

"You all look lovely," Trudy said. "Of course, I have more styles if you'd like."

"I need to have _this_," Joy fingered her dress. "How much are we looking at, Trudy?"

"You don't need to pay, dears," Trudy said. "For you girls, it's on the house."

"Trudy, you need business," Patricia argued. "And we can't just take away money from you."

"Oh but you're not," Trudy said. "I don't lose anything, you see; I make these dresses myself with fabric inherited from my family."

"Oh but Trudy-" Joy tried to say.

"Nonsense," Trudy said firmly. "I don't want to have you pay me; I insist. Now are you going to stand there all day or are you going to take these dresses home?"

"Thank you, Trudy!" Joy said, hugging the woman. "You're a lifesaver."

"It's my pleasure," Trudy smiled. "Now, don't you have a party to prepare for?" The three girls proclaimed their last thank-yous and rushed outside, smiling at each other. For once, the thought of the party almost seemed...fun.

**It's a filler chapter, I know. The party will be in the next chapter, where we get to see some more shipping drama and Jerome's embarrassment! Now on to thank my AMAZING reviewers:**

**LovelyJenxxo**

**Melanie**

**HOAluver7089**

**theboyandgirlwhowaited**

**Guest**

**Kayleighann5**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**TinyDancerHOA**

**sevendevils7**

**artsoccer**

**Guest**

**Gleeandpeddiefans1234**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**FloraIrmaTylee**

**Gleek4260**

**stuckbeingrachel**

**sinfullysarcastic**

**You guys are FANTASTIC! Thanks so, so much! It brings me joy that so many people enjoy this story! And if you guys DO think it sucks, at least say why, you know?! So, yeah, review if you have time, but mainly thanks for reading!**


	7. Let the bodies hit the floor

**Ok in this, all the guys are like sixteen and the girls are like almost fifteen, so they can have their licenses and permits. Extra long chapter for you guys; enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis. And remember: this story is T for a REASON. **

"Joy, you never told me I had to find a date!" Patricia shrieked. "Why do we have to _now_? Mara never said so!"

"I didn't know!" Joy looked as frazzled as Patricia felt. "She told me last minute; apparently it's one of Amber's scams to keep us away from her party. So we need to call Jerome and Fabian. Fabian already said he was going..."

"No way," Patricia crossed her arm. "I know you're going to want to be Fabian's date. And I am not being Jerome's date."

"You know this could be my chance to get Fabian to like me!" Joy pleaded.

"But there is no way I'm going to spend my night with Jerome; please, Joy?" Patricia begged. "He's my ex-boyfriend, and this will be so awkward..."

"Okay," Joy sighed, giving in.

"Thanks," Patricia mumbled, and Joy gave her a pained smile.

"You will watch Fabian though, right?" Joy asked. "Make sure he plays the part of your date?"

"I swear to," Patricia nodded, and Joy visibly relaxed.

"So the question is, how are we getting there?" Joy questioned.

"I thought Mara was going to get us a ride," Patricia said.

"I can ask," Joy said. "Now I have to call Jerome and ask him to be my date..."

"And I have to ask Fabian," Patricia groaned.

* * *

Jerome was only half-watching the basketball game as he smoked idly. His mother was out at work, and his father... well, his father was a convicted criminal.

"Gerbil!" Poppy yelled, poking her head into the living room.

"What?" Jerome asked rudely.

"There's a _girl_ here to see you!" Poppy said gleefully. "You never told me you had a girlfriend!"

"Oh shut up," Jerome said, standing up and putting out his cigarette. He walked over to the door, which was attached to the kitchen. Joy was standing there, fiddling with her hands. She gave him a bright smile.

"Hi Jerome," Joy said.

"Mercer," Jerome acknowledged the girl. "What brings you into the neck of the woods? And how do you know where I live?"

"Fabian told me where you live," Joy said. "And I came here to ask if you were going to Amber's party..."

"I didn't plan to, no," Jerome said. "How about you, Mercer? Interested in going?"

"I am going," Joy sighed, feeling her face heat up. "And I was wondering if you'd want to go with me...as my...date."

"Me?" Jerome asked, surprised. He gave a slow, echoing laugh. "Alright Mercer, how much are you getting paid to do this? We both know you're heads over heels for Fabian.."

"Just as a friendly date," Joy said quickly. "I never do spend enough time with you, you know. So...how about it?"

"I suppose," Jerome said finally. "I don't mind too much. Say, who is Fabian taking?"

"...Patricia." Joy said.

"That explains so much," Jerome smirked. "So, I take it I'm driving, as you don't have a license yet..."

"Yet," Joy sighed longingly. "A few more months, just so you know."

"Alright," Jerome said. "See you later, Joy. And give Patricia my greetings." He winked before turning away. Joy slowly exited, mystified at how he had just agreed.

* * *

"Come in," Fabian called, as a knock sounded to his room. His mind was preoccupied as he typed at his computer. "Mom, is that you?"

"No, stupid, it's me," Patricia said, entering his room and sitting down on his bed with a sigh.

"Patricia?" Fabian did a double take, glancing at the feisty redhead. "What are you doing here?"

"You're taking me to Amber's party," Patricia said bluntly.

"Oh, you want me to drive you there?" Fabian asked, turning back to his computer, now relaxed.

"No, you're going to be my date," Patricia informed him.

"_What_?" Fabian turned around in shock.

"Jerome is taking Joy, so you have to take me as your date," Patricia said in a bored tone.

"Wait, why is _Jerome_ taking _Joy_?" Fabian asked.

"She asked him, dumbass," Patricia said.

"How come she never told me she liked him?" Fabian asked himself, surprised. "We usually tell each other everything..."

"Are you done talking to yourself?" Patricia asked, annoyed. "The party starts in four hours. So get ready. I'm going home; drive by there to take me."

"Well okay but..." Fabian tried to begin, but Patricia was already walking away.

* * *

"I don't have a date; do I get kicked out?" Willow asked, worried.

"No Willow, you don't need a date," Amber said, brushing mascara on her lashes. "I just did that to try to get Mara's loser friends out of the way."

"Oh," Willow nodded, and she started to sloppily apply lip gloss on her lips. Amber watched her half in disgust and half in pity before she took over and did it for her.

"Do you think gold is a good color for me?" Nina asked, studying one of the many dresses she had taken to Amber's house. "It makes my skin look weird, doesn't it? Maybe I should just use the blue one."

"Yeah, why not?" KT said agreeably as she brushed powder on her cheeks.

"KT, what is that?" Amber demanded, staring at KT. "A dress or a potato sack?"

"Why, is it a bad color?" KT glanced down at her maroon dress. "I think it looks nice."

"Try gold," Amber advised. "Or a pale green."

"I'm wearing green," Willow pouted.

"Oh Willow," Amber sighed, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's just not a good look for you; take KT's dress instead. Or maybe a brighter red."

"Okay!" Willow said cheerfully, waiting as KT removed her dress and handed it to Willow.

"Do you have any I can borrow?" KT asked, and Amber pointed to her closet as she began to work on Nina's hair.

"Maybe just straighten it," Nina suggested.

"Sure," Amber said, setting to work.

"Hey KT, where's Eddie?" Willow asked as she slipped into KT's dress. "I haven't seen him all day. Alfie and Mick have come by, but he hasn't."

"He's probably getting ready," KT waved that away. "He's always so indecisive over what he wears."

"Hm," Willow paused to think, considering the thought. "It does make sense. You aren't worried, though?"

"I trust him," KT said, as she picked out a gold dress from Amber's closet.

"Trust no boy," Amber said darkly, and she accidentally burned Nina's ear.

"Ow!" Nina cried.

"Sorry!" Amber said quickly.

"Has a boy hurt you, Amber?" Willow asked dramatically. "Who shall we castrate?"

"Willow!" Nina choked out in laughter.

"Who's manning the DJ?" KT changed the subject. "I want to put in some request for sure!"

"Alfie said he'd do it," Amber said. "He is such a sweetheart."

"And that's why you ignore him so much," Willow said dryly.

"What?" Amber swiveled her head in Willow's direction.

"Oh, nothing," Willow said sweetly, turning away. Amber eyed her suspiciously, but she continued to get ready for the party.

* * *

_I've never had a date before_, Fabian thought nervously. _Should I go to her door or something-?_ As if on cue, Patricia exited her house when she saw Fabian's car. Fabian blinked at how stunning she looked, though also rather strange, as she was dressed head to toe in black and her eyes were heavily lined with black mascara.

"Are we picking up Joy?" Patricia asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"No, she mentioned Mara was taking her," Fabian said. "That's what she texted me, anyway. She didn't mention anything about Jerome, though, so I don't really know..."

"Yeah, whatever," Patricia said in a bored tone. They sat in silence until Fabian drove up to the party (with the GPS installed in his car telling him where to go).

"So," Fabian said as they sat waiting. "Should we wait for Joy and Jerome, or just go inside, or-"

"Let's go," Patricia already opened his car door. Fabian followed suit, locking his car as they shut the doors. Patricia then opted to take Fabian by the arm.

"W-What are you doing?" Fabian asked.

"You're my date," Patricia said, like it was self-explanatory. Fabian only turned a deep shade of scarlett before walking to the party with Patricia. Joy and Jerome were already inside; Jerome was leaning against the wall, a cigarette in hand while Joy stood beside him, sipping at a cup of punch.

"Patricia, Fabian," Joy said when she saw the pair. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Where's Mara?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know; upstairs, maybe?" Joy shrugged. "I haven't seen her."

"After girls now, are you, Williamson?" Jerome teased.

"Shut up," Patricia said venomously. "Joy, what are they serving to drink? I'm thirsty. Fabian, come with me to get me a drink, won't you?"

"Girls," Jerome mumbled as Fabian complied.

"You can't smoke here you know," Amber told Jerome as she walked by, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder smugly.

"And you can't drink, but there's alcohol here," Jerome teased. Amber paused, looking at him like she couldn't believe he said that. Jerome just smirked before he lit his cigarette.

"_Oh, Jerome, that smells_," Joy protested. "I'm going to find Mara, okay?"

"Sure," Jerome didn't seem to care. Joy just sighed and moved away. Jerome hadn't always been a smoker; when his dad was put in prison is when it began. His mother became distant and Jerome needed something to keep his mind off things. He had once been a drug user, but then Fabian, Joy, and Patricia stepped into his life to convince him to stop. Smoking was still bad, but at least it wasn't illegal.

And speaking of illegal, Joy was disgusted at how much alcohol they had at the party. Almost all drinks were spiked, except for a bowl of punch reserved for designated drivers. Joy, though not one, had still taken some; she didn't like the taste of alcohol, nor would she ever drink it underage.

"Joy," Mara said, showing up with a drink in hand. "I didn't know you came! Thank you so much for coming!" She hugged her with one hand. Joy was relieved to smell she was still sober.

"What's that?" Joy eyed her drink.

"Normal punch," Mara assured her. "I don't drink. Mick is off with Alfie, so I was just about to go call you. Are you having fun? And I'm sorry about the whole date thing; who did you find?"

"Jerome," Joy said flatly.

"Jerome is a nice guy," Mara said. "I think. He hinted he hides his true self from others to me. I think he has the potential to be...good."

"I don't think so," Joy said. "Jerome is a nice guy, sure, but good? That's just one word Jerome can never live up to."

"So," Mara changed the subject. "Where's Patricia?"

"I think she found your spiked punch," Joy cringed, seeing the redheaded girl toss back a drink while a horrified Fabian looked on.

"Should we go get her?" Mara asked, worried.

"No," Joy said, waving away the matter. "Patricia is Patricia; drinks never challenged her. She'll be fine, trust me, as long as Fabian drives her home alright..."

* * *

"Patricia, please stop drinking," Fabian said. "It's not good for you; you're a minor..."

"Oh go off and find your precious Nina already," Patricia snapped, finshing her drink. "I don't drink every day, you know, just once in a while; lighten up, won't you?"

"Hi, Fabian!" as if on cue, Nina came up to him with a brilliant smile. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Oh, hi, Nina," Fabian blushed.

"_Oh, hi, Nina_," Patricia mimicked the boy. _"I love you so, so much, Nina. Why won't you just marry me, Nina?"_

"Stop being such a witch, Patricia," Fabian said, and Patricia made a face at him before walking away, off to get another drink. "I'm...sorry for her, Nina."

"It's okay," Nina smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

"Us? Dance?" Fabian turned red.

"Yes, do you want to?" Nina offered a hand, and Fabian took it with a smile.

"Sure," Fabian said, and they walked away together, just as Eddie came up to Patricia.

"Hey, Yacker, fancy seeing you here," Eddie said, placing a hand over Patricia's as she tried to pick up a tequila shot.

"Back off, Weasel," Patricia jerked her hand away.

"Oh come on," Eddie took the shot she was reaching for and downed it himself. "A girl like you can't handle this."

"Oh yeah? Watch me," Patricia threw back a shot easily, ignoring the burn that ripped down her throat. Eddie watched, impressed, taking another shot for himself.

"Eddie?" KT approached her boyfriend. "What are you doing here? You told me we could dance..."

"Oh, yeah," Eddie whirled around to face her. "I was just..." he trailed off, drinking the shot quickly and taking KT's hand, leading her away.

"Eddie, are you okay?" KT pulled her hand away, her dark eyes sincere and questioning. "You're acting like you're hiding something. Why don't you spend as much time with me anymore?"

"I'm sorry, KT," Eddie said. "I just got so caught up in stuff, you know, and I didn't want to tell you, but...my parents got divorced."

"Oh, Eddie, I'm so sorry," KT hugged her boyfriend, and Eddie hugged her back, feeling a rush of happiness. His dad, whom he looked up to, had admitted of an affair with another woman recently, and then the divorce papers were dished out. Eddie loved his dad, but there was some things he could never forgive him for.

"KT!" Amber came rushing up. "I need your help with something. And have you seen Willow?"

"Okay," KT pulled away. "Will you be okay, Eddie?"

"Hey, I'm the guy in this relationship," Eddie said. "I should be the one worried." KT smiled before leaving with Amber. Eddie just cast a glance at Patricia, who was still bitterly drinking.

"You know, you'll get drunk if you keep that up," Eddie cautioned, walking over to her.

"I can only wish," Patricia said, and she left to get a beer. Eddie just watched her, mystified by her behavior as he followed.

* * *

"Oh _come on_ Alfie, I love One Direction!" Willow pleaded with him. "It's just one song."

"One song that could kill me," Alfie joked. "Say, Willow, why not pick something better?"

"Oh alright, maybe a song by Maroon 5," Willow said, twirling in her maroon dress. "Can't you tell I'm their biggest fan, in this dress?" Alfie laughed at this.

"You look great, Willow; and I love Maroon 5 too," Alfie said. "What's your favorite song by them?"

"She will be loved," Willow said. "And you?"

"The same!" Alfie smiled hugely. "I'll play it for sure!"

"Thank you Alfie!" Willow hugged him tightly, leaving him at a loss for words.

"Willow, I need your help for..." Amber came up to her and frowned. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh hi Amber," Willow said, pulling away from hugging Alfie."What did you need my help in?" Amber cast a look at Alfie, her eyes having a wounded look to them.

"Willow just, um, requested a song," Alfie rambled. "So I told her I would..."

"_And he told me I looked great_!" Willow beamed.

"Right," Amber said quitely. "So, will you come help us, now?"

"Oh sure, in what?" Willow followed Amber as she led her away. Once they were out of Alfie's hearing, Amber turned on Willow.

"Do you like my boyfriend?" Amber asked accusingly.

"Why would I?" Willow played the innocent. "He's just my friend. Now what do you need help with?"

"Nina and I have something we need to tell you and KT about," Amber said, leading Willow over to where Nina and KT sat at a table, drinks in hand and the two friends laughing. Nina fell silent as Amber approached, and KT followed suit.

"So, guys, what's this about?" KT asked.

"It's about Jerome," Amber said. "And how he played us."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I was seeing Jerome," Nina said. "And he was seeing Amber at the same time."

"Wait, you were seeing Jerome?" KT exclaimed. "I'm seeing Jerome!"

"WHAT?" Amber exploded. "As in, right now?"

"What about Eddie?" Willow asked, confused. "You guys broke up?"

"No," KT said. "He was just growing distant, and then Jerome came up to me, all handsome and charming, and...ugh. I sound pathetic, don't I?"

"We've all been there," Nina assured her. "I came here, and then he was so charming, and sweet, I- I thought he liked me..."

"Yeah, I was seeing Jerome too," Willow cut in.

"You were?" Amber asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"He broke it off with me," Willow shrugged. "And besides, I didn't know you girls were seeing him too. It's a small world, isn't it?"

"Why'd you guys keep it a secret from me?" Nina asked. "I'm just curious. I kept it a secret because Jerome asked me to. He said he wanted us to be more intimate before we declared ourselves a couple... then he started to date Patricia...I kind of lost hope for us..."

"I was with Eddie," KT said. "I kept it a secret, because I didn't want you guys to judge me or anything..."

"The same goes for me," Amber said, and she and KT shared sheepish smiles. "I was worried you'd think I was a slut, since I was dating Alfie and all..."

"I don't know, actually," Willow gave her thoughts as well. "I never thought about it. I was never one to have a guy who actually liked me, and I guess it was just like a...a reflex. I wanted to keep him to myself...it doesn't make sense, does it?"

"We all want love like that," Nina assured Willow. "So the deal is, we have a plan to embarrass Jerome, but we need you guys' help. So, are you in?"

"I'm in," KT agreed.

"Me too," Willow cheered. "Even though it'd be better to move on. I just want something fun!" The three betrayed girls turned and gave Willow weird looks, but Willow just smiled cheerfully.

* * *

"Mara, where have you been?" Mick asked his girlfriend. "I've been looking everywhere!"

"I was just with Joy," Mara said. "I thought you were with Alfie."

"I was," Mick shrugged, and he hugged Mara suddenly. Mara wrinkled her nose in disgust; she was drunk, as she could tell by the heavy scent of alcohol. "What do you say we blow this party?" This he whispered in her ear suggestively, making her want to hurl right then and there.

"No," Mara shoved him away. "I'm here with Joy right now."

"Oh come on, are you a lesbian now?" Mick laughed.

"Mick, you're drunk," Mara said.

"I am not," Mick tried to walk away, but he stumbled. Mara rushed to his side, and she helped him up again.

"I think you need to sleep this off," Mara said. Mick gave her a sloppy kiss, gripping the side of her face hard. "Mick!"

"What? Don't act like you don't want me, too." Mick said, his head swaying from side to side before he stumbled forward, out cold.

"Need help?" Jerome was behind her, his breath soft on her neck as he helped take one of Mick's arms.

"_Jerome_," Mara gasped.

"Hello Jaffray," Jerome said, slinging Mick's arm over his shoulder. "Need help or what?"

"Thanks," Mara breathed as Jerome helped her lug Mick upstairs, to one of the many guest bedrooms. "So, um...are you enjoying the party? I didn't think you liked parties."

"Oh yes; my date ditched me for you. What's not to love?" Jerome joked as they laid Mick on a bed. "And I don't like parties much; I'm just here because Joy asked me to be her date."

"I'm sorry," Mara said. "Have you seen Patricia, though? We can't find her."

"If I know Trixie, she's off getting wasted," Jerome said.

"Well, thanks," Mara said, turning to go. "I should go and find her..."

"Wait," Jerome said. "Are you scared of me?"

"No, why would I be?" Mara asked nervously.

"You're always running away from me," Jerome said, amused. "Am I too ugly for you or something?"

"It's not that," Mara assured him. "I'm just...busy. I have a boyfriend, you know."

"I don't know; for a second I thought you cared for me," Jerome shrugged. "You mentioned you wanted to help me once..."

"I do," Mara said. "I know there is more to you than you'll let on, Jerome..."

"I don't believe so," Jerome smirked, and he took out a cigarette. "Have fun finding Trixie; I think I'm going to go now. Joy is in your capable hands, am I right?"

"Oh, please don't," Mara rushed to say. "I just want to be your friend, Jerome...please don't shut me out like this."

"That's a first," Jerome said softly. "I'll see you around, Mara."

"You'll stay, though, won't you?" Mara asked.

"Alright," Jerome said. "I do have to drive Mercer home, anyway. I'll go out back, if she needs to find me." With that, he stood up and exited the room.

* * *

"You know I hate you, right?" Patricia asked Eddie for the third time.

"Yep," Eddie said, sipping at another shot half-heartedly. Since KT was off with Amber, he was left only with Patricia for company. Patricia's head swayed forward as she snatched the shot from his hand, finishing the last drops herself. There was no question she were drunk.

"You know, you're kind of hot," Patricia slurred.

"Yeah, you're pretty sexy," Eddie said nonchalantly, taking the shot glass from Patricia's fingers and pouring himself another. Patricia let her fingers trail over his shirt, the tips of her fingers brushing the skin of his neck.

"What are you doing?" Eddie dropped his shot in shock. He was drunk as well, but he had some sense left. Patricia just shoved him against a wall, her lips smashing onto his. Eddie just let himself kiss her back with as much force without thinking about it. Then he felt her hands slide under his shirt. He pushed her away, pulling her hands out of his shirt.

"What?" Patricia whined.

"_Don't_," Eddie said, sounding much like a child. "I have a girlfriend..."

"She's not here," Patricia whispered before her lips caught his again. Eddie let her kiss him passionately again, but he broke it off as it began to get heated.

"I can't do this," Eddie said.

"I can," Patricia grabbed his shirt front feistily, kissing him yet again. "I want you, Eddie. I want you so bad..." this she whispered seductively, making Eddie gulp.

"I really should go find KT," Eddie said weakly.

"Not before you spend some..._time_... with me," Patricia said, and taking his hand, she pulled him upstairs. Eddie couldn't help but follow her into a spare guest bedroom. He was frozen. It felt wrong to be in there with her, but it also felt so right...

"Patricia, I really should go," Eddie said, moving to leave, but Patricia shoved him onto the bed, already kissing him again. Eddie caved in, already kissing back. Patricia moaned against his mouth, pulling away and gazing right into his eyes, her fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. Eddie swallowed hard, already feeling very nervous indeed as she began to tug at the material. He knew he needed to go, but he couldn't. Maybe it was the alcohol, but suddenly nothing could keep Eddie away from Patricia as he initiated the next kiss.

* * *

"Operation get back at Jerome initiates now," Nina said through her headpiece, and Willow rushed out onto the dance floor.

"Jerome, come dance with me!" Willow rushed to the tall boy, tugging at his hand.

"Willow," Jerome said seriously. "I told you, we can't-"

"It's just a friendly dance," Willow said innocently. "Please?" Jerome glanced around, not seeing any of her friends and reluctantly agreeing. "Alright, but just one dance."

"Yay!" Willow pulled him onto the dance floor with a big smile. "Alfie, play something fun, won't you?" Alfie shrugged and he started to play the song "Crazy people" by Sensato.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we have your attention?" Nina asked, walking to the front of the dance floor suddenly, amd Alfie turned off the music in shock. Jerome and every other guy there stared in equally huge shock. With a dress that barely touched above her thighs and a plunging neckline, she looked seductive enough to make them all nervous. Amber and KT, both in similar outfits, appeared at her side. Willow, in the crowd, pulled off her dress to reveal an outfit that was similar as well.

"Ten inches? You are _such_ a liar!" Willow pushed Jerome suddenly, but her eyes had an apologetic look to them. A few people snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Willow said. "Earlier, when you tried to fuck me! Ten inches? As if! More like two!" Everyone started to full out laugh, making Jerome's face burn in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Jerome asked.

"I'm sorry," Willow whispered, before she went to stand next to her friends.

"The same thing happened with me," Nina said.

"And me," KT said.

"And me," Amber declared.

"Amber?" Alfie asked, shocked. "When did this happen?"

"_I'm sorry Alfie_," Amber said genuinely, before they all turned back to Jerome.

"And he even told me I was the only girl in the world for him," Nina said angrily.

"Oh, he did? He said the same to me," KT said accusingly.

"And to me!" Willow played along, but she was beginning to think that this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"He tried to tell me that, too; but after that display, I didn't want to heaaar it," Amber sing-songed. The three other girls started to laugh, as did everyone else in the party.

Jerome just stared in disbelief, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. He didn't like embarrassment. Then again, no one did. His eyes, quiet and hurt, met Mara's through the crowd. He offered her a half-smile before he started to move away from the group of people jeering and laughing at him. Mara was startled and horrified- why would they do that to him? She started to go towards him, but Alfie beat him to it.

"I can't believe you," Alfie voice was calm, but his eyes raged with anger. "I thought you were only with Nina while you were with Patricia. I didn't know you were with Amber, too-!"

"Do you blame her for running to me?" Jerome smirked. "She wanted a real man." The words were harsh, even for Jerome; Alfie _had_ been one of his best friends once...

"Wait, wait, wait," Nina went up to Alfie. "Alfie, you knew I was seeing Jerome? And you didn't tell?"

"Not even me?" Amber asked, shocked.

"It was pretty good blackmail," Alfie shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amber asked, feigning hurt.

"Because I know you," Alfie said, his words slicing through the tense air. "We're over, Amber." He turned away, his hands clenched into fists and a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Alfie, don't you dare walk away from me!" Amber called after him. "I decide when we break up!" Alfie just walked away, angry tears clouding his vision. Sure, he and Amber didn't have the best relationship, but he never imagined he would cheat on him...and with his ex best friend of all people.

* * *

"I kind of feel... _bad_," KT admitted to Nina as she watched a few guys tease Jerome as he pushed past them.

"I do too," Nina agreed. Amber and Willow joined them, overhearing their conversation.

"I know he deserves it," Amber said. "But this backfired so, so much; I wish I hadn't done it..."

"I agree," Willow said with a gusty sigh. "Want to go and get drinks?"

"Yes," KT, Nina, and Amber said unanimously. Willow snatched a tray of shots that a party server was carrying and passed them among the four. Revenge was something the four girls did well, so why where they feeling this way?

"You know, now that I think about it, I haven't even see Mara and her loser friends all day today," Amber said.

"Well, that's a good thing," Willow said, but she didn't seem to care much as she sipped at the shot in her hand.

"I haven't seen Eddie all day," KT said, tossing aside her empty shot glass. "I have to go and find him. Was he in the crowd with everyone?"

"Don't think so," Amber said, grimacing as she tossed back an especially bitter shot. "If he had been, he would've seen you in that short-ass skirt and he'd have come running."

"Please," KT laughed. "Eddie doesn't care about sex. I'll see you guys in a little bit, okay?"

"Um, Eddie is a guy. All guys care about sex, KT." Nina said.

"He's different," KT said. "He's much more special, you know?"

"Good luck with that," Willow said absent-mindedly, using her finger to idly stir the hard liqour in her shot glass. KT walked away, asking around if anyone had seen Eddie. Everyone denied it, and KT moved on to upstairs.

"Eddie? Hey, Eddie, are you up here?" KT called, and she knocked on a few doors, but there was no answer. She accidentally knocked a little hard on one door and it fell open. "Oops, I'm sorry!" Then she realized there were two people in there; and one...was Eddie. KT's eyes widened and tears clouded her eyes. She ran away as fast as she could, almost bumping into Mara who was heading upstairs.

"Sorry KT," Mara said hurriedly. KT just stared at her with watery eyes. "Um, KT, are you okay-?"

"_I hate him_." KT said in a quivering voice, and she tore her eyes away from Mara's sincere gaze, racing down the stairs.

"Hey, did you find Eddie?" Willow asked cheerfully, offering KT another shot. KT took it gratefully, wiping at her eyes.

"I found him alright," KT said. "With another girl."

"Oh, KT," Willow said, hugging her friend. KT hugged her back, freely letting herself cry.

**All I can say is poor Jerome. Keep in mind people, this is a T rated story, so if I raped your mind, I'm sorry! :) And don't you feel bad for KT? Don't worry, this story WILL be Peddie, so yeah...KT will get her happy ending for those who are fans of KT. And I am not the best with writing parties. For one, I don't have parties. Two, I don't drink alcohol...hello, teenager here. And three...yeah I don't have experience when it comes to drama or romance in my life... Okay, on to thank reviewers:**

**xXNICKELODEONXx **

** TinyDancerHOA **

** artsoccer **

**Guest **

**Kayleighann5 **

** stuckbeingrachel **

** FloraIrmaTylee **

** sinfullysarcastic **

** TheEmptyOwl **

** LovelyJenxxo **

** Gleek4260 **

** sevendevils7 (for your two reviews) **

** DesiredHOA01 **

** xXAquaMangoXx **

** ThatCrazyChick179 **

** Directioner1085 **

** TysonRoarPeddieRocks13 **

**PEOPLE WE ARE AT 82 REVIEWS IN ONLY 6 CHAPTERS! OMG I LOVE YOU ALL! So, keep adding to it if you'd like. ;) No but really...even just a simple "Loved it!" or a smiley face is perfect...I just want to know if you're loving it! **


	8. That was such an epic fail

**This is a filler chapter for what comes after the party, tying up all loose ends. Don't worry, new twists to come soon! Oh, yeah, and I don't own House of Anubis. **

Patricia woke up, rubbing her eyes and feeling throughly exhausted. Her felt like hell, and she knew she had been drunk. She vaguely wondered if Joy, Jerome, and Fabian had taken her out of the party as she took in her surroundings. Then she realized she wasn't home. She was in a strange bedroom. As she sat up she realized she was naked... and then she looked beside her. Her eyes widened to see Eddie, and she full out screamed.

"_What_?" Eddie groaned from where he lay, his eyes still shut. "Did you see another spider?"

"Another what?" Patricia asked, confused.

"What the fuck-?" Eddie realized the voice was not KT's. He quickly opened his eyes to see Patricia, who was holding the covers tightly over her chest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Patricia yelled back.

"Oh shit. What happened last night?" Eddie placed a hand over his face and groaned. "_Do not tell me I slept with you..._"

"Get out!" Patricia said.

"What? I'm not wearing anything," Eddie said, astonished.

"Change quickly," Patricia stated. "I'll close my eyes, and then you leave."

"Okay, okay, okay," Eddie complied. Patricia closed her eyes and tigthened her grip on the covers. Eddie, once he had on his pants, studied Patricia slyly. Annoying or no, he couldn't deny she was really...beautiful. Yet he didn't understand why he had (maybe, anyway) sex with her and not KT...where _was_ KT?

"Are you done yet, Slimeball?" Patricia asked rudely, her eyes still tightly closed.

"Calm down, Yacker," Eddie said as he pulled on his shirt. "Hey, uh- do you- do you remember what happened?"

"I _had_ to be drunk," Patricia said, one hand cradling her pulsing head and the other still holding the covers tightly around herself. "I don't remember a damn thing." She spoke more to herself than Eddie, but Eddie took it as she didn't remember.

"I- I guess this is going to be very awkward..." Eddie groaned. "Okay, I'm done." He said as he finished dressing. He then proceeded to quickly rush out of the room. Once he was gone, Patricia just groaned to herself. Of all people, she had to sleep with Eddison Miller-Sweet. And the sad part was, she didn't mind.

* * *

Eddie tried to smooth down his unkempt hair as he looked around Amber's house for KT. He knew she'd be here, as she always spent the night at Amber's after a party. A few hungover girls and boys staggered around, drinking water and groaning about their heads. Eddie spotted Mick and rushed to his friend's side.

"Hey Mick, have you seen KT?" Eddie asked.

"No," Mick said. "I haven't seen anyone since I passed out last night. Too much drinks, huh?" Mick gave a tired laugh, pressing his hand to his forehead, as if it might dull the pain.

"How about Amber? Nina? Willow?" Eddie tried.

"I saw them outside," Mick offered. "Hey, do you know if Mara went home safe last night?"

"Sorry, dude," Eddie said. "I was drunk." With no explanation, Eddie rushed away to find Amber. Eddie saw her outside, gathering all unfinished liquor bottles in bitterness. Her hair wasn't brushed and her eye makeup was smudged. Willow was laying with her back on the grass, mumbling about butterflies and hurting heads. Nina lay sprawled on a table, her hair splayed over her face and still fast alseep. All three girls were still in the short outfits from the night before.

"You," Amber said angrily, as she saw Eddie.

"Hey Amber, have you seen KT?" Eddie asked, but then Amber gave him a hard slap. He stumbled backwards, staring at her in disbelief, a hand reaching up and grazing his cheek.

"That's for cheating on KT," Amber said simply, and she walked inside. Eddie rushed after her.

"Where is KT?" Eddie asked. "And I didn't mean to; I was drunk. I didn't think, I-"

"Oh shut up," Amber said, reminding Eddie of Patricia. "If you get drunk, then get drunk with your _girlfriend_."

"Where is she?" Eddie pleaded once more. Amber stared at him for a long time before admitting,

"She's upstairs, in my room," Amber said. "And if you hurt her even more, I can and will kill you." Eddie dashed away, taking the stairs two at a time and calling KT's name as he did so. KT exited Amber's room, her arms crossed. Her hair jumbled in a messy bun and her makeup cried off, she looked hungover.

"KT," Eddie breathed.

"I don't want to hear it," KT said before he could get another word in. "I know you cheated on me."

"I was drunk," Eddie said desperately.

"You still _cheated_ on me," KT snapped. "Let's just call it off before things get out of hand."

"I don't love her; I love you!" Eddie tried to reconcile their relationship. "I know you think I'm a cheater. And I don't blame you, but... I still want us. I don't like Patricia, I like you, and-"

"So you know her name," KT stated.

"Well so do you," Eddie said, not getting her point.

"How can I think you didn't mean to cheat on me?" KT asked softly. "I want to trust you, Eddie. I really, really do. It's just...maybe we should take a break..."

"_I didn't mean to_," Eddie said desperately.

"Just a break, okay?" KT said gently. "Until we can get to...a better point. Look, I know you were drunk and all, but...I wasn't faithful to you either. I was- I was seeing Jerome...for quite a while now..."

"You and _Jerome_?" Eddie echoed. "I have to kill that guy-!"

"Please, Eddie," KT said. "Let's try to be friends, okay? And let each other have some space for a little while?"

"Okay," Eddie said with a sigh. KT pressed her lips to his cheek gratefully before she turned and went back into Amber's room. Eddie just sighed to himself and left as well.

* * *

"Fabian, are you telling me you left Patricia BY _HERSELF_? WHEN SHE WAS _WASTED_?" Joy yelled at her best friend. "What kind of date are you?!"

"I'm sorry; I was busy!" Fabian said apologetically.

"Busy sucking face with Nina," Joy retorted angrily.

"We did not 'suck face' or whatever you call it," Fabian said. "Nina and I are friends and only friends."

"You told me you liked her," Joy said, confused.

"Well, I don't know if she likes me back," Fabian said, blushing at the thought of Nina. Joy watched him with a mixture of sadness and anger. She of course was angry at him; he left Patricia in the hands of the most evil girls in school! Then again, she was sad she wasn't one of those evil girls. Maybe if she was more popular, Fabian would be after her. She could only wish, anyway...wait, no! _She didn't like Fabian like that!_

"Has Jerome answered any of your texts? He won't answer mine," Joy changed the subject. "Yesterday was just plain..._awful_...so I don't blame him..."

"I know," Fabian said. "Even Jerome was with Nina before me..."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Joy snapped. "It was obvious they were making fun of Jerome for no reason-"

"Oh, and how do you know?" Fabian joked. "Have you slept with Jerome lately, too?"

"Ew, please!" Joy said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked him?" Fabian's eyes softened. "Best friends tell each other everything, right?"

"I didn't tell you because I don't like him!" Joy exclaimed. "You know I would tell you if I liked any boy!" This she said with such a fake smile it seemed unbelievable. Fabian seemed to buy it though.

"I know," Fabian said, reassured. "So, uh- should we go find Patricia?"

"Yes, let's," Joy said, and the two friends rushed to Fabian's car.

"Shotgun!" Fabian called teasingly. It was an ongoing joke between them, due to a story when they would always fight with each other to ride shotgun in Jerome's car.

"You're the one driving!" Joy laughed, pushing him slightly and holding onto his arm. Fabian laughed along, taking her arm in his and making her blush as they got into the car.

"Hey, Joy?" Fabian said as they drove away. "I know that, uh, Nina slept with Jerome, and I kind of...wanted your input on it. Do you think she really wants to be with him? I thought we had...I don't know...something." Joy wanted to tell him yes, but she knew she couldn't do that to her best friend.

"I think she's confused," Joy said. "About who she wants; anyone can see she's crazy about you, Fabes. And she'd be crazy if she didn't want you."

"Thanks," Fabian smiled fondly at the girl, his eyes full of joy. Joy just smiled sadly back at the joy in his eyes, wishing she could live up to her namesake. They pulled up at Amber's, seeing Patricia exiting the room. Patricia's face lit up, and she slid into the backseat.

"_Thanks a lot, _bitches," Patricia said. "I've always wanted to stay at Amber's house, you know?"

"I'm sorry," Fabian cringed. "I forgot about you. I saw you go off and I figured you'd catch a ride with Joy and Jerome..."

"Yeah, do not expect a second date," Joy joked, making Patricia gag at the thought of having to date Fabian again. Fabian turned a deep shade of red and drove away.

"So, how was your night?" Patricia asked. "Did you get laid, Fabian? How about you, Joy?" Fabian almost crashed the car right then and there.

"P-Patricia!" Fabian said, shocked. "Why would you-?"

"Ha! Got you," Patricia said, smiling. "I was just asking, cause you'll never believe who I had sex with..."

"I _really_ don't want to hear about your sex life," Fabian cringed.

"Shut up, Fabian," Patricia said venomously, before she turned to Joy. "Eddison Miller-Sweet."

"Why? You hate him," Joy said.

"I know!" Patricia groaned. "I was really drunk last night..."

"See, you should've been a good date, Fabian!" Joy scolded, making Fabian raise his hands defensively for a second before he placed them back on the wheel.

"All I know is, I can never see him the same ever again..." Patricia shivered.

"So, was he toned?" Joy asked, making Fabian stare at her in disbelief. "And tell me...was he..you know..._big_?"

"Ew, Joy!" Fabian yelled. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Yeah, Joy, why?" Patricia teased, but she answered her question anyway. "Well I don't even know if the sex was good or not! Or if we had sex...all I know is I woke up naked next to him."

"Different subject, please," Fabian winced.

"Hey, that's your fault for hanging out with girls all day," Patricia said, studying her cuticles.

"I need to spend more time with Jerome," Fabian muttered as they pulled up at Patricia's house.

* * *

"Jerome has a girlfriend, Jerome has a girlfriend!" Poppy cheered.

"Oh shut up already!" Jerome snapped, peeling his eyes away from the TV screen. "Joy and I are friends, Poppy! She only asked me as a date because her crush had to take my ex-girlfriend."

"I didn't like Patricia," Poppy said, knowing of whom he was speaking of. "She was always smoking in my face, and she used to make my dolls murder each other."

"Well that's what you get for keeping dolls," Jerome replied.

"I keep them for display!" Poppy said defensively.

"Patricia and I couldn't have worked, anyway," Jerome shrugged. "That's just life for you. So tell me, what about your love life?"

"I don't _have_ a love life," Poppy said, confused by his question.

"I know," Jerome grinned. "I just love to make you say that." Poppy stuck out her tongue at him before rushing out of the room to answer the telephone. Jerome turned his attention back to the TV, but he felt his own phone ring in his pocket. Distracted, he proceeded to take it out. He saw a unfamiliar number but he answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Jerome?" Mara asked on her line.

"_Jaffray_?" Jerome asked, surprised. "How did you get my number?"

"Joy gave it to me," Mara explained.

"How did _she_ get my number?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome, I wanted to talk to you," Mara said, ignoring his question. "About what happened, at the party. Look, you don't have to be embarrassed or anything, just because you slept with all those girls..."

"Do you really think I did?" Jerome asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "I'm not a man whore. I might have dated all those girls- at the same time- but I didn't have sex with them."

"So you're saying they made that up?" Mara lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't blame them," Jerome said with a shrug.

"They shouldn't have done that to you," Mara argued.

"Look," Jerome said seriously. "They didn't do anything to me. I'm fine, alright? Don't worry at all. I was the one who shouldn't have been dating all four girls at the same time. I deserve the mortification."

"You know you can talk to me," Mara said softly. "I don't think anyone should have to go through that, and besides, even if you were dating all four girls at once, you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. It's cruel to have to punish yours."

"Well, thank you, Mara," Jerome said. "But I don't need anyone to talk to right now. Maybe think of calling Mick or someone." He then hung up and placed his elbows on his knees, staring disdainfully at his phone.

"Jerome got rejected, Jerome got rejected..." Poppy chanted as she entered the room.

"Shut up already, Poopy," Jerome snapped in anger. No matter how hard he tried, he always ended up screwing up the things he liked most in life. And he hated that. Now, thanks to his actions, Mara Jaffray thought he liked to sleep around. How would he ever look good in her eyes again?

* * *

"Alfie, where are you going?!" Amber yelled as she saw her ex boyfriend walking away angrily. "I am talking to you-!"

"Amber!" Alfie cried in exasperation, turning around. "_We are not together anymore_."

"I decide when we break up," Amber snapped. "Who are you to break up with me, anyway? The whole thing with Jerome was a scam. We never tried to sleep with him." Alfie stood there for a few, silent seconds.

"Then why did you do that to Jerome?" Alfie asked finally. "He's not my friend, yeah, but he doesn't deserve that kind of prank."

"Yes he does," Amber replied. "He was dating KT, Nina, and me at the same time!"

"So you were with him," Alfie said, the hurt coming back to his eyes.

"Only because I thought you didn't care," Amber said softly. Alfie licked his lips once and studied Amber's eyes. Sincere and welcoming, that was how she always reeled him back in. But not this time.

"Sorry, Amber," Alfie said. "But we have to stay broken up. I don't know if I can trust you after this."

"What?!" Amber screeched. "I am so trustworthy! It would be impossible to do any better than me, anyway!" Alfie just turned around and walked away. He loved Amber, but sometimes she had her sweet days, and most of the time he was reassured how conceited she could be.

"Hey, Amber, I'm going to head out now-" KT began, twirling her keys in between her fingers. She was caught off guard, however, as Amber threw herself into KT's arms, crying uncontrollably. Much like Willow had done for KT, KT held onto her friend and helped her over her heartbreak.

"I thought he would forgive me," Amber cried. "I did it for all of us; can't he see that?"

"I know," KT whispered into Amber's ear. "But you know what, Amber? He doesn't deserve you. If he won't stop to listen and care for you no matter what, he's not worth it."

"What about you and Eddie?" Amber sniffled, making KT stiffen.

"We're taking a break," KT answered. "We both cheated on each other, so we're even, I guess."

"Well he'll be lucky if he even finds a girl half as great as you," Amber said sassily, making KT smile.

"Come on," KT said. "From now on, we have a sisterhood. Willow! Nina!" The two girls entered the room, both of them pushing their unkempt hair out of their eyes and moaning to each other of their pounding heads. Out of the four girls, they drank the most.

"We're making a sisterhood," Amber said. "From now on, it's always sisters before misters."

"Whores before bores," KT agreed.

"Sluts before mutts," Willow brightened.

"Hoes before bros," Nina grinned, and all four girls placed their hands upon each other's, pledging their loyalty.

**I don't know what I was thinking. Or drinking. "Girl whatcha drinking, don't let it sink in..." Okay on to thank reviewers:**

**Guest **

**Guest **

** INeedALife1 **

** theboyandgirlwhowaited **

**Kayleighann5 **

** TinyDancerHOA **

** TysonRoarPeddieRocks13 **

** artsoccer **

** Anna Bliss aka Ivy B **

** lovemeforwhoiam **

** sevendevils7 **

** FloraIrmaTylee **

** Gleek4260 **

** sinfullysarcastic **

** pure-black-wings **

** JustCallMePosh **

** TheEmptyOwl **

** DesiredHOA01 **

** stuckbeingrachel **

** xXAquaMangoXx **

** Directioner1085 **

**YOU GUYS WE BROKE 100 reviews and reached a whopping 106! I LOVE YOU ALL! SO I don't know where this story is going; I'm thinking that it will go up to Prom night or something. Not that great a chapter, but I'd love reviews anyway! :)**


	9. As your lies crumble down

**There be drama. I don't own House of Anubis. And don't expect such a fast update next time; I hardly know what I am doing. I am trying to capture all the drama of normal kids in high school. No, I don't do half the stuff they do, don't worry! And someone requested Jerina as a couple. I hate to disappoint, but I am sticking to Jara. I can have Jerina friendhsip though. :)**

_"Oh, Fabian..." Joy smiled shyly up at Fabian. His eyes reflected so much love. His arms were securely around her back, making her breathless at his touch._

_ "I love you," he whispered. _

_"What about Nina?" Joy asked._

_"She was nothing to me," Fabian said softly, his lips already nearing hers. Joy gasped slightly, leaning in as well-_

"Joy. Hey, Joy. JOY!" Patricia yelled, making Joy wake with a start.

"What?" Joy panicked. She looked around the classroom. The student were all laughing at her. Their teacher, Mr. Winkler, was not amused as he surveyed Joy suspiciously.

"It appears Joy has been asleep," Mr. Winkler said. "Maybe a few questions will wake her up. Joy, please write in the correct answer to this question." He pointed to a simple answer history question on the board. Joy sighed quietly. Patricia made a slashing motion to her neck, and Joy stared incredulously at her as she went up to the board.

"This is _so_ going in the yearbook," Willow snapped a photo with her phone as Joy started to write.

"Willow," Mr. Winkler said seriously, and Willow quickly pocketed her phone. Joy wanted to die right then and there. "Let me remind you, one more offense and you visit Mr. Sweet. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Willow said instantly. Joy couldn't help but laugh a little, making her the immediate target for Amber.

"I wonder what _Fabian_ would think," Amber giggled, and she and Willow both dissolved into laughter. Joy was mortified. They had heard her? She turned around to meet Patricia's eyes. Patricia just gave a slight nod, making Joy's face burn red as she confirmed everyone had heard her dream. She tried to recall what she said, but she couldn't remember.

"Thank you, Joy," Mr. Winkler said as Joy hurriedly took her seat after completing the question.

"_Oh, Fabian_," Amber whispered to Joy, obviously mimicking her, and she and Willow giggled amongst each other.

"Shut the fuck up, bitches," Patricia said rudely as the class fell silent. Joy couldn't help but give a grateful smile to her best friend.

"Patricia?" Mr. Winkler said warningly.

"Crap," Patricia muttered. Mr. Winkler turned back around and started to scribble down another question, considering her warned.

"What a teacher's pet," Amber remarked.

"Maybe he has the hots for her," Willow said, like the idea was dawning on her. "He is always staring at her. And letting her misbehave in class. OMG, would that make him a pedophile?"

"Duh," Amber said, studying her nails and giving Patricia a smirk. Patricia turned to Joy, her eyes already sparking for a fire to come. Joy couldn't help but wince as she recognized the look.

"Can I?" Patricia asked, and Joy gave a slow nod, already reaching into her backpack for the water bottle she always carried. Patricia took it and stood up, her chair scraping the floor. Joy looked away as Patricia uncapped the bottle and poured the water over Amber's head, also taking care to save some for Willow. Willow gave a whimper as half of the water splattered over her as well. Amber screamed loudly, standing up and turning accusingly at Patricia.

"You!" Amber bellowed. Patricia tossed Joy her water bottle back.

"You _helped_ her?" Willow asked Joy in disbelief, turning on her accusingly.

"Girls!" Mr. Winkler said, shocked. "All four of you to Mr. Sweet's office. Right now."

"But she did it!" Amber pouted childishly.

"I don't care who did what," Mr. Winkler said bluntly. "But you are all disrupting my class and I won't have it." Joy's mouth fell open in shock. She had never been sent to the principal's before...

"Yeah but Mr. Winkler, we were the victims here," Willow said, feigning hurt.

"I said NOW," Mr. Winkler said harshly. Joy quickly stood up. Amber and Willow also grumbled to each other as they followed. Patricia, used to it, expertly led the way. Once they reached the office, Patricia yanked open the door just as Eddie was reaching for it on the other side. His hand still in the air, he paused and stared at Patricia. Patricia glanced at him slowly, and they remained frozen there for a few seconds.

"Patricia," Eddie finally mumbled, acknowledging her quickly as he got ready to push past her.

"Slimeball," Patricia smirked at him. She loved the feeling of having power of him. A slow smile spread over his face in disbelief; she had bounced back quickly.

"Eddie? Who's there?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Oh, um, them," Eddie said lamely, walking back inside and holding the door as Patricia, Joy, Willow, and Amber walked inside. Mr. Sweet examined them over his glasses: Amber and Willow wet and looking angrily at Patricia, Patricia with a preoccupied look as she kept taking quick looks at Eddie, and Joy shaking, scared of what was to come.

"So, what happened here?" Mr. Sweet asked, not caring that his son was still in the room. Amber glanced in Eddie's direction, still staring daggers at him over everything with KT. Willow chose to speak up.

"We were in class, sir," Willow said. "Amber and I were just sitting there, when _she_-" this she said with a finger towards Patricia- "came up to us and threw water all over us, with help of _her_." On the last "her" she moved her finger to point to Joy.

"Um, no," Patricia cut in. "She and Amber accused Mr. Winkler of being a pedophile, and I merely stood up for him. Joy just happened to let me drink some of her water; she has nothing to do with this. I then just drenched these girls with Joy's water." Joy was still shaking, glancing around at all the faces. Eddie looked rather impressed by Patricia's persistence.

"I admire that you stood up for my colleague," Mr. Sweet directed this to Patricia. "Yet this was not the way to solve it. We will discuss your punishment in a few minutes. The rest of you may leave- but you two, come back after school." The two girls he spoke to were Amber and Willow.

"Wait, why?" Willow asked.

"Such a matter must be investigated," Mr. Sweet said. "Even if it is a lie, I must know of Mr. Winkler's whereabouts and you two can tell me what makes you think he is a pedophile-"

"What?" Patricia spat. "They're just liars! Mr. Winkler is NOT a pedophile! He's a great teacher! He's just really nice to students!" Joy watched Patricia have her outburst and recalled that Patricia had a small crush on the older man.

"How nice would you say?" Mr. Sweet asked seriously.

"What the _hell_ are you suggesting?" Patricia exploded. "So he's hot and available. That doesn't mean he's after high school girls!" Amber and Willow all gasped aloud, smiling laughs being released. The color drained from Patricia's face as she realized what she had revealed. Mr. Sweet looked disgusted and Eddie stared straight ahead, stiff and unmoving.

"I know what this week's scoop is..." Amber whispered to Willow.

"Oh shut up!" Joy yelled at her before she realized what was happening. "Would you stop trying to ruin everyone's lives? You're just a no good slut who takes pleasure in hurting others! You're a- a- a bitch!" She spat out the word uncertainly. She was no saint, but she was the slightest bit innocent.

"Ahem," Mr. Sweet cleared his throat. Joy paled, and Patricia gave her a thumbs up.

"You could start by interviewing everyone in Mr. Winkler's class, dad," Eddie suggested. "Right now."

"What the _fuck_ is up with you?!" Patricia yelled. "You actually believe that shit?"

"Language!" Mr. Sweet said sharply. "Eddison, lead these two young ladies back." He motioned to Joy and Patricia. "For now, Ms. Williamson, you are excused until further notice. You two-" this he said to Amber and Willow- "will stay here. You shall be the first to be interviewed." Patricia gave Joy a smug look as they exited the office, holding up a hand for a high five once they were free. Joy weakly slapped it down.

"I feel sick; can I go to the bathroom?" Joy asked.

"Whatever," Patricia shrugged and she followed Joy over to the girl's bathroom. Joy entered, but Patricia was held back by the hand on her shoulder. She turned to glare at Eddie, as if barely realizing he was here.

"Look," Eddie said before she could spit an insult. "I don't want a thing to change between us, Patricia. We're just so..weird now. I want to talk about it-"

"For the last time, there is no '_us_'. Nor will there ever be," Patricia reminded him. "I hate you, you hate me. That's the way it works."

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" Eddie asked, frustrated. "Sure I don't like you in any way, but do you really have to keep ignoring me? I always thought we were...I dunno...friends."

"Friends?" Patricia echoed. "Oh hell no. I don't like you, period. Just because we got a little wasted at a party- together- doesn't make us immediate friends."

"Can we forget that ever happened?" Eddie asked. "I don't want it to loom over us or anything. Sure we messed up- but, um- can't we start over or something?"

"No," Patricia said flatly.

"Please," Eddie said, and Patricia paused, remembering just how she met Eddison Miller-Sweet.

_"Here again, are you, Ms. Williamson?" Victor sneered down at Patricia, who sat idly at a desk._

_"Hey, Vic," Patricia said easily. "Just me again today?"_

_"Not today," Victor surprised her with that. "A young man was being rather rude to Mrs. Andrews today and was sentenced to detention-"_

_"Wow, you make it sound like a prison," Patricia cut him off, receiving a death glare on his part. "Sorry."_

_"He was actually rather insistent on showing up here, yet he hasn't even arrived," Victor took out a pocket watch, then he looked up at the clock as if it was wrong. It was just one of Victor's many habits. "It is 3 o clock. You have five minutes precisely-"_

_"And then I want to hear a pin drop," Patricia finished. "Why do you always give me five minutes before telling me to shut up, anyway? Is that a weird habit of yours?"_

_"I don't tolerate rudeness," Victor said bluntly and he moved to close the door when a boy ran in. "You must be the Miller boy."_

_"Yeah, and you're...Vincent?" the boy said. Patricia gave a 'ha!' at that, making Victor give her his famous death stare._

_"Take a seat," Victor said stiffly. Patricia studied the boy. Not quite tall, but not short, he looked like an average guy. Blond hair, hazel eyes, and a slight build. He gave a crooked half-grin as he took the seat next to Patricia. Victor eyed him suspiciously, but then his phone rang and he rushed outside to answer it._

_"So, what makes you think you can sit here?" Patricia demanded. The boy looked at her quizzically._

_"You know, usually girls would be asking for a name," the boy said pointedly. "So I'm Eddie by the way; and you are?"_

_"I said, what makes you think you can sit here?" Patricia repeated._

_"Hey, don't be yakking to me about where I can sit," Eddie said, offended. "I thought I'd get to know a fellow student better; is that such a crime, Yacker?"_

_"Yacker?" Patricia repeated, obviously not pleased with the nickname._

_"And I still didn't get your name," Eddie then offered a hand. "Let's try that again, huh? I'm Eddie."_

_"Eddie Krueger." Patricia mumbled. Eddie dropped his hand, beginning to laugh._

_"I think you mean Freddie," Eddie said between laughs._

_"What?" Patricia asked._

_"Freddie Krueger?" Eddie said with smirk._

_"Whatever," Patricia snapped. "You're still a nightmare."_

_"Way to slay the heart, British babe," Eddie said._

_"Do not call me that," Patricia said fiercely._

_"Okay, then," Eddie said. "I guess you're stuck with Yacker."_

_"You are such a slimeball," Patricia retorted._

_"So, then, will you tell me your name or what?" Eddie asked bluntly. "The whole mysterious thing was almost sexy, but now it's just annoying."_

_"Funny," Patricia said. "So are you."_

_"Sexy?" Eddie smirked._

_"Annoying," Patricia replied._

_"Like your accent," Eddie said._

_"What?" Patricia asked venomously._

_"Oh come on," Eddie said. "I'm trying to be nice?" Patricia glanced at him curiously. He cocked his head to one side, giving her a soft smile, trying too hard to look cute. Patricia resisted an urge to roll her eyes._

_"My name is Patricia," Patricia admitted._

_"I think I like Yacker better," Eddie said, making Patricia stare incredulously at him._

_"You are such a-" Patricia began to say, but Victor walked in and Patricia didn't finish the sentence._

"I don't want to be friends with you," Patricia said once she was done recalling the story. "So don't try anything over me. Mark my words; the day I start to like you is the day hell freezes over. And don't give me shit on how 'it will freeze when I get there'. It's not cute, it's not funny, it's not even the slightest bit amusing. So you can take all your peacemaking ways and shove them right up your-"

"Hey, are we going?" Joy exited the bathroom, happy once more. Patricia let her mouth fall closed, not finishing the last thought.

"Yacker-" Eddie began to say, and Joy glanced from him to Patricia over and over again, fearing a fight.

"Shut up," Patricia cut him off, and she turned to Joy. "Let's go." Joy bit her lip softly, almost feeling sorry for Eddie, but thought better of it.

"Patricia, are you-" Joy began.

"I'm fine," Patricia said, but she felt anything but. She wanted to cry and she didn't know why. She felt it then- the urge. The need. The want. "I'll be right back, okay? You go on to class without me."

"Alright," Joy complied. She knew Patricia in these moods and was used to it, actually. Patricia opened her locker discreetly, tucking something into her blazer pocket. Slipping into the empty bathroom, she took out the small, pointed knife and got into one of the stalls, locking the door. Once alone, she let the silver blade touch the skin of her wrist.

* * *

"Mara!" Mick enveloped the girl in a tight hug. Mara hugged him back with equal force, meeting his eyes and giving him a smile. "I was worried after Amber's party; did you get home alright? Who took you?"

"Joy," Mara said. She didn't want to mention Fabian, because she knew Mick would get very jealous.

"Good," Mick breathed. "I was drunk, wasn't I? Did I do anything stupid?"

"You were trying to seduce me," Mara admitted.

"I did-?" Mick paused to try to remember, and then a slow smile spread over his lips. "I must've looked like a mess, yeah?" He gave an easy laugh and Mara laughed along.

"Just a little bit," Mara said, taking his arm warmly. "So you never told me; how are things looking for you to get into that fancy sports camp?"

"Oh, that old thing," Mick shrugged. "It's nothing huge...except for the fact that _I made it in_!"

"Mick, that's wonderful!" Mara hugged him again. "I am so happy for you!"

"There's just one problem," Mick said. "The camp...it's not near here. It's in Australia."

"Australia?" Mara echoed. "Why so...far?"

"I don't want to leave you here," Mick said quickly. "I'm just- thinking. It could be the opportunity of a lifetime, and I don't want to make any hasty decisions just yet."

"Mick...you have to go," Mara said. "Forget me, you'll get plenty of girls. When will you ever get a chance like this again? You need to take it. These kind of opportunities only come once in a lifetime."

"Well maybe you only come once in a lifetime," Mick protested.

"Mick..." Mara said softly.

"I don't want to lose you, Mara," Mick said. "You make me different. You make me better. I really don't want to sacrifice everything we are so I can go kick a ball around a yard...or tackle a few guys...or score a few jumpers..." He sighed, longingly aching to play any sport at the moment.

"Let's not bring up the subject," Mara cut him off. "Besides, it'd only be for one summer, right?" Mick broke into a smile.

"Yeah," he said. "Who's to say we can't make a long distance relationship work for a few months? I was overreacting. Me leaving won't affect us at all."

"Of course not," Mara kissed his cheek softly, and Mick turned his head to capture her lips quickly.

"I need to go," Mick said once he had pulled away. "I need to go speak to Ms. Robinson. She's helping me out with training and stuff. See you later, babe!"

"Bye," Mara said good-naturally as they parted.

"I bet it makes you sad that he's not sure what to choose," Jerome said, making Mara turn to see him leaning against a row of lockers, as always.

"Jerome, why do you always show up when Mick leaves?" Mara asked curiously.

"Because there is a great chance I could get my head ripped off if I go up to you when he's still here, maybe?" Jerome suggested, prompting a laugh from Mara. "I'm just a simple guy, here to offer advice."

"Alright, let's hear it," Mara agreed readily. Jerome walked over to Mara, keeping a respectful distance.

"You should leave Mick," Jerome stated. Mara's smile fell off her face, and she studied Jerome cautiously.

"Why?" Mara's words were cold, but she let Jerome have a chance to explain himself.

"Let's face it, Jaffray," Jerome said. "Mick- though a meathead- is a sap. He'll never leave unless you flat out tell him he needs to go. And even then he might not. It would be the only way to get him to follow his dream-"

"He can still have a dream, here with me!" Mara exploded. "We are making a long-distance relationship work; it's only for a few months, anyway, and then he'll come back-"

"He lied," Jerome cut her off. "I overheard him talking to Alfie-"

"Oh, so now you're eavesdropping." Mara stated.

"He said if he left to the camp, and did well, he would be offered a scholarship to a school there in Australia," Jerome ignored Mara's icy words. "And he also mentioned that school was one of the best; that he'd kill to go there."

"No," Mara shook her head. "You're lying. Mick would never hide something so important from me."

"Oh, but he did," Jerome said firmly. "All I'm asking, Mara, is do you want his happiness or yours?"

"You're twisted," Mara said, and she felt hot tears prick her eyes. "It is not a question over whose happiness is received. We both love each other too much for anything like that-"

"But he lied to you," Jerome said. "Don't tell me that doesn't get you the slightest bit mad-"

"Stop," Mara held up a hand. "Mick does not lie to me. I know he doesn't. It is sick how you are even trying to make it seem like he is-!"

"Are you saying I'm the liar?" Jerome asked, shocked.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Mara snapped.

"Who are you and where is Mara?" Jerome blinked, surprised.

"You're asking me to believe you, the womanizer who plays pranks on the student body and teachers, over my caring, supportive, and honest boyfriend?" Mara lifted an eyebrow. "The question is, who are you? I thought I had broken through to you, even if it was a little. But now I see I was wrong."

"Don't accuse me of anything!" Jerome raised his voice. "I would not lie! Maybe to some teachers, sure, and even some students, but not to you! _I would never lie to you_!"

"And what makes you so sure?" Mara yelled. "Go away, Jerome. Go away and leave me alone!" Jerome stared down at her, shocked. Angry. Sad. Finally he did as she said, turning to go. Mara walked away without looking back. Jerome knew that because he did. Without even thinking, he found his way to his locker, yanking it open and reaching all the way back, his fingers curling around a plastic bag. He took it out and slid it into his pocket, ready to go outside.

He avoided people as he pushed his way past, readily ducking teachers. He went out to the parking lot of the school. Off in the side, under some stairs, was an empty space Jerome memorized by look. His spot. He slid under it, hiding himself from the rest of the world, staring down disdainfully at his shaking hands. He didn't want to. He couldn't. But the urges won. He reached into his pocket and took out the small packet of cocaine.

**Shocked? I am too. I think I'm drunk on sugar. So on to thank reviewers: **

**Guest **

**Kayleighann5 **

** AquaRose77 **

**Amika**

**JerinaLover **

**Guest **

**Guest **

** sevendevils7 **

** DesiredHOA01 **

** sinfullysarcastic **

** Gleek4260**

** Anna Bliss aka Ivy B **

** DenisseDC **

** xXAquaMangoXx **

** JustLieForMe **

** DirectionerxnsibunaxPeddie1085 **

** stuckbeingrachel **

**Guys, we have reached 122 reviews. Only three reviews away from my highest, with would be 125. It's crazy; I love you all! And worried that Patricia is a bitch? Don't be. There will be plenty of Peddie chances...maybe even next chapter? ;)**


	10. These wounds won't seem to heal

**I don't own House of Anubis. Guys I love you. We have reached 144 reviews. Beating my previous best. I AM SO DARN HAPPY! I know, I thought I'd update Sunday. BUT I had to post it early. Short and all. **

"You have to be shitting me," Patricia mumbled. "This stupid project again? I had to do it in the freaking _eighth_ grade."

"Patricia," Joy scolded. "I think it'd be fun!" Patricia just huffed, sinking down in her seat. Ms. Denby had a crate full of baby dolls in her arms, smiling brightly at the students.

"With these babie prototypes, you will learn respect. Care. And maybe one or two of you will make a new friend." Ms. Denby said.

"Can we pick our partner?" Jerome called out.

"No, Jerome, I will," Ms. Denby said. "I even made a list-" Before she could go on, Mr. Sweet entered the room, a boy trailing behind him. With cropped blond hair and slightly broad shoulders, the boy made all the girls in the room do a double take.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Caroline," Mr. Sweet said. "but I'd like you all to meet our newest student. Everyone, this is Benji." Eddie stared at him, horrified, as memories rushed through his mind. Benji gave him a wink.

"I trust everyone will give Benji a warm welcome," Ms. Denby assured him.

"Hi," Joy said breathlessly to him, and Benji gave her a warm smile. Patricia shot her a what-gives? look, and Joy held up her hands defensively.

"Thank you," Mr. Sweet said, and he left.

"Benji, take a seat next to KT," Ms. Denby said, signaling to the girl, and Benji gladly complied. Eddie clenched a fist at that. Usually he'd be there, next to KT, but now he sat in a two person desk by himself as they weren't dating anymore.

"Hey," Benji said as he did so.

"Hi," KT broke into a wide smile. Eddie looked away, disgusted.

"Alright everyone," Ms. Denby said. "Here is how it's going to go. Jerome, you'll be with Nina. Joy, you'll be with Benji; luckily he came here at the right time. I was worried you'd have to be a single mother. Eddie, with Patricia-"

"WHAT?" Patricia exploded.

"Why?" Eddie asked at the same time.

"Calm down," Ms. Denby said sharply. "I think this exercise will do you both good. Okay, now KT, you'll be with..." As she droned on, Joy turned to shrug apologetically at Patricia. "Will everyone pair up, please?" Patricia begrudgingly got up and went over to Eddie. Joy introduced herself to Benji and led him to the table next to Patricia and Eddie.

"Hello, Eddie," Benji said.

"_Benji_," Eddie grumbled.

"No way; you know each other?" Joy said, interested.

"We went to the same school back in America," Eddie said through gritted teeth.

"Oh goody, another American," Patricia mumbled.

"And who might you be?" Benji turned to her, taking her hand and brushing a kiss to her knuckles. Patricia jerked her hand away, staring daggers at him. "Hey, I'm sorry if that offended you." He looked genuine, and Patricia softened a bit.

"No," Patricia mumbled. "It's fine, but don't do that again."

"Of course," Benji said, smiling his warm smile. Patricia couldn't help but give the slightest smile back. Eddie stared offhandedly at Benji, trying to seem like he didn't care, but he had to admit he was mad Benji could charm Patricia without trying and Eddie failed even _while_ trying.

"Send one of your partners to get the doll, please," Ms. Denby said.

"I'll go," Benji told Joy, and he left before she could object. Joy watched him dreamily.

"He's a real gentleman, isn't he?" Joy sighed.

"And a real pain in the ass," Eddie mumbled.

"I guess you could say he is a gentleman," Patricia said. "While others-" this she said while glancing at Eddie- "are stupid, idiotic, and have no chance with girls." She stood up sharply and went to get their doll. She and Jerome exchanged looks as they went up, Patricia giving him a glare and Jerome giving her a wink. Patricia smacked his arm softly, and he smiled. It was as if they were back on good terms.

"No hard feelings, Trixie?" Jerome asked slowly. "I was stupid and I know that; I shouldn't have pushed your limits."

"I don't think we ever really liked each other," Patricia said. "In a couple way, anyway."

"So, we're back at that awkward friend stage?" Jerome offered her a hand. Patricia gave the slightest smile.

"Alright," she shook his hand teasingly.

"Take your seats, please." Ms. Denby said, and they shuffled into their seats. Jerome took a careful seat next to Nina. Nina avoided all eye contact and Jerome stiffly slid the baby doll across the table, towards her.

"Don't do that!" Nina cried suddenly, making Jerome jump. "Imagine that was a real baby! You'd hurt her!"

"And who says it's a her?" Jerome grinned, already turning on the charm. Nina bit her lip softly, gazing at Jerome. She remembered when she when to Anubis High for the first time. Jerome had charmed her endlessly, and assured her they'd be a couple once they felt they were ready. When he started to date Patricia, she lost hope for them...but he told her he still wanted to be her boyfriend. He just wanted to tie up loose ends with Patricia; so in the meantime, Jerome and Nina dated in secret. How stupid she had been.

"I do," Nina said firmly, and she looked away. Jerome watched her silently, his blue eyes flickering ever so often to her, then to the desk.

"That thing," Jerome began hesitantly- "that you did at the party. That was because I was dating all of you at the same time, wasn't it?"

"I don't know why you thought you could get away with it," Nina laughed bitterly. "We were all friends; we'd all tell each other eventually."

"I figured that," Jerome said. "I just didn't care. I didn't care if I looked bad to the student body; everyone assumed it anyway. I just played along. Now, though...I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you that much."

"The sad part was that I thought you were the one," Nina said softly. "The one I'd fall for. Was I wrong."

"I was a jerk," Jerome nodded solemnly. "I truly meant to come clean to you all. I just didn't have time."

"Why the change of heart?" Nina asked slowly. "You were always teasing me about how you wanted a 'challenge' and stuff. Why are you trying to be the good one now?"

"Let's just say I met a girl," Jerome shrugged. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Martin; I was trying to see if I could get away with it. And I did. Then I realized I was being selfish for doing so, and it's just...hectic. Please tell me you still aren't mad."

"I am," Nina said, but she softened. "I'm not a bad person, though, and I'll let you have one more chance. One. Got it?"

"I feel honored," Jerome gave her a smile, and Nina relaxed happily. "Say, how are you and Stutter Rutter doing?"

"Oh, Fabian and I are doing okay," Nina said, and her happy demeanor fell.

"Alright, what's going on?" Jerome asked.

"Well...I _want_ to like him. I just don't think I'm really ready for a boyfriend... and besides, Amber doesn't approve..." Nina said.

"Amber?" Jerome snorted. "Since when do you follow Amber's orders? It's your life, Nina. When are you going to take charge?"

"She means well," Nina said hesitantly. "I think."

"Thinking," Jerome mocked. "When are you going to stop thinking and start acting?"

"Hey, Amber will always be my best friend, no matter what," Nina snapped. "You can't say you have had loyal friends, have you?" Jerome thought back to Alfie, and he gritted his teeth, but made no sound. Nina watched him, slightly alarmed.

"Forget it," Jerome mumbled.

"Forget what?" Nina questioned.

"Everything," Jerome said bitterly.

"You know, for a guy, you have severe mood swings," Nina observed, bringing an amused half-smile to Jerome's face.

"I suppose so," Jerome shrugged.

"Jerome," Nina said softly.

"Hm?" Jerome glanced her way.

"We can't talk outside of here...and even in here KT is looking suspiciously at us. I just wanted to, uh- let you know," Nina said. "We kind of made a pact- like a sisterhood-KT, Amber, Willow and I-"

"I get it," Jerome cut her off. "You can't let your friends know you forgive me. Don't worry about it." The bell rang at that moment, and the class erupted into whoops. Jerome joined Patricia and Joy, who were both with their partners. Nina cast a quick look at him before joining KT.

"Weasel! Take the goddamned baby!" Patricia yelled rudely as they left, throwing the baby doll in Eddie's arms. Eddie caught it barely by the head, stopping suddenly and making Patricia crash into him. She fell backward; he regained his balance and properly held the baby in his arms. Benji, who was behind Patricia, caught her quickly. She looked up at him, speechless. He gave her a fleeting half-smile before releasing her.

"Sorry," Benji said, and he graciously took the baby doll Joy was offering him.

"It's okay," Patricia said softly. Eddie scoffed at this.

"I'll take the baby after school," Joy told Benji. "And you can take him tomorrow."

"That works," Benji nodded, and he gave Joy a nod before cradling the doll in his hands. "I have to get to math; see you all later!" He walked away with a smile to both girls and a smirk at Eddie. Eddie made a face after him.

"Isn't he so... dreamy?" Joy sighed after him.

"Who is?" Fabian joined them as he exited his class.

"Fabian!" Joy's eyes grew huge.

"She's stuck over that new guy, Benji," Patricia explained. "He's alright. He's not a jerk and he's pretty hot."

"I'm just going to go now," Eddie said, rushing away with their baby.

"Why are you spending so much time with Eddie lately?" Fabian asked Patricia curiously. "It's like you two are _inseparable_."

"No," Patricia said angrily. "I have been trying to avoid him. All he does is get all up in my face. We're always thrown together, we're always running into each other, and he even had the nerve to ask if we were friends! Can you believe that guy?"

"He's trying to break through to you," Joy offered.

"As if," Patricia snorted.

"You're awfully headstrong," Fabian observed. "Why don't you give Eddie another chance?"

"You're my friends! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" Patricia yelled.

"Whoa, we are," Joy tried to say. She reached out for her friend, but Patricia jerked her arm away. "Patricia, don't be like this..."

"I'll be however I want," Patricia turned away, walking briskly. Joy started to go after her, but Fabian caught her by the arm.

"Let her be," Fabian said quietly. "Patricia is always stubborn." Joy stared up at him before stopping and letting her go.

Patricia went back to the bathroom. It always seemed like the same old routine, didn't it? Take the blade, cut her wrists, and cry her heart out. Why did her life turn out this way? What could she have done that was so awful? What bewitched her to do such a thing? The bang of the bathroom door opening made her jump. The room filled with girly squeals and cries, and Patricia knew that Amber and her groupies had arrived. She stayed still, waiting, but unfortunately she forgot to lock her stall, and someone pushed it open.

"Oh! I'm sorry," KT said when she stood face-to-face with Patricia. Patricia shoved her hands behind her back, hiding the knife. "Have you been... crying?"

"No," Patricia said. "Get out already." The fire was gone from her voice; she sounded desperate and sad. KT licked her lips once, unsure. She recognized the girl- she was the one Eddie had been with- but she didn't want to hold a grudge against her or anything.

"I know you, don't I?" KT asked softly, against her better judgment. "Patricia?"

"Oh, you know someone's name. Congratulations; do you want a party to go with that?" Patricia said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Is it too much to ask for a girl to use the bathroom without someone getting all up in her face?"

"KT was being nice, bitch," Amber joined KT. "What's your problem? Did your no-good boyfriend screw another girl? Oh, wait- he screwed all of us." She looked smugly at Patricia.

"Jerome is _not_ my boyfriend." Patricia said firmly. "Besides, I don't care who he's with. He can lower himself to the scum of the school but I won't give a shit."

"Oh, that's funny; the scum like you?" Amber sneered.

"Amber," Nina was pulling Amber away now. "Stop it! It's not nice. It's rude, it's mean-"

"Relax, Nina!" Amber hissed. "I'm just giving her a taste of her own medicine. She's always bagging on us. Why can't we return the favor?"

"You're the one who started everything!" Patricia exploded. "You're the one who started teasing me. You thought you were better than me-"

"I don't think, honey, _I know_," Amber smirked.

"Amber," Willow joined Nina. "Leave it be. Come on."

"Shut up," Patricia said weakly, trying to move away as her hands ached from holding the knife. And before she knew it, the knife fell from her fingers. It hit the floor with a clang, making all five girls stare down at it. She felt the pain in her wrists and hoped she wasn't bleeding too much.

"Ooh the emo girl is suicidal!" Amber laughed. "We all saw it coming..."

"Amber, shut up!" Nina exploded. "You have no right to do this... any of this! You are such a...a bitch! All you do is bully people! You think you're a leader but you're not looked at with respect, you're feared!" Amber gasped audibly, and KT and Willow remained looking at Patricia, both of them scared for her.

"Nina, since when are you sticking up for her?" Amber asked Nina angrily.

"Since you became such a bitch!" Nina cried, and the two girls stared to have a glare-off, making KT and Willow uncomfortable.

"Can all of you just back the fuck up?" Patricia demanded.

"Patricia, you don't have to turn to his!" Willow cried suddenly. "You can't kill yourself!"

"It's wrong," KT agreed.

"The world has so much more to offer..." Nina began, but already tears were obstructing Patricia's eyes. She was feeling dizzy. The four girls before her were turning into eight. She wanted to fall to the floor. Her head was swaying.

"Patricia, are you going to pass out?" KT was taking her arm, and Amber was looking on, looking mad but the slightest- tiniest- bit worried.

"I'm f-" Patricia cut herself off as she proceeded to throw up.

"Ew!" Amber cried, but Patricia didn't hear her. She was already passed out on the floor.

* * *

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TELL ME I CAN'T SEE HER! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Joy yelled angrily. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE TO TELL ME ANYTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO!"

"Joy, calm down," Fabian said as he waited patiently behind her at the hospital, awaiting the moment they could visit Patricia.

"I'M CALM!" Joy screamed in response, ready to go after Fabian next. Fabian engulfed her in a tight hug, making Joy start to cry uncontrollably. "I want to see her. I want to see her. I want-"

"I know," Fabian whispered softly. "And you will, okay? You will. When she's ready." He led her away silently, sitting her down at one of the waiting room chairs. She didn't let go.

"Guys," Jerome came rushing into the room at that moment, relief flooding to his eyes when he saw them. "Willow told me. Is she better? Can we see her?"

"Not yet," Fabian said, still holding Joy and soothing her. "Can you call Mara? Joy's been asking for her."

"Sure thing," Jerome said, but he didn't want to speak to her again...he knew he'd messed up already.

"Joy, want to give Jerome her number?" Fabian asked.

"I gave her his," Joy mumbled in reply, her face still shoved against Fabian's chest.

"Yeah, I have it right here." Jerome said, and he walked away, dialing the number. She answered on the first ring.

"Jerome, I've been worried sick. Why didn't you want to talk to me?" Mara asked breathlessly.

"Mara," Jerome said slowly. "Patricia is in the hospital. It would mean a lot to us- to me- that you would come. She could use some support..."

"Oh, my," Mara whispered softly. "Can you some pick me up?"

So that was how Jerome ended up getting Mara's address from Joy and going to pick her up. Truth be told, he didn't mind. He was rather entranced by Mara for some reason...she was a challenge to the others girls who never knew her, but she was mostly the challenge for Jerome. She was what made him angry and confused, yet breathless and happy. He honked as he pulled up to her house, feeling a little worried as to what her boyfriend would think. She ran out, giving him a quick wave. Her normally wavy hair was straight and sleek, and her makeup was more evident.

"You dressed up for a hospital?" Jerome asked as Mara entered his car.

"No!" Mara said, horrified. "I went somewhere before you called me."

"Ah," Jerome nodded as he pulled away from her driveway. "Somewhere... with Mick?"

"No," Mara said. "I went to my aunt's for dinner. She likes to go out to fancy places. I didn't have time to change. Do you think we can get Patricia some flowers or something?"

"Well Patricia has never been a flowers person," Jerome thought. "But okay. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Did you ever get her flowers when you dated her?" Mara asked, and the question hit Jerome hard.

"No," Jerome said. "I didn't." He thought about it now. Why didn't he? It was rather weird to go from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend... and the fact he was seeing other girls at the time... he winced involuntarily.

"Are you alright?" Mara asked, training her dark eyes on him. Jerome swallowed hard before answering.

"Of course."

He pulled up at a little flower shop, stopping abruptly and waiting. Mara unbuckled her seat belt and eagerly got off the car. Jerome opted to stay behind; it's not like he'd be of much help, anyway. He was startled, however, as Mara knocked on his window, gesturing for him to get up and follow her. Jerome finally obliged. Mara ran inside, looking overjoyed. Jerome stuck his hands in his pockets as he followed. The small, boxed in place made him slightly claustrophobic but he chose to ignore the shivering feeling. Mara was sniffing all flowers in her reach, trying to pick the perfect bouquet.

"Jerome, what color does Patricia like?" Mara asked as she fingered some white flowers.

"Black," Jerome said. "Red. I don't know."

"Smell these." Mara shoved a bouquet of roses under his nose. "Don't they smell...wonderful?" Jerome leaned forward and sniffed along, unsure why he was doing so. Mara leaned along to sniff as well, her head accidentally hitting Jerome's. "Ow! Sorry!"

"It's okay," Jerome said, self-consciously looking sideways at how close Mara was. Their eyes met and Mara blushed involuntarily.

"So...do you think they will work?" Mara quickly asked.

"I guess so," Jerome shrugged. "We shouldn't delay, you know."

"Oh I know," Mara sighed. "Do you think she likes roses? Or something darker? Wow, look at these, Jerome. They are such a dark, dark red; they're almost black around the edges. What do you-"

"Get them," Jerome cut her off, already knowing Patricia would love them. Once they had purchased the flowers they sped off to the hospital, hoping Patricia was okay. Jerome and Mara practically burst through the doors. Joy and Fabian looked up from the card game they were playing to stare at them.

"Hey guys," Fabian said. "They'll let us see Patricia in like ten minutes. Want to play?"

"We're playing Go Fish," Joy informed them proudly. "and I'm winning."

"Only because you keep looking at my cards!" Fabian protested.

"You keep pushing them towards me! How can I resist?" Joy teased, and the two friends fell into comfortable laughter. Jerome and Mara exchanged looks, but they sat down good-naturedly.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Jerome asked slowly as he picked up a few cards.

"She's awake," Joy said, and they could see the hint of tears in her eyes. "_She's awake_." Mara flung her arms around Joy and they burst out crying. Jerome and Fabian exchanged looks and shrugs.

"Patient Patricia Williamson is now taking visitors," a bored looking nurse announced, stepping out between the double doors. Her four friends looked at each other before they slowly started the walk to Patricia's room. Jerome was the one to open the door, allowing for Mara, Joy, and Fabian to walk in first.

Patricia lifted her head, giving them a wavering smile. Dark circles outlined her jade green eyes, making them seem pale and lifeless. Her auburn hair, always so straight, hung loosely over her shoulders, tangled and drab. She wore a simple light blue hospital gown, but she wore it in her feisty way.

"Patricia! You're okay!" Joy sobbed, rushing to hug her right off. Mara slowly joined the hug with both Joy and Patricia's urging. Once they had let her go they turned towards the boys.

"Hey, Trixie," Jerome said.

"The original idiot," Patricia greeted him with a rare smile. "You and Fabian a couple now? I see you offering him those flowers."

"I see you're the same," Jerome chuckled, and he handed her the flowers. "Mara's idea."

"They are nice," Patricia said absentmindedly as she felt the petals. "Say, why haven't you said anything yet, Fabian?"

"Er, hi," Fabian said awkwardly. "So...when do you get out?"

"A few days at the most, I think," Patricia said. "I don't know the details. I was just a little dizzy or something; it wasn't anything huge."

"Don't cut yourself, Patricia," Joy choked. "It's not worth it."

"How do you-" Patricia began, but Mara took Patricia's arm and slowly ran a finger over the scars protruding from her skin. "-oh."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joy cried.

"I didn't want to," Patricia mumbled.

"We're always here, Patricia," Fabian said, and Patricia bit her lip, tears already forming.

"Damn it, you guys are making me emotional!" Patricia cried.

"Um, excuse me?" the nurse re-entered the room. "Patricia Williamson, right?"

"That's me," Patricia said.

"We have some worries concerning you," the nurse said.

"Worries?" Joy echoed.

"We did the normal checkup; X-rays, heartbeat, the works," the nurse said. "We got the results for one of the X rays and we're concerned. Something is wrong."

"Wrong? What's wrong?" Jerome jumped into the conversation.

"That's the thing," the nurse said. "It's not to be discussed in mixed company. We must speak privately."

"Oh, I don't mind," Patricia waved away the idea. "Let my friends hear."

"You're sure?" the nurse asked slowly.

"Yep," Patricia said calmly.

"Well then," the nurse nodded. "It's not sure, of course, it seems to be a little unclear, and only time will tell...even then, it might not mean anything. I don't want to give you false information, but-"

"Oh tell us already," Mara exploded.

"We think you're pregnant," the nurse finished.

**Big thanks to Anna Bliss aka Ivy B for the idea of Patricia getting pregnant. We worked out the idea in a way. ;) Oh and a huge thanks to DirectionerxnsibunaxPeddie1085 for keeping our little secret since they also thought of the idea! Crazy, right? I know I wanted to reveal it next chapter but I'll have the aftermath...or will I? **

**Thanks to my reviewers: **

** HOAfanficgirl **

**Ally **

**Guest **

** TheEmptyOwl **

**Kayleighann5 **

** cruzguadalupe6 **

** sevendevils7 **

** PerfectlyImperfect7 **

** Anna Bliss aka Ivy B **

**Guest- You're the one who hates Peddie and loves Keddie. I'm sorry but I'm sticking to Peddie. I respect it if you stop reading. I know I would if the couple was Jeroy. **

** Kellie Parker **

** DesiredHOA01**

**Guest **

**Guest **

** TinyDancerHOA **

** DirectionerxnsibunaxPeddie1085 **

** Gleek4260 **

** xXAquaMangoXx **

** stuckbeingrachel **

** sinfullysarcastic **

**Thanks guys. As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Got a secret, can you keep it?

**I don't own House of Anubis. Another filler. Sorry guys. But...hint hint... Peddie!**

Eddie was with his dad, like he was every Sunday. They were supposed to be bonding, but instead they sat in utter silence, chewing on half-cooked pasta that demonstrated Mr. Sweet's cooking skills.

"So, Eddison," Mr. Sweet said suddenly. "How are your classes going?"

"Fine," Eddie replied, poking at his food but not making a move to eat it.

"Caroline said that baby project was going to be a hit with you kids." Mr. Sweet said eagerly. "How is it going?"

"I have Patricia as a partner," Eddie snorted. "Of all people, right?"

"And how is she? Getting any better?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Better at what?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"You know, has she recovered?" Mr. Sweet said.

"From what?" Eddie said, still confused.

"She's in the hospital," Mr. Sweet said slowly. "I assumed you knew..."

"For what?" Eddie asked, mystified.

"Who knows?" Mr. Sweet said. "You ought to visit her."

"_Me_?" Eddie exclaimed.

"You're the father of her fake baby," Mr. Sweet said. "You can't be one of those fathers who denies their child their mother-"

"You are taking this way too seriously," Eddie remarked, taking a drink of water from the cup beside his plate.

"It wouldn't hurt to do something nice for her," Mr. Sweet said. "She has to be suffering."

"Let her suffer." Eddie snapped. "She doesn't give a shit if I do; why should I?"

"Eddison Miller Sweet." Mr. Sweet said sharply.

"Fine, I'll do something nice for the bitch," Eddie mumbled bitterly. "I just don't know what."

"Going to see her would be a first," Mr. Sweet suggested, ignoring his son's profanity. "Just make sure to take the baby."

"What the hell, dad?" Eddie said, annoyed.

"It's what ties you to her, isn't it?" Mr. Sweet said, standing up to wash his plate. Eddie left his on the table uncaringly as he went to dig out the baby doll from his room. This was all a bunch of bullshit to him. Once he found the doll he went downstairs, taking the car keys and heading out without as much as a goodbye. He could've just SAID he went to the hospital, of course, but he figured it would be best to just do it for real.

"I'm here to see Patricia Williamson," Eddie told the lady at the front desk once he arrived.

"You're right on time; she just woke up." the lady said kindly as she gave Eddie a visitor's pass. Eddie grunted a reply before he took off towards the room the visitor's pass indicated. Already he was starting to regret it. He paused before the door, considering to turn back, but he finally gave in and pushed his way inside.

"What are you doing here?" Patricia spat when she saw Eddie enter the room, a baby doll in hand. "I think you have the wrong room, doofus."

"Nope, I'm here to see a Yacker Williamson." Eddie teased, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Why?" Patricia asked bluntly. "I told you that I hated you."

"Yeah, I know," Eddie said. "and that makes sense; I hate you too. I just thought our poor child would want to see his mother before she passed away..."

"Oh ha ha," Patricia said dryly. "I'll have you know, it's nothing serious. I'll be out in a few days, so there was _no need_ for you to come."

"Why are you here?" Eddie asked curiously, setting down the baby doll beside him.

"I fainted," Patricia said, giving no more than that. Eddie nodded and they fell into silence that Patricia broke quickly. "So why did you _really_ come?"

"Dad told me it'd be the nice thing to do," Eddie mumbled.

"Eddison Miller-Sweet is trying to be nice?" Patricia snorted. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey, I'm being forced to be nice; there's a difference," Eddie laughed easily, but his face fell sober and he studied Patricia's disheveled appearance slowly. "So...how are you doing? Feeling okay?"

"All I'm feeling is anger," Patricia grumbled. "I want to leave this hellhole."

"I guess I wouldn't want to be in this place, either. I hate needles," Eddie shivered.

"You and me both," Patricia sighed.

"So what do you like to listen to, music wise?" Eddie asked.

"Why are you asking?" Patricia crossed her arms defiantly.

"If we're going to spend most of the year together, we should at least know a little about each other, right?" Eddie shrugged. "So-?"

"I like the band Sick Puppies," Patricia admitted.

"No. Freaking. Way." Eddie said, awestruck. "You like Sick Puppies too?!"

"Too? As if. There's no way someone like you could like Sick Puppies." Patricia said.

"As if _you_ could like Sick Puppies!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Okay we both like Sick Puppies," Patricia held up her hands in surrender. "So that makes us like the same music...and what?"

"Well you can tell me more about your life, Yacker," Eddie said. "Any deep, dark secret you want to share?"

"I don't think so," Patricia said. "Why would I tell you if I did, anyway?"

"I guess you're right." Eddie agreed. "How's this? My dad is the principal of the school. Boom. Dark secret."

"I would hardly call that dark," Patricia said dryly. "Well, I have a twin sister."

"Oh God no," Eddie feigned dying. "_Two_ Yackers? The world is doomed!"

"I'll have you know, she is nothing like me," Patricia stuck out her tongue at him. "She's quieter. Nicer, I guess."

"How come I haven't met her?" Eddie asked.

"She doesn't go to our school, that's why." Patricia replied. "She goes to some fancy boarding school."

"Ugh. That's for snobs." Eddie stated.

"Yeah, but she's anything but a snob," Patricia said. "She's too nice for her own good."

"Now that's a secret." Eddie said proudly. "How about colors? What's your favorite color?"

"Blood red," Patricia answered readily. "You?"

"Blue," Eddie said. "What about pets? Do you have any?"

"No." Patricia said, not interested. "I have a question for you. When did you become such a jerk? Was that in middle school or something?"

"Ha Ha," Eddie said sarcastically. "I'm no jerk, Hermione. I happen to be better than you, that's all." This he said teasingly, not surely.

"And what makes _you_ better than _me_?" Patricia laughed. "You are such an egomaniac!" She didn't sound offended, though; she was happy. Happy to be teasing Eddie. Happy to have something good to do in the prison they called a hospital.

"I'm hurt," Eddie clasped a hand over his chest, acting as though he were shot in the heart. Patricia laughed again, giving him one of her rare almost-smiles. Eddie let a half-smile cover his lips as well. For once, he was having..._fun_ with _Patricia_. Who would have thought it?

* * *

Jerome was at the local bookstore. He had no ambitions to read at all, but Poppy had called him in a panic because she needed a book. Who was he to refuse her? He needed a book anyway; he was just pushing off getting it because then he'd have no excuse not to read it. What did he care for reading _Romeo and Juliet_? It was only for his English class. Once he had taken the book- and Poppy's- he went to the register, itching to leave.

"Jerome?" Mara Jaffray's mouth fell open as Jerome walked over to her, two books in hand. Jerome stopped in his tracks, a few feet away from the desk. He blinked once before placing the books down on the desk.

"Hello, Jaffray," Jerome said finally. "Why am I not surprised that you work at a bookstore?"

"My aunt runs it," Mara said self-consciously. "I just help out a little." She rang up Jerome's books. "$20. 46."

"So expensive," Jerome made a show of groaning as he reached for his wallet, making Mara giggle.

"A bit of light reading?" Mara asked, picking up _Romeo and Juliet_. "I didn't peg you for a romantic type, Jerome!"

"I'll have you know, that's for English class," Jerome retorted.

"I figured," Mara gave him a bright smile. Jerome placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter and then he tossed along two quarters. Mara took it and gave him, in return, four pennies.

"See you around, then," Jerome said. "Wait... what time do you come out?"

"Oh, a few minutes," Mara said absentmindedly.

"I'll wait for you." Jerome said, surprising Mara.

"Well... alright," Mara said shyly. Jerome gave her a grin before stepping off to the side. True to her word, Mara left the register after about five minutes. Jerome walked beside her as she stepped outside, being mindful to hold the door for her.

"So do you walk home?" Jerome asked.

"I live only about thirty minutes away on foot." Mara shrugged.

"Only?" Jerome echoed. "That's it, I'm driving you."

"You don't need to." Mara said.

"I insist," Jerome gave her a charming smile. Mara smiled softly in return, but she shook the smile away quickly. She couldn't fall for Jerome Clarke. Mick didn't deserve that. Jerome opened her car door and slid into his own seat. Mara gave him a weak smile and a soft 'thank-you.' Then they fell into silence.

"Jerome." Mara then broke it. "I'm sorry. About everything. You needed space and I invaded it. You know, about the thing with the party..."

"What are you sorry for?" Jerome asked. "Being kind? I would never get mad at you over that, Jaffray. I'm sorry for telling you that thing about Mick. That thing that's true."

"I haven't asked him about it," Mara said. "I want to believe you're right, Jerome. I really do. I just can't confirm it with him...I'm worried."

"I wouldn't lie to you. I keep telling you that." Jerome said kindly, giving Mara a quick look before starting to drive. "So, where do I go?"

"Keep going straight," Mara replied. "and don't stop until you reach the third light. Once you reach it, turn left."

"Sure thing," Jerome mused. He hit the radio on just as it began to play the song "Secret" by the Pierces.

"I love this song." Mara said softly. "It's so haunting."

"And here I though you were all sunshine." Jerome joked. "Who knew you liked songs about people dying?"

"Everyone has a dark side, right?" Mara shrugged.

"I beg to differ," Jerome said. "I don't have a dark side."

"Oh I'm sure there's some deep, dark secret you have," Mara laughed. "You can't say you've never hidden anything."

"What's to hide?" Jerome said. "I'm an open book."

"Then tell me all about you," Mara said. "Who is Jerome Clarke?"

"Let's see: I dated Patricia Williamson, but that was all a joke- we never even liked each other that way. I was once friends with Alfie Lewis. My friends are Fabian, Joy, Patricia, and you." Jerome said.

"What about your family? I'd love to know about them." Mara asked.

"Oh. _Them_." Jerome said cautiously. "There isn't much to tell- they're your normal parents. And I have a little sister, but that's about it."

"You have a little sister? Aw, how sweet!" Mara cried.

"Yeah, but she's not." Jerome said. "She's a pain."

"What's her name? How old is she?" Mara pressed.

"Easy, Jaffray," Jerome said. "No need for an interrogation. She's a freshman in high school and her name is Poppy."

"Poppy," Mara echoed. "It sounds familiar. I think I might have met her once."

"Well we barely met, too," Jerome reminded her. "So you wouldn't have known her." Mara fell silent and she realized how true it was. She felt so safe and sure with Jerome when she had met him a few weeks ago...and to think, he had kissed her. She had come far from being disgusted by him to accepting a ride home from him.

"How did you and Patricia end up dating?" Mara asked suddenly.

"It started with a game of truth or dare," Jerome said. "We had to make out for a few minutes- and the rest is history. I'm not so proud of my player-ish ways, though... Now enough about me. What about you and Mick? How are you doing?"

"We're doing great," Mara said softly, almost inaudibly. "We haven't seen each other in a few days, really. Too much stuff going on. He's always busy training."

"Right." Jerome said, and they fell silent. Jerome pulled up to her house and he turned to her, a shy smile on his face. "Here you are, Jaffray. Your castle awaits."

"Thank you, my good knight," Mara joked along, but her face turned serious afterwards. "You'll be okay?"

"No doubt." Jerome replied. "Knights are strong. Now hurry up, Princess, or else your parents will be worried."

"I don't think of myself as a Princess," Mara scoffed.

"Ah, of course not. My bad." Jerome said. "You're the Ice Queen! Icy Queen of Ice! Better?"

"Not funny!" Mara giggled. "Okay, good-bye, Jerome." Jerome gave her a mock salute before driving away.

* * *

Amber Millington did not cry. Okay, maybe she did, but never in public. So why did she feel like bawling _now_? Alfie and Willow were seated beside each other, studying math books together at Starbucks. As in, Amber's favorite place to go to. Until recently, it seemed.

"So if I use the quadratic formula, it won't affect the outcome?" Alfie was asking.

"Nope," Willow said cheerfully. "See? Here, compare your answer to mine."

"Perfect," Alfie grinned, and they turned to look at each other with dopey smiles on their faces. Amber _had_ been going for her usual Caramel Machiatto, but now all she wanted to do was leave. What happened to their pact? They even had gotten their drinks to go with it: Amber and her Caramel Machiatto, Willow with her White Mocha, Nina with her Vanilla Latte, and KT with her Mocha Frappuccino. It was their Starbucks regulars. It was their _legacy_. Finally she took out her phone, going outside in a furious blunder as she began to text.

Amber: Grls. Respond.

KT: What

Nina: You

Amber: Can we pretend we r not angry right now?

Nina: 4 what?

Amber: It's Willow.

KT: Y hasn't she txtd?

Amber: She's flirting it up with Alfie.

Nina: Oh, Amber. LOL

Amber: LOL? What is this, some fucking joke to u?

Nina: What?

KT: Nina, she thinks you're saying laugh out loud.

Nina: NO! It means lots of love. What kind of world is this anymore?

Amber: She is breaking our pact, u know.

KT: So what do we do?

Amber: She needs to be kicked out

Nina: Amber, that's too harsh. Let's talk first.

Amber: I'm tired of talking. Talking gets NO results.

KT: You're being rash again.

Amber: I don't care. If you have any sense you'll understand why.

KT: Let me try to txt her.

Amber: No. She's right in front of me. I can talk 2 her.

Nina: It's not worth it, Amber. Remember the pact.

But Amber had clicked her phone closed. She stormed into Starbucks with her head held high. She walked with the air of someone high and mighty. Willow saw her coming and she bit her lip nervously. Alfie looked away.

"Willow Jenks," Amber stopped before her, studying her cooly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was helping Alfie with this math problem." Willow said, making sure to point to it as evidence.

"Right." Amber sneered. "and that's why you were _flirting_."

"I wasn't," Willow's eyes were wide and innocent. "I swear it."

"Too late. I know what I saw," Amber said. "When you break the rules, you get punished. It was supposed to be us over any guy, but you just _had_ to break that, didn't you."

"I didn't mean to," Willow blurted. "Alfie and I are nothing, Amber, really!"

"Mess with fire and you'll end up burned," Amber said. "Good-bye, Willow. And good day." She took out her iPhone and made a point of tapping and swiping the screen in front of them, deleting Willow's number from her contacts. She then flounced out of the coffee shop. Willow felt her face burn. This was a bad idea and she knew it...why did she always end up failing at everything? She gathered her things and dashed outside with no more words to Alfie.

Amber watched her go, a smug look on her face. Yet as Willow disappeared, she felt the urge to cry again. She didn't want years of friendship to go down the drain. What was she _thinking_? She tried to stay strong. Be the image. Play the perfect girl. So she let Willow go. And then she went back into Starbucks. Cause hey, a girl's gotta have her Caramel Machiatto.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Joy said. "I just can't believe it! Patricia... _pregnant_."

"I don't mean to be rude," Fabian told his best friend. "but I saw it coming."

"...not helping, Fabes," Joy shook her head at him. The two friends were at Joy's house, sitting on her bed, with playing cards scattered around them, long forgotten.

"I'm sorry." Fabian said, but he didn't sound like it. "She does have such a- a _reputation_ for, you know...doing the deed with several guys..."

"Maybe," Joy said. "but Patricia's not stupid. I thought she was on the pill- at least, I thought she was... I haven't seen her take it in a while..."

"A pill for what?" Fabian asked, and Joy smacked him over the head. "Ow!"

"Maybe it's wrong," Joy went on, ignoring Fabian. "They did say they weren't _certain_ on anything."

"See? You're too worked up over this," Fabian said comfortingly. "Patricia is strong. She won't do anything she won't finish through with."

"You don't think she'll get an abortion, do you?" Joy panicked. "She can't. She wouldn't...would she? The poor baby-!"

"JOY!" Fabian grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes meeting hers firmly. "She. Will. Be. Fine."

"I know," Joy groaned. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Why?" Fabian asked simply, laying out on Joy's bed with a sigh of contentment.

"You don't think she'll detach herself from us because we know her secret, do you?" Joy worried.

"Don't worry so much," Fabian said. "She would never. Don't you worry."

"_Don't you worry, don't you worry child..._" Joy sang.

"No, please, don't sing!" Fabian acted as though he were dying. Joy giggled and laid down beside him. They sat in silence, staring up at Joy's ceiling.

"You know, Nina is a nice girl." Joy said suddenly.

"Yeah, she is." Fabian said softly.

"I'm happy for you," Joy managed to say.

"Thanks," Fabian said with a shy smile towards her. "Now when are you going to confess your secret crush?"

"What?" Joy screeched, and she turned bright red. "W-What do you mean?"

"I know you, Joy," Fabian chuckled. "So I know when you're in love. Is it that Ben guy Patricia told me about? He's an okay guy."

"Ben and I are strictly partners," Joy said. "Nothing more."

"No need to get defensive," Fabian raised his hands in surrender. "Keep it a secret from me, then. I see how it is."

"No," Joy said quickly. "I just- don't like anyone that way."

"Whatever you say," Fabian said nonchalantly. "Now are we going to finish our game of Go Fish?"

"You want to get beat, fine by me," Joy grinned.

"You were _not_ winning," Fabian sulked. "I was only a pair behind you!"

"Oh, it's on," Joy smirked, and they dove into their cards. "Got any threes?"

"Nope, Go Fish," Fabian said, determined to win. "Do you have any-"

"No." Joy cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish!" Fabian protested. "Do you have any se-"

"No." Joy repeated.

"JOY!" Fabian cried, and Joy dissolved into giggles.

"Okay, okay," Joy said.

"Do you have any sevens?" Fabian asked.

"Here," Joy gave him a soft smile as she passed him the card. Fabian gave her a smile back.

"I'm glad we're getting to spend some time together," Fabian said. "High school; it's always so hectic, huh?"

"Yep," Joy agreed. "And now I can beat you at all games again."

"Why can't we ever play any mind games?" Fabian complained. "We always play the games that _you're_ good at!"

"Alright, how about we play twenty questions?" Joy asked. "I'll ask."

"No way. I'm asking." Fabian interrupted. "You've had your turn to win."

"That makes no sense. If you're the one asking the questions-" Joy began.

"Hold on, let me think." Fabian cut her off. "Alright, I have something in mind."

"Is it an animal?" Joy asked.

"No." Fabian answered readily.

"Is it something physical?" Joy asked.

"No." Fabian crossed his arms in a challenging way.

"Is it a disease?" Joy tried.

"Nope." Fabian said smugly.

"Okay, well, does it relate to the solar system?" Joy questioned.

"I don't _only_ like the Solar System, you know." Fabian reminded the girl. "How would you feel if I asked if it related to Twilight?"

"Answer the question," Joy remained stubborn.

"No," Fabian said.

"No to answering the question or no as the answer?" Joy inquired.

"The latter." Fabian replied.

"What the heck does _latter_ mean?" Joy said, even more confused.

"The second one, Joy!" Fabian said in annoyance.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy-? Okay, onwards! Is it related to medicine?" Joy asked.

"No. At least, I'd think not," Fabian said.

"Interesting. 'Kay, does it relate to English?" Joy started to bounce on her bed.

"Well it's a word, and since words are part of the English language-" Fabian began.

"FABIAN!" Joy cried.

"Fine, no." Fabian sighed.

"Is it related to math?" Joy asked.

"Yes." Fabian gave a curt nod.

"Yes?" Joy asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Fabian nodded again.

"YES!" Joy cheered.

"Next question?" Fabian demanded.

"Oh, uh, is it the quantamic equation?" Joy asked hopefully.

"There is no such thing as a quantamic equation." Fabian said slowly.

"Well excuse me." Joy scoffed. "There _should_ be."

"Just ask another question," Fabian sighed.

"Is it a number?" Joy asked.

"Yes," Fabian said.

"Is it a negative number?" Joy asked.

"No," Fabian replied.

"Then is it a positive number?" Joy questioned.

"Yes," Fabian said. Joy paused, unsure of what to ask about positive numbers.

"Is it a number over one hundred?" Joy asked.

"Nope," Fabian smirked.

"Well, is the number below ten?" Joy huffed, now annoyed at his smugness.

"Yes," Fabian said.

"Goody! Is it one?" Joy pressed.

"No." Fabian replied.

"Two?" Joy asked hopefully.

"Nope." Fabian said gleefully.

"Three." Joy stated surely.

"Nuh-uh." Fabian shook his head, and Joy huffed in indignation.

"Four?" Joy asked hesitantly.

"Try again," Fabian said tauntingly.

"That was _not_ a yes or no answer!" Joy snapped.

"Geez. Okay, no." Fabian said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Five?" Joy was practically begging by now.

"No," Fabian said.

"Six?" Joy pleaded.

"No." Fabian said.

"Seven-?" Joy said tentatively.

"No, and you're all out of questions." Fabian smirked. "I. Win."

"You're such a jerk," Joy said. "What was it, then? Eight? Nine?"

"None of them," Fabian said. "It was pi."

"Pie?" Joy echoed. "How is pie a number?!"

"Pi! As in, 3.14?" Fabian said pointedly.

"I should've guessed that right off! That's, like, your favorite number!" Joy feigned fainting on her bed, making Fabian laugh.

"Yes, you should've," Fabian said. "How do you not know me, Joy? I am _hurt_."

"Oh shut up," Joy said good-naturedly, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Remember when we were little kids?" Fabian asked, and he suddenly caught Joy's hand tightly in his, proceeding in making her blush. "We would always wrestle each other to see who was stronger?"

"And I would always beat you," Joy said smugly.

"I was short," Fabian said defensively. "and I wasn't that strong, okay? I was _five_."

"Why did we even stop?" Joy asked.

"'Cause I got built," Fabian joked.

"Let's put that to the test, tough guy," Joy said, getting up on her knees and pulling her hand from Fabian's.

"Joy, are you sure about this? Last time you said you-" Fabian said- or rather, _tried_ to say- as he got on his knees as well, but that was before Joy flung herself at him. The wind was knocked out of him as he hit the soft, springy bed.

"C'mon, Rutter!" Joy exclaimed. "Don't give up so easily! What happened to Mr. Built-Now?"

"One, that's an _awful_ nickname," Fabian winced. "Two- I am _not_ giving up!" He countered Joy's previous attack by flipping her over and holding her by the waist with a firm arm. "And three- do you give up?"

"Never!" Joy's voice came out muffled, and Fabian couldn't help but chuckle at her persistence. He was about to say something more but the door to Joy's room flung open. Fabian quickly pulled away and Joy sat up, pushing back her unkempt brown hair. Joy's mom stood at the doorway, breathless.

"Joy, honey," she said. "It's your friend, Patricia. She needs you."

* * *

Eddie didn't know what had happened. One minute she was laughing with him; the next, Patricia was moaning in pain. She had begged the doctors to call her friends as soon as possible, as well as her parents.

"Yacker? You doing okay?" Eddie asked slowly as Patricia shivered in the hospital bed, her pale face going paler.

"Are they here yet?" Patricia whispered.

"Er, no, not yet." Eddie answered. Patricia emitted a soft whimper.

"It hurts." Patricia mumbled. "It fucking _hurts_."

"Um..." Eddie didn't know what to do, so he surged forward and placed a hand over hers. "It'll be fine..." He was caught off guard as she clutched his hand tightly.

"Fucking _shit_." Patricia grumbled. "I want to fucking leave..."

"Always the rebel, even in the hospital," Eddie commented. Despite Patricia's pain, she managed a small smile. She did not want to be holding this boy's hand. They hated each other. Then why did he make her feel so... comforted? So... safe? She slowly turned to look at Eddie, the pain now taking a dizzying effet. His eyes, so weirdly hazel, were so warm. Gentle. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"PATRICIA!" Joy burst into the room, Fabian right behind her. "WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE OKAY? IS SHE-"

"Inside voice, Joy," Fabian reminded her. Joy quieted.

"She just fell asleep," Eddie said.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Joy asked suspiciously. "Patricia doesn't even _like_ you."

"I know," Eddie said simply. He untangled his fingers from Patricia's and stood up. "I can go; besides, I think I've overstayed. Give her our baby doll when she wakes up, won't you?" He handed the baby doll to Joy. Joy remained cautious of him. Eddie had never done anything to Joy, but she had heard enough rantings from Patricia to be careful around him. Before Eddie could exit, the doctor entered the room.

"Are Miss Williamson's parents here yet?" the doctor inquired.

"Not yet," Fabian answered. "Doctor, do you have a diagnosis?"

"It's nothing serious," the doctor said, and something in Joy snapped.

"Nothing _serious_?" Joy said slowly at first. "What do you mean by _nothing serious_? I WILL SHOW YOU FUCKING SERIOUS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, BUT DO NOT DISMISS MY BEST FRIEND'S PAIN AS FUCKING _NOTHING SERIOUS_!"

"Joy," Fabian said firmly, and Joy started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay," Joy said. Fabian hugged her comfortingly.

"Everyone deals with pregnancy different," the doctor said. "She just gets cramps. It's natural, don't you worry. I was just asking about her parents because I needed some medical information..."

But Eddie had tuned him out after the word "pregnancy". Patricia Williamson, the rebel. The goth girl. The snarky redhead. The no-tears-girl of Anubis High. She was... _pregnant_?

**And now Eddie knows. Stand clear of the fangirls! Thanks 2 the following ppl:**

**Guest- You have some great ideas, but I'm sorry; I can't use them. I am sticking to Peddie, sorry.**

**Guest **

** HOAfanficgirl **

** houseofanubisfan2 **

** LovelyJenxxo- Here is your Jabian. Enjoy. ;)**

** ImWritingInThisSec**

** TinyDancerHOA **

** Skylar of Gryffindor **

** artsoccer **

**Jerinalover **

**Kayleighann5 **

** cruzguadalupe6 **

** Gleek4260 **

** sinfullysarcastic **

** Oshiro-Chan **

** SilverPebbbles **

** BehindTheseCastleWalls **

**Guest **

**Guest **

**woozy **

** stuckbeingrachel **

** DesiredHOA01 **

** JustCallMePosh **

** sevendevils7 **

** Anna Bliss aka Ivy B **

** TheEmptyOwl**

** jesse2thebeat-Hmf. Your review hurt. I'd like to see you do better, honey.**

** xXAquaMangoXx **

** DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085**

**Drmiracle**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO, SO MUCH. Guess who know has 183 reviews?! ME! I never would have thought it! Oh, imagine if I were to reach 200?! That's, like, my dream! So I was interested with something...how old do you guys think I am? I always think of you guys' ages...well, I guess them. Some of you might know, actually, I sometimes let it slip, but...give me your guess! Person to get it right gets a sneak peek of the next chapter! *when it's ready- or rather, when I start it* **


	12. I can cut you into pieces

**I feel dead. I don't own House of Anubis. Props to Tinydancerhoa for guessing my age right and for the feedback on my chapter preview. :)**

Mick downed his water in about two gulps, throughly exhausted. He had been working out for over an hour now. He was determined to go to that sports camp. He just wished he didn't hide the truth from Mara. In reality, he wanted very much to go to the school itself and not only the camp. It would be the opportunity of a lifetime. Blowing air from his lips, he fell to the ground, his back touching the grass and his eyes shut tightly.

"If you're going to die, at least don't die where the cheerleaders practice," a voice piped up. Mick opened his eyes to see Nina staring down at him, her sandy hair cascading down her shoulders.

"I'm just tired is all," Mick shrugged, sitting up. "Are you having practice right now?"

"In a few minutes," Nina said, and she sat down on the grass next to him. "If you don't mind, I'm joining you. I didn't sleep well last night, so I need all the rest I can get." She laid back, emitting a relaxed sigh. "How come you're always working out, Mick? I see you working out like every day."

"I thought girls _liked_ when a guy worked out," Mick said playfully.

"We do," Nina agreed. "but only when they go around shirtless."

"That can be arranged," Mick wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Nina smacked his arm lightly. Mick and Nina weren't that great of friends, but they talked once in a while.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Nina's tone of voice went softer, a little more cautious.

"Shoot," Mick said, returning to his original position, his head only a few inches away from Nina's.

"Why did you break up with Amber?" Nina asked. Mick paused to take in her question. No one had ever asked him such a personal question before.

"Mara," Mick answered simply.

"Yes, but why choose Mara over Amber?" Nina restated the question.

"I guess we just didn't connect as well as Mara and I do," Mick said. "Amber was great, really, she was. She was just kind of suffocating. She had to control everything. I know she's real nice deep down, but now she's just turning evil. I didn't like her change. Mara kind of... integrated herself into my life when she started to tutor me. We grew real close."

"She was really happy with Alfie," Nina said softly. "She's so upset."

"So not get them back together?" Mick suggested. "You could be like a matchmaker."

"Me? Play matchmaker?" Nina said. "No thanks. That's Amber's specialty."

"But you could," Mick said. "Heck, I'd help. Amber and I are still good friends."

"She mentioned you guys have, like, a brother/sister relationship," Nina said.

"Well, I guess so," Mick said. "I don't really know."

"You know, maybe we _could_ pull this off," Nina said slowly. "Are you in?"

"Do I have anything to lose?" Mick asked.

"Possibly your dignity," Nina teased.

"As long as I don't lose my athletic ability," Mick said with a grin. "Alright, I'm in. Those crazy kids need to get back together for sure."

"NINA!" KT called her name loudly. "HEY NINA!"

"I'm like ten feet away from you!" Nina called towards her. She stood up. "I guess I have to go practice now."

"See you later, yeah?" Mick said, sitting up.

"Yeah," Nina echoed, a smile on her face. "Wait, I almost forgot! We were all going to Amber's house to hang out after school. See you there?"

"If it fits in my schedule," Mick joked. "I'll just tell Mara and we'll see you guys."

"Okay." Nina nodded, but she couldn't deny she felt her good mood waver a bit when he mentioned _Mara_.

* * *

"Guess what, bitches? I am now free!" Patricia crowed as Joy, Fabian, and Jerome met her outside the hospital.

"Sweet!" Joy cried. "Oh wait, I almost forgot." She handed Patricia the baby doll Eddie had given her.

"So how are you feeling?" Jerome asked, but Patricia ignored his question.

"Where'd you get this?" Patricia demanded.

"Eddie said to give it to you," Joy said simply.

"Oh. Yeah. He was at the hospital." Patricia said.

"How far along are you, Patricia?" Joy asked.

"A few weeks, I think," Patricia shrugged.

"So who's the father?" Jerome asked bluntly. Joy and Fabian gave him serious stares.

"We _disscussed_ this, Jerome," Joy said slowly. "You can't just _ask_ a pregnant woman anything. You'll either make her cry, make her hit you, or just make her shut you out of her world."

"What if it's..." Fabian trailed off. "...you know..."

"Enlighten us," Joy said.

"_Jerome_?" Fabian asked tentatively. Patricia and Jerome exchanged looks, then burst out laughing.

"If she's a few weeks along, I don't think so," Jerome said nonchalantly. "Who have you been sleeping with, Trixie? I'm not the one anymore?" He faked a loud gasp.

"You never _were_," Patricia replied, but they seemed content to be insulting each other again.

"So now that the question was asked, do we get an answer?" Fabian questioned. This got him a slap over the head from Joy. "Ow!"

"I don't know," Patricia said. "I have a guess, though."

"Who?" Joy asked, but she clamped her hand over her mouth to try to act as though she wasn't questioning a pregnant woman.

"Eddie," Patricia said glumly.

"I didn't know you hooked up with that guy," Jerome said. "Slutty Patty is back!"

"Do _not_ give me that nickname," Patricia snarled. "Can we just go out and get ice cream or something? I am dying."

"Yay!" Joy tugged on Fabian's arm, pulling him towards Jerome's car. "SHOTGUN!"

"No fair!" Fabian complained.

"Hey, the sick girl gets to ride shotgun!" Patricia called, and she raced after them. Jerome made sure to catch up and help her steady herself. Exes or not, they still had a close friendship. Joy and Fabian had, respectively, taken seats in the back. Jerome helped Patricia, who was still feeling a little dizzy, into the passenger seat before taking a seat at his own driver's side.

"Where to?" Jerome asked.

"Just go to McDonald's," Joy replied.

"Hey, your car smells weird," Patricia remarked. "It smells girly."

"Jerome, do you have something you want to tell us?" Joy teased. "We won't judge you if you decided to change genders..."

"Hilarious, aren't you, Mercer?" Jerome said dryly. Joy erupted into giggles and even Fabian laughed at that. Patricia just waited for Jerome to explain.

"I drove Mara home once," Jerome said nonchalantly.

"Oh God NO!" Joy cried. "You _cannot_ play my friend's heart, Jerome Clarke!"

"He already did," Fabian cut in. Joy gave him a death glare. "Y-You know, with _Patricia_." He stuttered towards the end, now fearful.

"He didn't play me; I was playing him, too," Patricia said bluntly.

"Wait, you _were_?" Jerome said, shocked. Patricia smirked and Jerome turned on the radio. "You're really evil, Trixie. Very evil indeed."

"You barely figured that out?" was Patricia's only retort. Jerome pulled into McDonald's and they went in to get ice cream. Jerome got caramel, Patricia strawberry, and Fabian and Joy got chocolate. As well as her ice cream, Patricia ordered some fries and a burger. They sat down to eat. Patricia took the pickles and left the rest of the burger. She then placed the pickles in her ice cream and continued eating like nothing happened.

"Patricia," Joy exploded. "I'm sorry, but I want to know. Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I haven't decided," Patricia said, calmly devouring a strawberry-covered pickle.

"You won't get an abortion, will you?" Joy pleaded.

"I said I HAVEN'T DECIDED," Patricia said loudly.

"We're going to stand by your decision, you know," Fabian said. "No matter what it is."

"This is all getting too sentimental for me," Patricia stood up. "I need air."

"I'll come with you," Joy said.

"No." Patricia said. "Just me." She left, promising she wouldn't be long. She walked over to a small park a few lights away from the fast food place, seating herself at a bench. There she let her first tear fall. Pregnant. Fifteen years old and PREGNANT. She couldn't believe it. Why had she ever stopped taking the pill? Why had she been such a slut? The sad part was, she didn't know who the father was. Unless...if she and Eddie had done what she assumed they did...

No. Freaking. Way. It all added up. Could she be pregnant with none other that Eddison Miller-Sweet's baby?

* * *

Mara hated Amber. She was normally a very sunny person, but she couldn't deny she hated Amber Millington's guts. Maybe she would still be tolerating her if she hadn't started the game of truth or dare.

They had been all sitting around, bored. _Mean Girls_ was on TV, and KT sat watching. Amber and Nina were in the kitchen, mixing up drinks. Mick and Mara were on the couch next to KT, Mick's arm draped around Mara's shoulders. Eddie stood off to the side, texting someone, probably Alfie. Amber had said Alfie could come if Mick and Eddie wanted him too, but it was clear Alfie preferred to stay out of the drama.

"I have an _idea_," Amber sing-songed. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Yes! Let's do it!" KT agreed.

"That's a girly game," Eddie complained.

"Then you're all gay today." Amber said sharply. "Mick, you'll play, won't you?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes that everyone melted for.

"Alright," Mick said easily, pulling his arm away from Mara and joining KT, Amber, and Nina. "Mars, you'll play too, right?"

"Oh. Sure." Mara said. "Will it be as fun with so little people, though?" She was stalling the game, but she didn't care. She didn't like to play games like truth or dare.

"Eddie's playing." Amber said firmly. With a groan Eddie dropped down beside Nina.

"We can call your friends, can't we, Mara?" Nina asked suddenly. A smile graced Amber's lips.

"Yes, of course!" Amber smirked. "How about it, Mara?" Mara wanted to say no, but even Mick turned to look at her expectantly.

"They're probably busy," Mara opted to blurt.

"No harm in trying," Amber pressed on. Mara took a deep breath and dialed Joy's number.

"Hi, this is Joy's phone, Fabian speaking." Fabian answered.

"FABIAN!" Joy took her phone. "Sorry about that. Who's this?"

"It's me. Mara." Mara said. "Listen- can you and Fabian come to Amber's house? There's a little get-together over here..."

"Amber? As in, the bitch? The slut? The Amber that we all want to-" Joy tried to say, making Amber stare darkly at Mara.

"Everyone can hear you," Mara rushed to say.

"Shit. Well, Patricia's out of the hospital," Joy said. "Along with Jerome, we're all getting ice cream. Why don't you come instead?"

"I can't," Mara said, though it sounded heavenly. "So you can't come here, though, right?"

"If you want me too, I'll go," Joy sighed. "But you SO owe me." Mara cringed. This was NOT what she wanted. Not at all...

"It's okay if you can't. _Really_." Mara said.

"Fabian, will you come?" Joy yelled. There was a muffled answer. "He says sure. JEROME! HEY JEROME!"

"What?" Jerome's voice was heard as he went close to Joy.

"Want to go to Amber's?" Joy asked.

"What kind of question is that? Hell no," Jerome said.

"Mara's there," Joy taunted.

"So?" Jerome mumbled.

"You're BLUSHING!" Joy exclaimed. "Welcome to We-Love-Mara land! Population: Jerome!"

"Shut _up_, Joy!" Jerome growled.

"Jerome's coming too!" Joy called into the phone. "I don't know about Patricia. Maybe, maybe not. We'll be there in like ten minutes. Plus, you owe me a HUGE favor."

"Really." Mara said nervously. "_You don't have to come if you're busy_." Amber was looking on triumphantly. Mick was oblivious as he and Eddie tossed popcorn at each other.

"Nah," Joy said. "If you're bored being with those self-absorbed bitches and your dumb boyfriend, we're there."

"Again, they can hear you," Mara repeated.

"Dumb?" Mick echoed. "I am NOT dumb!"

"Bye," Mara mumbled, her face turning red. Amber, KT, and Nina couldn't help but laugh. About ten minutes later, Joy, Fabian, Jerome, and Patricia were at Amber's door.

"Hey," Nina said politely as she answered the door. "We just ordered pizza. Drinks are in the kitchen."

"But first, we're going to play a game," Amber said. "Truth or dare." Fabian looked uneasy. Joy gulped. Jerome cast a longing look towards his car. Patricia crossed her arms, a spark in her jade green eyes.

"Bring it on, bitch," Patricia smirked.

They arranged themselves in a circle. Nina brought a tray full of shots, just in case they would be needed for the dare part.

"Here's how it goes," Amber said. "I start. I'll go around the circle, asking each person a truth or dare. After I'm done, we'll go counterclockwise until it's my turn again. Agreed?"

"Yep," KT agreed.

"So Nina, truth or dare?" Amber asked.

"Truth," Nina said.

"How many guys have you had sex with?" Amber asked, and Nina turned red.

"Two. I think." Nina said. "I'm not really sure..." Fabian looked downward, trying to forget she had said anything.

"KT. Truth or dare?" Amber turned to her.

"I guess I can try a dare." KT said.

"I dare you to drink three shots, all after the other." Amber said.

"This is going to hurt like hell," KT groaned, but she did as said.

"Eddie. Truth or dare?" Amber questioned.

"Uh, truth," Eddie said.

"If you had to kill anyone in this room, who would it be?" Amber asked.

"If I say you, will you get offended?" Eddie asked, making everyone laugh. "Cause that's my answer." Amber smacked him on the arm before turning to her next victim.

"Fabian; truth or dare?" Amber asked sweetly.

"Truth." Fabian said.

"What do you hate about Joy the most that Nina doesn't have?" Amber asked.

"Uh...I don't know," Fabian said. "They're both great people."

"That's not answering my question," Amber said.

"Then- I guess- Joy's like for Twilight," Fabian said.

"I feel offended," Joy remarked.

"How about you, Joy? Truth or dare?" Amber asked.

"Truth." Joy said.

"You're all so bashful, aren't you?" Amber remarked. "Okay. If you had to marry someone in this room, who would it be?" Joy's cheeks flared.

"Fabian," Joy said quietly.

"I can't hear you," Amber taunted.

"_Fabian_," Joy said, louder. Fabian blushed at this.

"I'm not the one?" Jerome joked. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...Patricia, truth or dare?" Amber asked.

"Dare me, princess," Patricia's eyes glittered deviously.

"I dare you to go outside in nothing but your underclothes, singing One Direction," Amber smirked, thinking she had won.

"Easy," Patricia threw her shirt over her head. Every boy in the room let their jaw drop as she tossed it aside and removed her pants after kickig off her shoes. She winked at the circle before walking outside and singing her heart out. After a few minutes- and a few pictures later (all from boys)- she went inside and began to redress. Every boy in the room then pretended they had seen nothing.

"Mick. Truth or dare?" Amber then turned to the blond boy, fuming inside at how she had failed to embarrass Patricia.

"Dare," Mick grinned.

"We have a taker!" Amber clapped. "I dare you to call Alfie, say you're gay, and declare your undying love for him."

"You _had_ to stick me with that. Alright." Mick groaned before he called Alfie, turned on speakerphone, and waited.

"Hey Mick. What's up?" Alfie answered.

"Alfie. I have been dying to tell you something," Mick said.

"'Kay, what?" Alfie sounded as though he was eating something.

"I'm gay," Mick said, and the rest of the people had trouble containing their laughter.

"Er...that's nice," Alfie said awkwardly. "Thanks- I guess."

"That's not all," Mick said. "The reason I'm gay is you!"

"Me?" Alfie echoed.

"I want you, Alfie Lewis!" Mick cried, and Joy lost it, laughing silently into Fabian's chest as she hugged him, trying to stop laughing. "I dream about you every night. I want to kiss you so badly! My love for you is so strong, nothing could ever relinquish it!"

"Mick...are you high?" Alfie demanded.

"No!" Mick cried, and the rest of the room erupted into laughter.

"Is that laughter?" Alfie asked. "_Oh_- this was a dare, wasn't it?"

"Sorry, mate," Mick apologized.

"That's okay," Alfie chuckled. "Talk to you later; I'm watching something."

"What? No parting love for me?" Mick joked.

"Nope," Alfie said cheerfully before hanging up.

"That was the best," Nina grinned. "Shots all around?"

"Yeah!" Eddie cheered, and they passed around the tray. Everyone took one minus Patricia, though she badly wanted it.

"So Mara," Amber turned to Mick's girlfriend. "Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," Mara said.

"If you had to date one girl in this room, who would it be?" Amber asked.

"I guess- Joy?" Mara suggested.

"I see how it is," Patricia said, but she winked at Mara to show her she couldn't care less.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted." Joy stated. Mara blushed.

"Now there's only one person left." Amber's eyes turned to Jerome, as did everyone else's. "Jerome. Truth or dare?" The last three words were simple, but to Jerome, they said: "Life or death?"

"Dare," Jerome said, opting for death.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room," Amber said. With no hesitation, no thoughts, no words, Jerome turned and pressed his lips to Mara's. It brought back memories. Once they had kissed and Mara had slapped him- but now it was different. Mara felt herself kiss back. His hands traced her cheek and her hands wound themselves into his. Mara was so confused, but she poured all her confusion into that kiss. All anger she felt, all hurt she felt, all the passion she felt. She was the first to pull away, her cheeks aflame as she pulled her hands from his.

"She said kiss, not make out," Eddie said.

"How is she the prettiest?" Amber made sure to ask.

"Why would you do that?!" Mick exclaimed, staring daggers at Jerome. He then turned to Mara. "Why would you kiss him back?!"

"I'm sorry," Mara's eyes widened. She turned to Jerome. "You-you _knew_. You knew I had a boyfriend but you kissed me anyway-!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Jerome's voice was hurt. "Amber dared me to kiss the prettiest girl in the room. Was I supposed to lie?"

"I'm not sure to be offended or not," Joy said.

"I'm out of here," Mick mumbled.

"Mick, wait," Mara cried.

"I need some space," Mick said in response, and he quickly left the house.

"Mara, I-" Jerome tried.

"I hate you," Mara let a single tear fall before she ran to Amber's bathroom, locking the door. There she crumpled to the floor to cry. It wasn't Jerome's fault at all. She had kissed back, after all. So why was she upset? Why was she so torn? Why did she even kiss back in the first place?

Meanwhile, the pizza guy had arrived. Amber paid him and the rest of the teenagers dove into the food.

"I should go get Mara," Joy insisted.

"She'll come, Joy," Fabian insisted.

"But she must be sad," Joy pleaded.

"Let her be, Joy," Patricia agreed as she bit into a slice of pepperoni.

"Where's the meat lovers?" Eddie asked.

"I don't like that kind," Amber said simply. Eddie huffed and settled on a slice of sausage.

"I think I'll go home," Jerome said suddenly. "That way Mara won't feel so awkward...or mad."

"Yeah, we should go," Joy agreed. "But...who's going to comfort Mara?"

"I'll come by and pick you guys up," Jerome said. "Call me when you need me to. I just want to drive around a bit."

"You'll be okay?" Patricia asked softly.

"Don't worry Trixie," Jerome grinned a little sadly. "I'm not some crazy emo kid like you are." Patricia responded by chucking her pizza crust at Jerome's head. Jerome chuckled before leaving. Joy and Patricia then went over the bathroom while Fabian awkwardly started a conversation with Nina.

"Mara? Mara, it's me, Joy," Joy knocked on the door. "Come out. Jerome left. It's fine."

"No," Mara sniffled. "I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay," Joy said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't want to go," Mara said softly.

"Come on Mara, please?" Joy begged.

"I really don't want to," Mara remained firm.

"Mara, get the hell out of the bathroom before I go in there and beat you with the pizza boxes that are in the kitchen. I have to pee." Patricia demanded. They heard Mara give a soft laugh. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"I'm sorry. I'm overreacting," Mara said. "I hurt Jerome's feelings now... I feel like such a bad person. Why do I always mess up everything?"

"You only mess your social life," Patricia responded. "Nothing major. That and my need to pee. Step aside already." Mara let her pass.

"Come get some pizza," Joy said. "Let's forget this night, okay?"

"Okay," Mara breathed, and the two girls left.

As Patricia finished using the bathroom, she washed her hands and let herself just stand before the mirror. She stared at her reflection, taking in her wavy hair, her green eyes, her pale skin. She then let a hand linger over her stomach. It was hard to imagine a baby in there. She jumped as the door of the bathroom swung open.

"Oops, I guess it wasn't locked," Eddie said as he turned to Patricia. "Hey, Yacker."

"Weasel," Patricia acknowledged him. "Sorry; I'm about to leave."

"Nah it's okay. I don't even need to use the bathroom," Eddie grinned cheekily.

"Then why come?" Patricia scoffed.

"I came by to see what was holding you up," Eddie replied.

"Is it wrong that I need to use the bathroom?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"Geez. No." Eddie raised his hands defensively. "So how's our son? Is he faring well?"

"Our _what_?" Patricia must've turned as white as a sheet.

"You know, our doll?" Eddie said. "Are you okay?"

"Oh. Right." Patricia felt her heart drop acceleration speed. "He's...wait a minute, who said it's a _he_?"

"The father," Eddie said proudly.

"It's obviously a girl," Patricia countered.

"I beg to differ," Eddie continued to press her patience.

"You're stupid." Patricia stated.

"And you're beautiful." Eddie said.

"_What_?" Patricia felt her heart beat fast again.

"Got ya!" Eddie laughed. "You should've seen your face!" Patricia scowled.

"Cockroach."

"Witch."

"Idiot."

"Yacker."

"Weasel."

"Hermione."

"Bloody American."

"...how is that an insult?" Eddie questioned.

"It's not. You're just a bloody American," Patricia explained. Eddie couldn't help but laugh. They heard Amber give a bloodcurdling scream.

"EDDIE! COME GET IT! IT'S A SPIDER!" Amber cried.

"Drama queen much?" Patricia mumbled. There was a dull "thwack!" sound before Amber fell silent.

"DON'T WORRY EDDIE, I GOT IT!" Nina called.

"Eh, maybe they're bigger idiots than you are," Patricia shrugged.

"I guess that's as close to a compliment as I'll get." Eddie said, and he grinned at Patricia. Before she could say anything else, the lights turned off.

"IT'S DARK!" Amber cried.

"Thank you! I hadn't noticed!" KT cried sarcastically, and Patricia and Eddie listened as their friends took the blackout differently.

"FABIAN! Hold me!" Joy cried, latching herself onto Fabian.

"Amber, where are your candles?" Nina asked.

"Ow! I hit your stupid desk!" KT called.

"I can't see a thing," Fabian complained.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Amber went into hysterics.

"Someone open the door!" Mara called.

"We should go out there," Patricia told Eddie, though she couldn't see him in the dark.

"Agreed," Eddie said, and Patricia moved towards the door- or what she thought was the door- but she crashed into Eddie instead. They hit the floor with a loud "thump", Patricia's head landing right on Eddie's chest. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Patricia hissed as she tried to move up, but she bumped her head on what must have been the door handle. "OW!" She fell back on top of Eddie.

"Can't- breathe- here." Eddie gasped. "You're- on- my- neck-"

"Oops," Patricia mumbled, and she moved her elbow. She tried to move up again- only to hit the handle again- and as her head fell back downwards, her lips connected with something warm- Eddie's cheek? In the dark, she felt herself flush. Eddie turned his head, surprisingly silent, and he let his lips touch hers. It was only for a second- but it was enough to make them spring apart and for their faces to fall red.

"Sorry," Eddie mumbled.

"Yeah. Sorry." Patricia felt her heartbeat pick up yet _again_. The lights went back on and Patricia ran out of the bathroom. Eddie stayed behind and hit his head on the sink. Smooth indeed.

"I called Jerome." Fabian informed Patricia as she went to the living room. "He'll be taking us back. Mara, do you want to catch a ride?"

"No." Mara shook her head. "I'll call Mick."

"If you do, just call me," Joy said, and she and Mara hugged.

"I'd hug you, but since you chose to marry Joy over me, we are so done," Patricia joked, making Mara smile. Mara hugged the sarcastic redhead anyway and she even gave Fabian a parting hug.

"Leaving already?" Amber whined.

"Sorry your bitchyness," Patricia said. "but we have better things to be doing than sitting around here." The group left as Jerome pulled up. Mara ducked into a spare room after waving good-bye to call Mick. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey," Mick mumbled.

"Mick, I am so sorry," Mara rushed to say. "It was all in the heat of the moment- I never liked Jerome and I never will. I like you."

"He did it, though," Mick's voice was hard and steely. "That womanizer charmed you. And here I was, being played."

"I wasn't playing you. Jerome may think I'm pretty, but I know he doesn't have any feelings for me," Mara said, though she was very confused.

"I believe you," Mick said finally. "I'm sorry for storming out. I still have to go back and pick you up, yeah?"

"Yeah," Mara echoed.

"I'll be there," Mick said, and he hung up. He had been sitting in his car, watching the stars with his sunroof open. He wanted to believe Mara, but it seemed as though their relationship lacked a lot of trust. He didn't even know when to tell her about the school in Australia. He didn't even know if he should.

* * *

"Thanks Clarke," Patricia said as Jerome dropped her off. "Drive home safe. And don't try to pull any moves on Fabian."

"Why do you always assume I'm having some sort of relationship with Stutter Rutter?" Jerome asked.

"'Cause you two would be a pretty couple," Patricia teased.

"Get out of here," Jerome called, and Patricia, laughing, walked over to her house. She knew her parents would be worried sick, but since she was out of the hospital, how mad could they be?

"Patricia Williamson," her dad was waiting. "Where have you been?"

"I was with my friends," Patricia replied.

"The hospital called," her mom sounded near tears. "They told us about your condition."

"Shit," Patricia mumbled.

"Why would you do something as stupid as get pregnant?" her dad yelled. "We raised you better than this!"

"I even had you be on birth control," her mom started to cry. "I didn't approve of it, but I didn't want you to ruin your life. Yet here you are, runing it anyway!"

"I didn't ask for this baby either you know!" Patricia yelled. "I don't even know who the fucking father is! Do you really believe I wanted to become a mother at fifteen?"

"You weren't raped, were you?" her mom asked, worried.

"No," Patricia mumbled.

"It was your boyfriend, wasn't it?" her dad said accusingly. "He's the one who ruined you!"

"Jerome and I split up," Patricia said. "I just told you I didn't know who the father was, goddammit!"

"Watch your mouth," her father snapped. "I don't know what we're going to do with you, Patricia. It's obvious your friends are influencing you too much. We want to pull you out of Anubis High."

"WHAT?" Patricia cried. "My friends are the best, most down-to-earth people on this planet! They're not the bad ones! If anything, I'm the bad one in their group!"

"We love you, honey," her mom said softly. "We're just looking out for you."

"Maybe I don't want to be looked after," Patricia snapped.

"We let you do what you wanted," her dad fumed. "We let you get birth control. We let you go out to countless parties with your friends and even let you sleep over at your friend's house. We've done so much to let you be free, and yet you never even do anything in return!"

"I'm tired. Can you not lecture me right now?" Patricia yelled. "I just came out of the fucking _hospital_. I want some space, some comfort, maybe?"

"She's right, dad," a familiar voice said. "She needs to sleep." Patricia was _not_ prepared to hear that voice; so sweet, calm, and precise. Patricia turned her head as her perfect twin sister exited the kitchen.

"Piper?" Patricia's eyes widened.

**Thanks to my AMAZING reviewers:**

**ayooOELLEn**

**PerfectlyImperfect7**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**Patricia**

**TheEmptyOwl**

**Dontdenyy**

**artsoccer**

**DannySReza**

**SilverPebbbles**

**DEDEBUG9**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**sevendevils7**

**JustCallMePosh**

**fabina rules**

**Drmiracle- Sorry about forgetting you last chapter!**

**Tinydancerhoa**

**Guest**

**Gleek4260**

**DesiredHOA01**

**stuckbeingrachel**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**You guys keep me going! So many of you have been wondering what's going to happen with Patricia. Some want her to have a miscarriage, others an abortion. While I can write death, I'd feel bad about the thing with the miscarriage and I am dead against abortion. I don't know, really...we'll see what's going to come. As always, please review if you have time!**


	13. Out on your corner in the pouring rain

**I don't own House of Anubis. But if anyone wants to give me the show, I would love to have it. (And make sure the Jeroy ship dies)**

"Piper's back?" Joy asked when she saw Patricia at school, her head down on the desk of the school library.

"How'd you know?" Patricia lifted her head.

"I've been your best friend since the third grade. I know your 'oh-God-it's-my-perfect-twin-smothering-me' head thump." Joy explained.

"She just _had_ to come," Patricia growled. "Now she's spending a few days _here_!"

"Here? As in-" Joy began, but Piper had already flung her arms around her.

"Hi, Joy!" Piper said cheerfully.

"Um, hi Piper," Joy said, hugging her back, but with less force. "What a surprise to see you here! Is everything alright in boarding school?"

"Oh everything's wonderful," Piper said. "I just came here to see Patricia in her-uh- condition. You _do_ know about her condition, right?"

"Yeah," Joy said.

"Have you told _everyone_?" Piper looked surprised.

"Nope, just everyone from here to China," Patricia said. "I'm still waiting for the message to reach Australia."

"Your sarcasm hasn't changed a bit," Piper noted. "So where are your other friends? When can I meet your boyfriend?"

"Jerome and I broke up," Patricia informed her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Piper said.

"I'm not," Patricia snorted. "The guy was a total loser to date."

"Oh. Alright then." Piper said, unsure of what to say.

"So Piper, you're going to stay at Anubis High?" Joy asked politely.

"Well technically, I'm not supposed to be here," Piper said.

"Wait, _what_?" Patricia stared at her sister.

"Mom and Dad think I'm at a friend's house until you leave school," Piper said. "Plus, the staff isn't allowed to let in visitors...so I have to hide with you."

"Hide?!" Patricia yelled. "NO! You can't stay! Go to your friend's house!"

"Why not?" Piper looked wounded. "I just wanted to see what your life is like."

"My life is _normal_," Patricia snapped, irritated. "What's so great about it that you have to barge in here?"

"_You_ get to have a normal life," Piper said quietly. "I don't."

"A normal life isn't as all cracked up as it seems to be," Patricia softened. Piper looked her hopefully. "Fine. We can _try_ to hide you from the teachers and stuff. You'll have to spend your whole day in closets, outdoors, and French class."

"Why French class?" Piper asked.

"You have to take my French quiz. Now come on." Patricia led her twin away. Joy shook her head at them before she left to Health with Ms. Denby, figuring Patricia would go there soon.

"Hey Joy," Benji gave her a smile as Joy sat down next to him. "Here's our son." He grinned at her before passing her the doll carefully. Joy cradled the doll in her hands and smiled down on it. Patricia and Eddie entered the classroom a few minutes later at the same time, Patricia casting an angry glance towards him. Eddie stuck out his tongue at her as they sat down next to each other.

"There you are. Is everything solved with Pi- I mean, did you ask Fabian if he solved pi yet?" Joy said. Patricia made a note to acknowledge Joy as an awful liar.

"I don't think anyone will solve pi," Benji said.

"How do you know?" Joy said stubbornly.

"Forgive her. She's delusional." Patricia said, and Joy threw a wad of paper at her head.

"Forget you," Joy said. "Hey Benji, want to go bother Jerome and Nina by waving our baby in their faces?"

"Would it be wrong to refuse?" Benji questioned.

"Yes," Joy said, and she dragged Benji away. Patricia and Eddie sat down in silence, before Eddie broke it.

"Hey, Ya-" Eddie was cut off.

"Not interested." Patricia said firmly.

"C'mon Yacker, don't be like that," Eddie sighed. "We have to talk about us."

"Us?" Patricia gave a bitter laugh. "There isn't an _us_."

"You clearly don't have a clear knowledge of the English language," Eddie said. "Us is a plural term, Patricia. It means-"

"I know what the fucking word _means_," Patricia growled. "I just don't approve of the way you're always trying to use the word."

"Do you think I'm happy with this either?" Eddie snapped. "I just want to talk about the kiss."

"Will you keep it down?!" Patricia snapped. "No one can know about that. It was an accident."

"I know _that_," Eddie said, annoyed. "I just don't get why you're so mad about it. I want to ask you one question."

"Fine. Ask away." Patricia snapped.

"You won't hold it against me, will you?" Eddie asked.

"Hold it against you? What do you mean?" Patricia inquired.

"It meant nothing for you. Right?" Eddie said.

"Of course it did. What could it mean?" Patricia snorted.

"Right. Yeah." Eddie said, and they fell into silence.

Patricia gazed at the boy beside her. She let a soft, guilty sigh leave her lips. Why did it feel as though she were lying?

"I don't think I ever got your number," Patricia said suddenly, remembering Joy's plea to give Eddie a chance. "Seeing how we're partners, I might as well get it. Just in case."

"Oh, yeah, sure thing," Eddie wrote down his number. "Text me so I can get yours." Patricia complied, hiding her phone under her desk. Eddie watched her, giving out a sudden scoff.

"What?" Patricia demanded.

"Your wallpaper is Asking Alexandria?" Eddie said.

"And what's yours?" Patricia asked. "Let me guess, Justin Bieber?!" She faked a gasp.

"Fall out Boy all the way," Eddie declared. "Though I would guess Justin would be _yours_."

"I only like some of their songs. They're not that bad, though." Patricia shrugged indifferently. "Fall out Boy I mean. Justin will always suck."

"Point taken," Eddie laughed. He reached across the desk, his face coming dangerously close to Patricia's as he took the stapler situated on the desk. Patricia felt her heart beat against her rib cage and she gave an involuntary shiver.

"Quit that," Patricia said before she could stop herself.

"What?" Eddie paused, his head still close.

"Getting so close," Patricia said.

"I don't get what the problem is," Eddie furrowed his brow.

"You're so...distracting," Patricia said finally.

"Oh am I?" Eddie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "How distracting?"

"Ew." Patricia made a face.

"Am I even more distracting _now_?" Eddie moved even closer- if possible- his lips inches away from hers.

"Your breath is." Patricia pushed him away. "It really reeks." Eddie sat back, looking the slightest bit disappointed.

"Say, the dear mother of my baby," Eddie said, and Patricia felt her stomach lurch at his nickname. "How come I never see you around outside of school? What do you do for fun?"

"I always go to Joy's or something," Patricia said. "Though sometimes we go to a nice dress shop with a nice owner."

"You? In a dress?" Eddie snorted.

"Don't act as if you haven't seen me in a dress before, Weasel," Patricia retorted.

"You have a point," Eddie said. "You looked hot, by the way."

"One track mind you've got there," Patricia said dryly.

"It's a compliment," Eddie said simply.

"Wow, I'm swooning," Patricia said flatly.

"You're so difficult sometimes," Eddie sighed. "Why don't you ever let up the little act?"

"What little act?" Patricia turned her head so fast you'd think she was having whiplash.

"Your little I'm-so-bitter-and-hateful act." Eddie replied.

"It'll go when your I-try-too-hard-to-be-cool act goes," Patricia stuck out her tongue at him.

"The point is, I let down my force field," Eddie said. "When are you going to let down yours?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Patricia demanded. "What force field?"

"Damn it, why do you make things so fucking hard?!" Eddie cried. "I think I'm starting to fall for you Yacker! Can't you get it?" Patricia stared at him blankly.

She blinked once. Twice. And then she raised her hand.

"Ms. Denby, may I go to the bathroom?" Patricia asked.

"Sure thing," Ms. Denby agreed, and Patricia left the room without a second glance at Eddie.

* * *

KT left school with a sigh on her lips and a baby in her arms. It was her turn to take the fake baby home. Amber left early, which meant KT had to walk home instead of catching a ride. Great.

"Shit!" KT mumbled as her backpack fell off her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" a male voice came from behind her.

"Yeah, just great," KT grumbled as she bent down to pick it up. But to her surprise, another hand beat her to it.

"Here," Benji stood before her as he picked up her fallen backpack. "Do you want me to take this to your car?"

"No thanks, I don't have one." KT said.

"I could give you a ride," Benji offered. "Do you live far?"

"No, and that's why I'm walking," KT said. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Well, if you're sure," Benji shrugged.

"Actually..." KT paused, thinking of going to Amber's. "I could use a ride to a friend's..."

"Follow me," Benji gave her a dazzling smile. KT hesitated once. She barely talked to the guy. Would this be right? Finally, she just surged forward.

"So, do you always offer rides to girls struggling with their backpacks?" KT asked as she got into Benji's car. "Or do you just do this to kidnap unsuspecting girls?"

"I kind of find that hurtful," Benji said jokingly. "I just figured I couldn't leave you there. Every girl needs protection."

"I'm not your average Cinderella, you know. I don't _need_ any protection," KT said. Then her eyes widened in horror at the sexual innuendo she had just used. "Not that way though-!"

"Well I wasn't thinking that way before..." Benji laughed nervously. "Thank you for that wonderful image in my head."

"I'm sorry." KT blushed. "I just thought- you know-"

"That I'm a guy and therefore I must have perverted thoughts?" Benji finished. "I hate to burst your bubble." He didn't sound annoyed or anything; his voice was tinged with amusement.

"Yeah," KT said sheepishly. "So, you're taking me to my friend's house, right?"

"Yeah," Benji said.

"Well- can I at least tell you the adress?" KT asked with a nervous laugh.

"You know, that _would_ be very helpful," Benji laughed along.

* * *

Willow sat by herself at Starbucks, feeling lonely. Never had she felt that emotion before. Now all she wanted to do was sleep and cry. Was that how her life was going to be? No friends, no love? Her only console was Alfie, but even Alfie seemed to miss Amber, because all he did was talk about her.

"Willow? Is that you?" Alfie plopped down beside her. "Fancy catching you here. And with a White Mocha, of course." Willow gave him a brilliant smile.

"It _is_ my favorite," Willow said. "What do you expect?"

"I'd get bored with the same thing over and over again." Alfie shrugged. "Unless, of course, it's aliens."

"I couldn't agree more," Willow giggled at Alfie's love for aliens. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Mick and Nina sat down besides them.

"Hey, mate," Mick said to Alfie. "What's going on? You, uh, on a date?"

"No!" Alfie cried loudly.

"Alfie, can we talk to you?" Nina asked him. "I've had some questions concerning your welfare."

"Alright," Alfie shrugged. "What's this all about, though?"

"We want you to get back together with Amber!" Mick blurted. Nina frowned at him. "What? Was that a secret?"

"Way to go, Mick." Nina remarked.

"I appreciate it, guys, but I'm fine," Alfie said. "Amber and I aren't compatible. She wants someone she can push around, and I don't want to be that guy."

"She likes you, Alfie!" Nina said. "Your relationship is unlike hers and Mick's. You guys actually _work_."

"Wait, what?" Mick said.

"I'm tired of having to put up with her, Nina," Alfie shook his head. "I don't want to go through with all her schemes."

"She's a great person at heart; she really means well," Nina said.

"As if," Alfie mumbled. "The only person she cares about is herself."

"That's not true," Willow surprised them when she cut in. "Amber can be a drama queen. She can be rude and obnoxious. But she's insecure about herself and she wants to be loved. She's oblivious and she can't take a hint, but she's a wonderful friend...even when she's not your friend."

"_Willow_..." Nina hugged her friend tightly. "I'm sorry. Amber's kicking you out was really rash, and- I know she's sorry. She'd never want to throw you away over nothing..."

"Kicked her out from what?" Mick asked, curious.

"Let's go see Amber. Together." Nina told Willow, and they left Starbucks arm in arm. Mick and Alfie exchanged glances.

"Do you know what's going on?" Mick asked.

"No clue," Alfie shrugged.

* * *

Amber applied a fresh layer of makeup over her cheek, trying to cover the fresh bruise on her cheek. Would anyone notice? Maybe. But she hoped not.

"Amber, sweetie!" her mom's voice rang out from behind her locked door. "We're going to leave now! Do you want to come spend some time with us?"

With her mother, sure. With her loser of a boyfriend? No; she had already spent plenty of time with him as he gave her the bruise on her cheek.

Since her parents were divorced, she didn't expect to be happy. After all, they were separated. But now as Amber's mother was dating some loser who would not only abuse Amber but was dating her mother for her money, she feared she could never be happy again.

And then the doorbell rang.

"Crap," Amber mumbled as she quickly finished her makeup. She raced downstairs. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath, pushed her stray hair back, and opened it.

"Hi Amber." KT said cheerfully. Amber let her eyes trail over her friend, taking in her bright smile and the baby doll in her arms.

"Who's with you?" Amber asked.

"No one. Why?" KT replied.

"Why are you here? And alone?" Amber studied her cautiously.

"I came by to see you," KT's smiled wavered. "Why, should I not have?"

"No, that's fine and all," Amber said, "but you don't have a car; how did you get here?"

"Benji drove me." KT said.

"Who's Benji?" Amber furrowed a brow.

"He's in our health class." KT said. "Remember? The new guy?"

"Oh him!" Amber cried. "He's a total hottie. So what did you guys _do_? Was he a total sweetie? Did you two _kiss_?"

"_No_," KT blushed. "He gave me a ride here and that's it."

"This is good. You're moving on from Eddie." Amber observed.

"I'm not moving on," KT argued.

"So you still like Eddie," Amber countered.

"No!" KT cried. "I mean, Ben and I are hardly friends. I'm not moving on with _him_."

"If you say so," Amber sighed. "Well, come in already!" KT went inside and studied how everything was neat.

"Your mom's back?" KT asked.

"For now," Amber scoffed. "She just left with Loser-I mean, her newest boyfriend."

"Loser, huh?" KT echoed. "How bad is this one?"

"Let's just say this one is the worse yet," Amber said softly. "So, have you seen Nina today?"

"She went someplace with Mick," KT said, and they fell silent for a few seconds. "Amber, are you okay? You look way too sad, considering you're _the_ Amber Millington."

"I am not sad!" Amber exclaimed. "I'm...pensive."

"Penny for your thoughts?" KT offered.

"Why would I sell my thoughts for such low money? You're going to have to make a bigger offer," Amber joked.

"I didn't realize; I left behind my millions at home, sorry." KT laughed. "Seriously, though; what's on your mind?"

"Mick and Nina," Amber said quickly, though she wanted to spill about her mom's boyfriend. "I mean, what's up with that? What about Mara and Fabian?"

"Who knows?" KT shrugged. "Want me to call her?"

"No, that's alright," Amber said.

"Amber, I think we should let Willow back into the group," KT surprised the blond. "She admires you to no end and I just know it's killing her not to be near you."

"She betrayed us," Amber snapped.

"One chance." KT said. "Just one more. We need her for our cheer routine and we both know it's not the same without her here."

"I'll think about it," Amber sulked. KT gave a relieved sigh.

"Glad that's..." her voice trailed off. "Amber?"

"What now?" Amber sighed.

"What's that on your cheek?" KT's voice now had a tinge of worry. Amber placed a hand to her cheek and came back with fingers stained in makeup. Damn, it was running. "A-Amber? Is that- a _bruise_?"

"So what if it is?" Amber snapped.

"How did you get it?" KT asked.

"Do I come and ask you useless questions, KT?" Amber yelled. "Who are you to ask me some?"

"Are you getting abused?" KT continued to press on. "I don't mean to pry, but this could be a big issue if-"

"Shut up!" Amber screamed. "I don't have to tell you _anything_!" And with that, she turned and left the room, knowing she messed up, big time.

* * *

"Hey Mars," Mick said as Mara stiffly joined him in his car. "Listen, about the whole thing with Jerome-"

"I'm over it," Mara cut him off. "I didn't mean to do anything-"

"-and you're sorry, right?" Mick gave her a small smile. "Let's forget it ever happened, yeah?"

"We're always doing that," Mara said with a huff.

"You're awfully bitter today." Mick remarked. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. Joy just invited me over to her place to study, and I wanted to go, but Jerome was going and I couldn't do it," Mara said. "I-I couldn't face him after all that happened."

"Mara, I have something to tell you," Mick said soberly, making no move to start driving.

"What?" Mara turned her dark, questioning eyes on her boyfriend.

"You know that sports camp in Australia?" Mick hesitated to say. Mara felt her heart plummet.

"Yeah?" Mara said.

"Well, if I do well, there's a school over there that would take me." Mick said. "I'm not going to lie, that place would be the chance of a lifetime; I mean, I could get a great scholarship from that place, and-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mara cut him off.

"I am," Mick said pointedly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Mara yelled. "You let me believe we were going to stay together! You let me believe we could work out a long-distance relationship but it was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"That wasn't a lie," Mick said. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be disappointed, and-"

"And putting it off makes it any better?" Mara snapped. "Jerome wasn't lying at all. He- he was telling me the truth."

"Clarke?" Mick exclaimed. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"I can't believe you," Mara said, and she shoved open the car door, running away.

"Mara!" Mick called after her, but she was already far away, tears falling freely. Why was it she always managed to mess everything up?

* * *

Jerome had anticipated many things since he kissed Mara. Pain, yes, was one of them. Broken trust, sure. Losing all chances with the girl was a definite one. Yet he hadn't imagined he would be nearly abused by one of her best friends.

"JEROME CLARKE!" Joy shrieked once she, Jerome, Fabian, and Patricia entered Joy's room the next day to do homework. She seized a book and began to attack his arm, ready to hurt him after the incident of the day before. She hadn't worried too much about it, but after Mara declined to join them in studying, she had become furious.

"Joy-" Fabian tried to intervene.

"WHY-WOULD-YOU-KISS-MARA-!" Joy began to hit him repeatedly, her words coming out in breaths.

"Joy, that's not nice-" Fabian tried to say.

"YOU-KNEW-SHE-HAD-A-BOYFRIEND-!"

"-or healthy." Fabian finished.

"NOW-YOU'RE-BREAKING-HER-HEART!"

"This isn't helping..." Fabian warned.

"SHE'S-ONE-OF-MY-BEST-FRIENDS-"

"OW!" Jerome finally voiced his hurt, but Joy pressed on.

"-AND-NOW-YOU'RE-GONNA-MAKE-HER-LEAVE-"

"You're crazy!" Jerome said, trying to shield himself.

"SHE-JUST-WANTED-TO-HAVE-FRIENDS-"

"Fabian, get this crazy bitch off me!" Jerome said, swatting at Joy.

"AND-NOW-YOU'RE-GIVING-HER-THE-WRONG-IMPRESSION-"

"Alright, Joy, he's learned his lesson," Fabian said, successfully capturing Joy's arms. Jerome took her book away and flung it way, horrified. Patricia just smirked at the scene.

"But _Fabian_-" Joy whined.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Mercer," Jerome said, rubbing his sore arm.

"High five, you crazy bitch," Patricia high-fived her friend. "_That's_ what I call revenge."

"I rest my case," Jerome sighed as he opened a math book. "Rutter, work your geeky magic and help me out with math, won't you?"

"While you two losers do that, we'll work on drama," Patricia said. "I need help learning my lines for that useless drama test."

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Joy sighed in an overly dramatic voice.

"Never mind, English sounds better," Patricia opted to say, and the friends fell into comfortable laughter.

"Hey guys, how is it going for the baby thing?" Joy asked as she cradled her baby doll. "Ben and I decided our baby was a boy, because Ben and Joy combined makes 'boy'. Cute, right?"

"I don't care what my child is," Patricia said simply, and her friends all watched her quietly. "What?"

"N-Nothing," Fabian rushed to say. "It's just- you don't seem to care too much about the welfare of others, and it's kind of ironic, seeing how you're pregnant."

"I do too care," Patricia spat. "You think I'm really that insensitive?! I'm not heartless or anything. You can't just turn me into the bad one when I have done nothing to harm anyone-"

"You have too harmed people. At least verbally," Jerome cut in.

"You-you-you just SHUT UP!" Patricia threw her english book at him. "I hate you. No wonder Mara doesn't like you! You're such an _idiot_! Not only did you kiss a girl who had a boyfriend, but you just had to screw things up for her by running out like a fucking _coward_."

"Patricia!" Joy said with a gasp.

"No, she's right," Jerome said quietly. "I am a coward. I turned my back on Mara instead of apologizing."

"Damn right I am." Patricia snarled. "And you." She turned on Fabian. "You're just a sad geek trying to get a girlfriend, but you're so _stupid_! You can't see that Nina's not interested! You can't even fucking see that Joy has been in love with you since, like, the _third grade_!"

"PATRICIA!" Joy yelled. "Stop. Just...just _don't_."

"It's all true, Joy, and you know it." Patricia snapped. "Speaking of you, why are you so dumb?! You act like you're all fun and smiles but that is all a bunch of crap! You know you hate Nina's guts. You know you've been pining over Fabian since years ago and you don't have the nerve to even tell him! You know you're not some happy-go-lucky girl. You're just a bitch who tries too hard to do _nothing_!"

"That's _enough_," Fabian spoke out boldly against the snarky redhead. "I understand my flaws. But don't you dare say anything about Joy. Or Jerome." He added Jerome was an afterthought. "Maybe she tries too hard. But she does it all to please others! Whereas all you do is hurt people! You bring them down! You're lucky to have Joy as your friend!Oh, and Jerome." Once again, he seemed to forget Jerome. Joy turned a bright shade of red while Jerome faked hurt.

"Fuck you all," Patricia said darkly, and she got up, storming off.

"I'll go after her," Jerome said slowly, but his mind was still running with thoughts about Mara.

"No. Let me. She's obviously PMSing and she needs a girl's comfort." Joy said, and she turned to Fabian with a shy smile. "Thanks for standing up for me, Fabes. That was sweet of you and all, but I don't believe Patricia meant to get so angry."

"Sure," Fabian blushed at recalling everything he had said. "Let her have some space if she needs it, okay?" Joy nodded.

She rushed out of her house to find it was raining. With all the shouting she hadn't noticed. She noticed Patricia's back receding across the street and she ran after her.

"Patricia!" Joy called. "PATRICIA!" Patricia turned around, her face streaked with tears. She wiped at her eyes and burst out in a fresh round of sobs. She looked upset. Joy then knew it was all her hormones talking about Jerome, Fabian, and herself. She started to go after her best friend. Patricia, a few yards away, screamed out something suddenly, her eyes wide. Joy tried to listen, but she couldn't. The falling rain was too loud. She tried to yell something back.

But that was when the car came out of nowhere.

**I always like a new twist, don't you? Speaking of twists, I have several in store. Hint: Peddie. Double hint: Jerome. On to thank my reviewers: **

**Guest **

**M isiek **

**Jabian **

** DEDEBUG9 **

**LOVEEEE- Sorry I'm not a Joyfie shipper but I am trying to find a way to make them have some friendship moments. **

** SilverPebbbles **

** Anna Bliss aka Ivy B **

** sevendevils7 **

** sinfullysarcastic **

**Guest- Sorry there's hardly going to be more Fabian/Nina**

**JabianLove- more Jabian to come, don't you worry! :)**

**xXAquaMangoXx **

** TheEmptyOwl **

** PerfectlyImperfect7**

** FloraIrmaTylee **

** DesiredHOA01 **

** houseofanubisfan2 **

** MxNguyen**

** JustCallMePosh **

** xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx **

** stuckbeingrachel **

** artsoccer **

** cruzguadalupe6 **

** Gleek4260 **

**We have reached 236 reviews. I am so- so- HONORED! You guys all are the most amazing people I have ever met! Thank you so much! As always, review if you have time and thank you for** **reading!**


	14. I say I'm done but then you pull me back

**I don't own House of Anubis. Sorry for the long wait guys! I am so sorry! I was stuck for ideas and that's where this half-assed chapter comes in. Oh and if you're missing Piper, she's coming soon! **

Eddie could not even decide when he started to fall for she-devil Patricia Williamson.

He loved to tease her, because she got such a rise out of it. Even when he thought he'd get tired teasing her, he never did. They just had a connection. They had so many things in common. And she was just so...beautiful. He tried to tell her that instead of calling her sexy or making fun of her, but it all would clump in his throat.

Until he finally did. And she went running.

"Hey Yacker. How's it going?" Eddie asked with a lighthearted smile when he found the girl in the waiting room he had just entered. Eddie had heard about Joy and he decided to seek Patricia at the hospital where Joy was.

"What are you doing here?" Patricia spat. "You don't even talk to Joy."

"I did. Once." Eddie said. "She told me about you." Eddie recalled a moment when Patricia ran off to the bathroom, and Joy had turned to Eddie to talk to him, hysterical over her best friend.

"What could she possibly have told you about me?" Patricia scowled.

"This, maybe?" Eddie sat down next to her and ran his fingers over her wrist. "Joy said she shouldn't have told me about you cutting yourself. But she was worried. Worried that I was the reason why you were doing it."

"That bitch," Patricia sighed, not in a rude way, but in a longing way. "Okay, the secret's out. The point is, I've stopped and I don't need any condolence, okay?"

"No, that's not it. Let me say something." Eddie said firmly. "I want to know what you think about me. No insults."

"No insults? You're really pressing hard here," Patricia scoffed.

"I'm _serious_," Eddie pleaded. "Give me some closure. Yes or no, do you think that maybe- possibly- you have some sort of feelings for me?" Patricia bit her lip. Her jade green eyes met his unwavering hazel ones...

"Patricia!" Fabian, forever her savior, rushed in with Jerome on his heels. "Is she- is she-"

'Let's go see her," Patricia said softly, and she stood up without another look towards Eddie. Eddie watched her go with a sigh on his lips.

Every time he tried, she always ran away.

"Please tell me she's okay," Fabian was near tears. "I haven't seen her since- since she thanked me. For standing up to you. She was convinced you didn't mean it- any of it. And I know you didn't..."

"I didn't. I swear." Patricia said, looking at the floor. Jerome laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as they reached Joy's room. With a nervous look in her eyes, Patricia opened the door and let her eyes trail over her best friend.

Joy's tan skin was drained of color. Her straight, silky brown hair was tied back. A blood-soaked bandage rested on her forehead. Stitches lined her cheek. IV tubes were attached to her arms. Under the harsh lights, she looked so young. So hurt.

Almost dead.

"She looks like hell," Patricia managed to say. Fabian turned away. Patricia looked down to see his fists clench. "Fabian-?"

"Why didn't I go after you instead?" Fabian asked softly. "I would be the one on that hospital bed. Not her."

"Joy would've been in your state," Jerome said. "She would've been torn up like you are..."

"I shouldn't have run out like that in the first place!" Patricia snapped. "It's all my fault! Why do I always screw things up?! First I cut myself, then I get pregnant, and then lead my best friend to her near death..."

"It is nobody's fault except the driver who crashed into her in the first place, you know," Jerome said. The door of the room opened again, and a breathless Mara stood there. She and Jerome stared at each other for a few seconds before looking away.

"I called Mara," Patricia said, seeing their glance. "Just in case you idiots don't recognize her." Jerome and Mara kept silent, avoiding each other's eyes. Fabian took a seat next to Joy, taking her limp, warm hand in his own.

"How is she?" Mara asked.

"The doctor says she's in a coma. It could be weeks. Could be forever," Patricia said. Mara walked over to where Joy lay, and she placed a hand on her bed, tears filling her eyes.

"She didn't deserve it," Mara said quietly. Patricia swallowed hard, as if trying to swallow her grief.

"No. She didn't," Patricia said softly.

Joy had always been the most fun girl in their group. She always had a bright thing to say just as much as Patricia had a sarcastic remark. She had a light to her that no one could compare to. But lying on the stiff hospital bed, she looked so dim. As if someone had put out her light.

Patricia hated to think she was the one who had.

"Maybe we should leave Fabian alone with her for a while," Mara suggested.

"And you two can make up and kiss already. Sounds good." Patricia said, looking towards Jerome and Mara. Both of them blanched as Patricia held open the door for them. "Well?" They did as she said, shooting sympathetic looks towards Fabian. The door closed with a click.

Fabian stared down at Joy silently. The only sound in the room was a slow, echoing beeping. He let his head drop, but he kept Joy's hand tightly in his own.

"Joy, I don't know if you really do like me...in a non-friend way." Fabian said softly. "I don't even know what I feel, but-I can't lose you. Please, please, come back to me." He let tears drip off his cheeks but he quickly wiped at them with his free hand after they did. What use did crying have?

After all, it wouldn't bring her back.

* * *

"You two have a lot of warming up to do," Patricia noted when they left Joy's room. Jerome and Mara stared back at her silently. "So start."

"Yacker!" Eddie called, jogging towards her.

"Damn it!" Patricia sighed loudly. She caught Eddie by the arm and dragged him away, leaving Mara and Jerome alone. Jerome dared to look at Mara, taking in her serious, almost scared demeanor.

"Do you want to talk?" Jerome asked softly. Mara looked at him, taking in the shy look in his eyes and his nervous half-smile.

"Alright," Mara managed to say. Jerome led her outside, and they sat down in a bench in front of the hospital.

"Mara, please, let me say something," Jerome turned towards the girl, despair in his eyes. "I will never compare to Mick and I understand why. He's a jock. I can't kick a ball for my life. He's the golden boy who everyone adores. I'm the joker everyone hates."

"Everyone does not hate you," Mara countered. "_I_ don't hate you."

"You told me you hated me," Jerome reminded her. "When I kissed you."

"I didn't mean it," Mara sighed as though she tired of the subject. "It was all in the spur of the moment. I-I was worried about what I'd lose."

"Mick." Jerome muttered.

"Not just Mick," Mara countered. "I was afraid we'd lose what we have as friends."

"No offense, but this all sounds so cliché, Jaffray," Jerome smirked. "If we didn't lose anything, life would be very boring, don't you agree?"

"Well life isn't always fun," Mara said. "It always has to have some boring things in it."

"I believe that's what you want to think," Jerome said. "It's not experiencing something boring, it's seeing something boring in a fun way so things can never be boring."

"You always have the strangest philosophy on life," Mara remarked.

"I call it 'the Jerome way'," Jerome grinned, and they laughed together. As if nothing had happened between them.

Because they just worked that way.

"You were right, Jerome," Mara sighed. "About Mick and that school in Australia."

"I told you I wouldn't lie to you, Jaffray," Jerome said, but he wasn't saying it smugly. Instead, he said it with a breathy sigh as though he were relieved.

"But why?" Mara pressed. "I mean, Joy told me all about you...before I knew you. When you were all lies and deceit. What made you change so quickly?"

"I don't know," Jerome shrugged. He turned to face her suddenly, two piercing blue orbs locking with her dark ones. "I guess you just bring out the best in me, Mara Jaffray." Mara felt herself blush.

"Now I don't know what's happening," Mara said bitterly. "I think Mick and I are done with...I'm not sure I want us to be though." Jerome looked at her, so hurt and confused, and he felt pity.

Even though it hurt him more.

"He hurt you," Jerome said pointedly, as though that was reason enough not to be with Mick.

"I know," Mara sighed. "We're just not compatible, Mick and I. We might never be."

"But you still like him," Jerome stated.

"I don't know." Mara said softly. "I don't really think I do."

"Then what happens next?" Jerome questioned. Mara shrugged.

"I don't know, Jerome. I really don't."

* * *

"So how's Joy?" Eddie asked as he and Patricia stood outside of Joy's hospital room, waiting in a tension-filled silence. They hadn't tried to speak after Patricia had dragged him away from Jerome and Mara.

"She looks like hell," Patricia replied, "but she's also in a coma and could never wake up." She said the last part matter-of-factly as though she couldn't care less, even though she did.

And the silence began again.

"So..." Eddie began.

"So." Patricia said firmly.

"Will you answer my question?" Eddie turned to look at Patricia. "Whether...you know...you like me or not?"

Patricia fell silent. She knew the answer, of course.

She was just afraid to admit it to herself.

Then Fabian pushed open the door, looking somber and, of course, was Patricia's hero again by interrupting Eddie and Patricia's talk. He gave Patricia a watery half-smile before leaning against the wall and letting himself drop to the floor.

"Fabian?" Patricia looked at her friend.

"I think I need to go for a walk," Fabian stood up and left, offering no explanation. Patricia, without another glance at Eddie, went inside to see Joy. Eddie started to follow, but instead he leaned against the door as if to guard it instead. From there he could hear everything in the room...

"Hey, Joy," Patricia whispered, taking the seat beside her.

_Beep_.

"I know you can't hear me. I just want you to know I'm sorry. For everything. Calling you useless, making you go out and follow me...damn it, Joy, open your bloody eyes!" Patricia let a tear drip off her cheek.

_Beep_.

"Eddie likes me, Joy, and I don't know what to do. Why would he, one of the supposedly 'cool' guys, like a girl like me? I'm not popular. I'm not even nice to that loser."

_Beep_.

"But I might like him back. I mean-I do, but...everytime I try to tell him, it comes out as 'get out of my face, Weasel!' or some other insult. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know what I _can_ do." Patricia said glumly.

Eddie, in the meantime, let a smile cover his lips. Patricia Williamson liked him and she willingly admitted it.

_Beep_.

"Wake up already!" Patricia was growing frustrated. "Dammit, Joy, get mad at me! Why didn't you knock me out when I insulted you?! It's nothing but my bloody hormones anyway, from being pregnant. How am I supposed to raise a kid? And Eddie...what will Eddie think?"

_Beep_.

Eddie thought it over. What did he think? Eddie had never thought of Patricia as a slut, though others did. Not to an Amber level, but he knew she slept around a lot. He really didn't care if Patricia was pregnant. All that mattered was that she liked him. But he did wonder who the father was...

_Beep_.

"It might even be Eddie's!" Patricia answered his question. "How can I break it to a guy I like that he might be the father to my baby?! I just can't take it!"

_Beep_.

And that was all it took for Eddie to pass out.

* * *

"Alfie, you can't live under your bed forever," Mick said, seating himself on his friend's bed. "Though you're doing a heck of a job trying."

"Hey, it's not my fault you and Nina tried to kidnap me," Alfie snapped, settling himself even farther underneath and away from his friend.

"All we wanted is to take you to Amber's," Mick argued. "Come on, her parents are out and we're meeting up to talk about that baby project."

"Why?" Alfie grumbled. "My partner has my baby. And it's schoolwork. I don't do schoolwork on Saturday; that's a waste of time!"

"That's not the point." Mick said. "It's a way to have a small party without our parents knowing. We both know you can't resist a party. You're the party animal!"

"I _do_ love a party..." Alfie said, hesitating with his words. "...hey, stop flattering me!"

"Come on, mate, what's it going to hurt?" Mick pleaded.

"It'll hurt my pride," Alfie huffed.

"What pride?" Mick grinned. Alfie smacked his leg. "This once. Come on."

"Will there be food involved?" Alfie asked hesitantly.

"If the answer was no, do you think I'd be going?" Mick answered. That was all it took for Alfie to come out from under his bed.

"I'm not talking to Amber and I'm only going to eat," Alfie informed his friend. "Wait, have you seen Eddie lately? He owes me money."

"Nope," Mick said. "I'll call him. Maybe he's even at the party. Here, you get the car started." Mick tossed Alfie his keys and Alfie exited the room as Mick dialed Eddie's number.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered Eddie's phone.

"M-Mara?" Mick stammered, recognizing the voice as his girlfriend's. "What are you doing with Eddie's...where are you?"

"Oh. Mick." Mara sounded unsure of what to say next. "Look, about earlier..."

"Forget it," Mick cut her off, still curious as to why Mara had Eddie's phone and why she was with Eddie.

"No, Mick, I don't want to forget it," Mara said, her voice growing frustrated. "I want to know if we're done with or not."

"Well, do you want to be?" Mick snapped harsher than he intended. "It seems like you decided that when you went over to Eddie's house."

"First of all, I'm not at Eddie's house," Mara snapped back, something new for the shy girl. "He was at the hospital when I came to see Joy. Then he fainted for some reason and I was the only one who reached his phone. Happy?"

"Uh, I'm-"

"-sorry." Mara finished. "I think we need to break up."

"Us?" Mick asked lamely. "Break up? Why? I know we have our bad points, but..."

"Please, Mick," Mara sighed, unsure if she was supposed to feel sad at that moment or not. It was for the best and all, but shouldn't she have hesitated a little more? Did this mean she was a bad girlfriend? Did it mean anything?

"Alright." Mick said quietly, and that was that. "So, um, will Eddie be okay?"

"He should be. It wasn't anything serious. He's just in shock." Mara explained. "I don't know over what though."

"Well, when he wakes up, tell him to call me, yeah?" Mick finally said.

"Sure," Mara hung up, leaving Mick distraught.

Mara had just...dumped him? Wasn't there a cool-guy code somewhere that stated a girl should never dump said cool guy? Didn't girls love football players anyway?

"Are you coming?" Alfie poked his head into the room. Mick snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Mick said, and he let his friend lead him away.

* * *

"Hi guys, we're going to play 'I Never'." Nina greeted Alfie and Mick at the door. "Want to join?" Without waiting for answer, she dragged them to their circle that consisted of Nina, Amber, KT, and Willow (she had made up with Amber).

"I start!" Amber exclaimed, looking happy as they all held up their fingers. "Alright, I've never...done drugs."

"Really?" Mick joked, and Amber kicked him across the circle. Nobody let their finger fall though, so it was okay.

"I guess I'm next," KT said. "I've never walked in on people having sex." Nina and Mick put down their fingers.

"In my defense, I was having a party and they were in my room," Nina grumbled.

"I walked in on my parents." Mick shivered. "I can't un-see it."

"Nina's turn!" Amber pushed Nina playfully.

"Okay. I've never had sex with someone I was dating," Nina said readily. Amber, Mick, Alfie, and KT all put down their fingers.

"So you and Fabian didn't..." Amber began.

"No," Nina cut her off.

"My turn!" Willow clapped. "I've never dated any guy that was a vegetarian."

"Please, I dated Mick," Amber scoffed, and no one put their fingers down.

"Um, I've never..." Mick stopped to think. "...kissed any family members on the lips." Amber and Alfie put down their fingers. Amber offered no explanation as she looked away, but Alfie turned red.

"I didn't know she was my cousin, okay?" Alfie grumbled. Mick laughed. "My turn, huh? Well, I've never gotten drunk." Everyone else in the group put down their fingers, ashamed.

"My turn again," Amber said quickly. "I've never kissed someone of the same gender."

"Really?" Mick asked again, earning himself another kick. Nina put her finger down, as did KT.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Alfie stared at Nina and KT. "You two? Both of you? With..."

"I thought Nina was Eddie! The closet was dark!" KT cried.

"I thought KT was the cute waiter!" Nina said in her defense. "And I look nothing like Eddie! Or a guy!"

"Well I don't look like a guy either!" KT argued.

"Moving on," Amber said loudly.

"I've never gone skinning dipping," KT grumbled out her turn, still glaring at Nina, who was staring back with equal force. Amber and Mick put their fingers down.

"You two?" Alfie asked quietly.

"N-Not lately!" Mick managed to say. "When we dated! We didn't even do...that! Just...swimming."

"Oh shut up already!" Amber said, her cheeks red.

"Maybe we should stop. This is getting very...personal." Nina said.

"That's the fun part!" Willow cried eagerly, and she recieved strange looks. "What?"

"Um, I agree," Alfie said.

"We could always play something else," KT offered.

"Or just eat chips and listen to music," Mick suggested.

"That sounds better." Nina agreed, and they brought out the snacks. KT plugged in her iPod and she started the music. The first song that played was 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs.

Mick was dragged to dance by KT, and Nina was pulled by Willow.

"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can..." Willow sang loudly. Amber and Alfie's eyes met. Alfie couldn't relate with the song any more.

"Amber?" Alfie said before he could stop himself. "Do you...want to dance?" Amber's eyes fell on him for a few seconds.

"Yes," Amber let a smile graze her lips.

* * *

Jerome hadn't seen Mara in about an hour.

Eddie had fainted, Mara and Jerome had helped him, and then Mara went to see Joy by herself. Patricia had left to get something to eat from the vending machine and Jerome had been left on his own. He had no idea where Fabian had run off to.

Mara still found a way into Jerome's head. Would she leave Mick? It sucked how complicated Mick could be with Mara, but she'd never leave the meathead behind. And whenever Jerome tried to be nice, Mara would avoid him!

Finally Jerome gave in. He reached into his coat pocket and took out his packet of cocaine, moving outside of the hospital and back where he had talked to Mara.

He always seemed to turn to the drug when he felt upset.

Raising his hands to his nose, he inhaled deeply. Then he moved his finger to the white powder and-

"Jerome?" Mara was taking a step towards him, her eyes questioning. "What are you-? Are you...is that..." She didn't look disgusted like Jerome thought she would be. Instead, she looked worried.

"Mara!" Jerome shoved the bag into his coat again. "I thought you were, um, visting Joy or something of that sort."

"Why?" Mara asked simply, and she looked as though she were fighting back tears. That was fairly new. No one had ever _cried_ over Jerome before. "Jerome, that's not...it's...you have to stop."

"I think you didn't see what I was really doing," Jerome said quickly. "I was just...uh...inspecting it. To see what it was, because I, uh, found it on the floor."

"So it's not yours," Mara stated.

"No," Jerome said, breathing in relief. "I would never want that."

"So why did you put it in your pocket?"

Mara Jaffray was a very smart girl.

"I-I was...keeping it for further study-?"

"Jerome, throw it away."

"What?"

"It's illegal, remember? And it's bad for you anyway!"

"Look, let me handle this on my own, Jaffray."

"I won't stand by and let you-"

"I said _I can handle this on my own_."

Mara took a step away from Jerome, unsure of what to do. This boy was someone she liked. They kissed twice- not on Mara's account- but they were close none the less. He was unlike any other friend she'd ever had.

Mara didn't want to let Jerome Clarke go again.

"There's no pain in wanting help," Mara said softly. Jerome stared at her quietly, as though analyzing every feature of her face. He stepped forward and brushed his hand over her cheek. Mara breathed in sharply at his touch.

"I appreciate it," Jerome mumbled, moving his other hand to her cheek, "but I'm a big boy, Jaffray. I don't need help." Mara watched him with curious eyes. He was hurting. Mara wanted to make him feel better, but she had no idea how.

Then, even though she had no idea what she was doing, Mara pressed her lips to Jerome's.

**So, thanks to:**

**WHAT**

**justkeeptyping**

**ruthdancegirl**

**JustCallMePosh**

**Julia**

**hudsonrose11**

**Mary3'sJabian**

**Amika**

**Guest**

**Joy**

**Kayleighann5**

**Guest**

**ruthdancegirl**

**Guest**

**Anonymous**

**Guest**

**cruzguadalupe6**

**TheEmptyOwl**

**JerinaLoverXX**

**Jabian**

**Moneytooth**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**Sibuna4260**

**Melanie Rockstar**

**FloraIrmaTylee**

**SilverPebbbles**

**sevendevils7**

**TinyDancerHOA**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

**stuckbeingrachel**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**You-you guys! This is...amazing! 272 reviews?! I nearly died! THANK YOU YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING. Please review if you can and really, a HUGE thank you to you all!**


	15. You're not losing me by letting me know

**Hey hey hey! I don't own House of Anubis, first off. And thanks guys! Sorry for not replying to reviews last chapter, but I will at the end and I will thank you guys personally this chapter, I promise!**

Dark eyes opened. Brown hair fell over her shoulders as Joy tried to lift herself up. Pain was the only thing that kept her from falling back under. A steady beeping noise echoed throughout whatever room she was in, and that was the first sound she heard.

"Hello?" Joy tried her voice. Shaky and hoarse, but perfectly okay and sounding just as it always did.

Everything, to her eyes at least, was blurry. A collection of whites, blues, and yellows that clashed so horribly were all she could see. She moved her hand and touched something rubbery. Like gloves of some sort...and the gloves were on hands that held her up gently.

Joy blinked, and the world became clear. White walls. A blue poster on AIDS...wait, ew, why was that in her room? Were they trying to imply something-? Yellow gloves.

"Three weeks. That's not bad, is it?" A lady stood beside Joy. The one with yellow gloves.

"How are you feeling, Joy?" A man beside the lady didn't bother answering her question.

"Great, thanks," Joy said kindly. "Just, um...who are you people?"

"She lost her memory?!" The lady asked, horrified. Probably some newbie who had never seen a girl wake up from a coma before.

"She never met us," The man stared at the lady like she was crazy, obviously expecting that. "Joy, if you feel tired, just sleep. I'm going to contact your parents."

Joy nodded like that was normal. Then she realized she was in a hospital.

* * *

It had passed three weeks since Patricia had gone to see Joy at the hospital. Three weeks without her best friend and, sadly, three weeks alone with Piper.

"Patricia, can you pass me the salt?" Piper asked.

"Get it yourself." Patricia replied.

"It's just that it's right next to you and-"

Patricia pushed back her chair with a scrape and exited the kitchen. She was angry and totally not-wait. She went back, picked up her plate, and stalked out of the room to sit on the couch, turning on the TV. Maybe she was a _little_ hungry.

Eddie had been ignoring her. Sure, that was what Patricia always wanted, but now that she knew he liked her, she thought he'd try talking to her again.

But he didn't.

Before Eddie would go up to her and tease her without caring. Even when he dated KT. Even though he was considered cool. Now he walked with Mick and Alfie right past her without even a glance.

Maybe it was time- God forbid- to be nicer once in a while.

"Patricia?" Piper sat down next to her sister on the couch. "I know you're bipolar with all this being-pregnant thing, but there's no reason to leave the kitchen.

"Why can't I watch TV?" Patricia asked, ever the innocent.

"When Mom and Dad are out we're supposed to keep the place clean," Piper said pointedly. "And when you eat here..."

"Got it," Patricia said. "Now hush up, will you?"

"Are you...watching a soap opera?" Piper lifted an eyebrow. "In _Spanish_?"

"Don't judge me," Patricia growled. "And it's called a novela in Spanish...which Joy is taking, not me, so I don't understand half of what they're saying."

"It's like all that's happening is yelling, kissing, and dramatic music," Piper said after a few minutes of watching.

"Pretty much." Patricia agreed.

"Want to get ice cream and watch it together?" Piper asked, not pressing for rules anymore as she looked slightly interested in the hot male actor entering the screen.

"Do we have anything with chocolate?" Patricia said, interested herself, but not in the actor.

"I'll get you fudge brownie and I'll get some mint chocolate chip for myself," Piper said, moving to get their cartons.

"Okay. And bring some shrimp!" Patricia yelled just as the phone rang. "Wait, get that first." Piper did so while Patricia contented herself watching her show.

"Patricia!" Piper came running in to the room, empty-handed. Before Patricia could protest over not getting her ice cream, though, Piper continued: "Joy woke up."

* * *

Joy was sitting up in her bed, just thinking. How many days had passed? Why was she here? Had anything bad happened? The steady beep still filled the room, much to her annoyance, but she figured things could be worse.

A door flung open and Joy turned to see Patricia, Fabian, Jerome, Piper(?) and Mara standing there.

"Joy." Patricia's voice was breathless. Fabian stared in shock. Mara began to cry. Jerome raked a hand through his hair in relief.

"Have you been running? Patricia, with your baby and all-" Joy began to worry, but Patricia hugged her best friend tightly, near tears.

"Damn it, Joy, don't do that again," Patricia said quietly. "I've been living through hell without you here. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Joy sighed. "So, what happened?"

Her four friends all gazed at her, stunned. She didn't know?

"Are Joy Mercer's parents here?" The doctor (aka the strange man from before; at least, to Joy) entered the room.

"They're out on business," Patricia answered.

"Right. Well, if Joy feels fine with my telling you, I can tell you the effects of her coma." The doctor said.

"Coma?" Joy croaked. "What do you mean coma?"

"You were in a coma for three weeks," Fabian said softly.

"Three-? But-I-" Joy faltered and she leaned back on her pillow. "How did I..."

"You, uh, were hit by a car," Jerome cut in.

"Right. Yeah, I remember that," Joy winced. "How was the car? Was it okay?"

"Why do you care if the bloody _car_ is okay?" Patricia said rudely. "You're the one if a freaking hospital bed!" Piper placed a hand on Patricia's shoulder as though to warn her.

"I'm guessing it's fine, then," Joy said, ignoring her friend's harsh remark. "So, this isn't like any cliché movie thing were I forget my memory after a car crash, right? I mean, I know all my friends and stuff."

"No, it's not like that," The doctor smiled. "You may have trouble adjusting to your old life, though, and everything in it. It will take a while to get used to everything, and your friends can help your recovery."

"Awesome! When can we leave?" Joy tried to move and that was when she realized her leg was in a cast. "Don't tell me..."

"It was a nasty crash." Jerome shrugged.

"Now what?" Joy whined.

"We can try to help you out," Fabian offered. "You know, bring some things in to see how you react to them or something, so you can get used to everything faster until you're released."

"Fabian, why don't you do that?" Patricia asked, glancing at the boy. "Besides, since you knew her way before everyone else, maybe it'd help faster."

"Uh, sure," Fabian said. "Just...let me go back and pick up some things quickly..."

"We'll go," Jerome offered.

"Yeah, Jerome and Mara will go," Patricia agreed. "You two, go. I need chips, so Piper and I will go get those."

"Yeah, that's how you fat pregnant girls are," Jerome remarked, and Patricia smacked him. "Ow! Okay, _lovely_ pregnant girls?" That still got him another smack. "That was a compliment!"

"Keep moving your flirty ass, Clarke," Patricia said, ushering Mara and Jerome out. "Mara, keep an eye on this loser. Make sure you get good stuff from Fabian's house. Here's the key."

"Wait, where did you get a key from my house?" Fabian wondered aloud, but Patricia had already shut the door.

* * *

Mara and Jerome rode in his car in silence. Mara's cheek was pressed up against the glass of the window, ignoring the sun that could very well burn her skin.

Jerome let his eyes fall on Mara quickly. Her head was turned away from him and it was driving him crazy. He just wanted to see her face-to-face so maybe they could talk...again.

_*flashback*_

_Jerome was the one to pull away from the kiss Mara had surprised him with._

_"I'm sorry," Mara said quickly. "You can slap me if you want."_

_"I'd never do that," Jerome said, and he kept his eyes trained on hers, recalling the first time he kissed her and she had slapped him. In fact, it brought a smile to his lips._

_"Don't laugh!" Mara cried, though she looked near laughter herself. It was just so awkward for the both of them. "Oh, God, it feels so unnatural to be...kissing you. I mean, it's just so different and..."_

_"Why is it you try too hard to get to know people?" Jerome asked suddenly. "You try too hard to please others, Mara. Why not please yourself?"_

_"What do you mean? I do."_

_"You kissed me because I was hurting, not because you liked me."_

_"I-I didn't say I don't like you."_

_"But you don't, do you? You just broke up with Mick. It's natural that you aren't."_

_"Look, maybe I kissed you because I felt a little bit sorry, but-"_

_"So that's what it is. You pity me."_

_"No! I just...wanted to comfort you, Jerome, honestly! Being with you makes me happy, it really does."_

_"Then go out with me," Jerome whispered the words in a low, careful voice. He looked so sincere, his gaze unwavering and his blue eyes shining._

_"As...your girlfriend?" Mara asked lamely. "It's just that...with everything that has happened...I'm not quite sure this is the right thing to do."_

_"What you mean to say is that you're still hung up over Mick," Jerome stated bitterly._

_"No, Mick and I are done with for good," Mara said quickly. "I just don't know, okay? I'm not sure it's worth it."_

_"I'm sorry if I'm not worth your time," Jerome snapped, now looking mad._

_"Jerome, please," Mara begged. "Listen to me, it's not that you're not great. It's like what I said before- I can't lose you. Not as a friend. Not now, not ever. And dating you might mess that up. I don't want to take that chance."_

_"And what if it doesn't mess anything up?" Jerome asked._

_"Let's just stay friends, Jerome." Mara said softly. "And if you don't find another girl- though it's doubtful, since you're such a flirt- maybe we could give it a try, someday...oh listen to me, I'm going all overdramatic!"_

_"Just friends is fine," Jerome said curtly, cutting her off._

_"And Jerome- about the drugs-"_

_"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."_

_*end flashback*_

"You have a reason to be mad," Mara said finally, turning her head back to face Jerome. "I keep messing everything up between us."

"No." Jerome said. "You make everything better."

Mara blushed madly at this, chanting to herself- in her head, anyway- to get a grip. This was just Jerome...her friend.

"I was being selfish," Mara said. "But I'm just not ready."

"I respect that, Mara, I really do," Jerome said. "I know what it's like to feel like you're not ready for something."

"Thank you," Mara breathed. "You're a great friend, Jerome."

Jerome gave her a tight smile. Friends. Oh how the word pained him.

"And by asking you out...does that ruin anything?" Jerome asked.

"No," Mara said. "You're not losing me by letting me know."

"...did you just quote a Leona Lewis song?"

"Did you just recognize a Leona Lewis song?"

"..."

"I won't say anything if you don't."

"Agreed."

They pulled up at Fabian's house and entered. There Mara and Jerome began to look through Fabian's stuff, feeling like they were invading their friend's privacy but really not caring.

"Old photographs. That's good, right?" Jerome said, holding up two photo albums. "There's one dedicated to Fabian and Joy's childhood together. And one from recent years with all of us. And maybe a few with you too."

"Yeah, that's perfect," Mara agreed. "How about this? Cards so they can play card games? Joy loved those."

"Only because she could beat Rutter easily," Jerome chuckled.

"All the same," Mara shrugged. "What else could work? Books, maybe? Textbooks from school could work."

"We're trying to get her used to her life, not scared of it." Jerome said, waving away the matter. "We could bring fiction books though."

"Alright. Her favorite book is _Little Women_." Mara said, taking the book. Fabian had a large bookcase of them.

"Maybe they'll let her play a movie," Jerome said. "Fabian has no good ones though."

"Let's stop by my house. I have lots she likes." Mara suggested.

"Sure." Jerome agreed.

* * *

Amber Millington did not cry.

At least, that's what Alfie used to think. He knew Amber during her moments. She would pout when she was mad. She would scream when she was angry. She would sit by herself when she was sad.

But now, seeing her cry, Alfie knew it had all been a mask.

"Hey," Alfie said, sitting down next to the girl who sat on Nina's bed. Amber whipped her head up.

They were at Nina's house with all their friends, and Amber had gone to Nina's room to get something. Nina had sent Alfie to call Amber for something, but he couldn't recall what now.

"Alfie?" Amber said, wiping hurriedly at her dripping makeup. "Aren't you supposed to be with Mick and-"

"I was a jerk to you before, Amber," Alfie said suddenly. "I had no right to ignore you. It was stupid and childish and I'm sorry, but you have to understand I was hurt, alright?"

"Don't be sorry, I deserved it," Amber blew a gusty sigh from her lips. "I cheated on you with Jerome. I don't even know why. He's such a man-whore and I knew that. I was just drawn to him over you for some reason..."

"Is it the hair? Because I can't compete with him in that division." Alfie said, pointing to his head. Amber smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"No, it's not that. I was just tired that we weren't a happy couple, and so I tried to find a good old fling or something," Amber laughed bitterly at her own words. "I'm so stupid."

"No, you're Amber Millington," Alfie said, offering her a gentle smile. "You're beautiful, rich, and a tad bit spoiled. But that's what makes you wonderful."

"Thank you," Amber smiled at him, one of her usual dazzling smiles, despite how straggled she looked. "It gives me pleasure to know that Alfie Lewis, the joker and totally adorable boy, would say that, for he is wonderful too."

"You just complimented me," Alfie said, pretending to be in awe. "I should have caught that on tape! Amber Millington not caught up in herself? That happens like once every million years!"

"Alfie!" Amber giggled, and they both paused to look in each other's eyes.

"So, does this mean we can go back to being friends?" Alfie asked shyly.

Amber surprised him by wrapping her arms tightly around him. Alfie slowly wrapped his arms around her as well, his face burying in her strawberry-scented hair. It was an unusually tender moment between the two.

Alfie liked it.

"I'd like that," Amber whispered in his ear as a response to his question. "I'd really, really like that."

"By the way, Nina's calling you," Alfie said.

"Really? Why?" Amber asked.

"I don't remember," Alfie said sheepishly, and Amber giggled again.

* * *

KT had left Nina's house before everyone else.

Her mom had requested that KT go and get Chinese food for dinner. Even though her mom had a car and KT didn't.

"Welcome to- hey, KT!" Benji stood behind the counter of the Chinese food place. It was called something like "Dragon's Fire" or some cheesy name.

"Benji? You work here?" KT unintentionally smoothed her hair. "Uh...I didn't know that."

"I started yesterday," Benji said. "So, what can I get you?"

"Two plates. One with all chow mein, one with mixed rice and chow mein. On the one with only chow mein...beef and broccoli and kung pao chicken. On the other plate...cashew chicken and orange chicken." KT listed, knowing her mother's favorites (as well as her own).

"Coming right up," Benji gave her a smile as he scooped her food into the white disposable containers. "That'll be twelve fifty-three." KT gave him fifteen dollars and was given her change back.

"Thanks Benji," KT said, ready to leave.

"Wait, your fortune cookies," Benji gave her two fortune cookies.

"I do love white pieces of paper in my cookies." KT said, accepting them. "See you later!"

"Bye." Benji waved as she left.

KT left and continued her walk home, wondering. Why did she keep running into Benji lately? Why didn't she mind, either?

KT's house wasn't far from Nina's, so that was why she didn't let Mick give her a ride. KT entered her house and gave her mother her plate and took her own to her room, digging into the kung pao chicken right away.

"KT, are you feeling okay, dear?" her mother called.

"Yes!" KT called back. Her eyes fell on the two fortune cookies. Her mom hated them so she kept them both for herself. KT opened one of them and read the white paper.

_The object of your desire comes closer._

It was just a piece of paper...it couldn't mean much. Besides, it wasn't like KT had an object of desire. Then her phone rang. KT checked the caller ID. It was Willow. She answered.

"SQUEE!" Willow shrieked when KT lifted her phone to her ear.

"Hi, Willow," KT grinned, used to how Willow would answer her phone at times. "What happened this time?"

"Benji Reed just asked me for your number." Willow stated.

"How do you know Benji?" KT asked.

"He's in my math class," Willow explained. "KT, this is huge! He likes you!"

"And who said I like him? You didn't give him my number, did you?"

"Well..."

"Willow!"

"I'm sorry, but he could be a great guy for you!" Willow cried. "He's nice, cute, and he has a car. What more do you want?"

"To like him that way, maybe?" KT rolled her eyes. "I just broke up with Eddie. I don't need another relationship."

"That was over a month ago," Willow whined. "You still like Eddie?"

"No, not really," KT said. She didn't either. It was weird too. She had spent so many months dating Eddie but now she was over him, and just like that...

"So you don't think Benji is nice?" Willow asked.

"Well of course I do, but-" KT began.

"Yay! So what would you guys' couple name be? Ken? BT? Your names are both so short it's unreal," Amber said.

Amber was listening in...why did she see that coming?

"I don't need a couple name," KT grumbled. "Benji and I are hardly even friends, okay? Call you later. I have Chinese over here that I need to eat."

"Have you opened your fortune yet? Can you read it to me?" Willow asked as Amber said a quick "lame" and left their conversation. Willow had something with fortune cookies that she believed they would always come true.

"Um, sure," KT said. "_The object of your desire come closer_."

"Could that mean Benji?" Willow wondered aloud. "It's destiny, KT, destiny!"

"Goodbye Willow," KT said with a laugh, and she hung up.

Honestly, Willow was reading too many cliché romance novels.

* * *

"Here Joy, Jerome and Mara brought some stuff," Fabian took a seat next to his best friend, mindful of her leg. "Look what they dragged out." He showed her the photo album of their childhood.

"Ooh." Joy said, interested. "Open it up!"

"Well, here's you in a princess gown for Halloween when you were like seven...that year I was your frog prince." Fabian said. "I can't believe you roped me into doing that."

"What can I say? You love me," Joy stuck out her tongue at Fabian.

"They brought cards? Don't they know I suck at playing?" Fabian said, taking out a pack as he closed the picture album. "Oh, I have an idea. Let's play a game. I'll lift or say something and you name whatever comes to mind." Joy nodded in agreement.

Fabian lifted a copy of _Little Women_.

"Meg, Jo, Beth, and Amy."

He held up a pack of cards.

"Go Fish."

Fabian turned to dig out something else when Joy added, "And kicking Fabian's butt at it."

Fabian glared, but instead of complaining, he held up the movie _Mean Girls_.

"Bitches."

He held up a picture of Robert Pattison.

"Twilight."

Fabian began to look through one of the picture albums, and Joy also whispered, "Plus, my famous soulmate."

Fabian held up a picture of Jerome and Patricia dressed like Ariel and Eric from _The Little Mermaid_. Patricia was scowling. Jerome was just grinning broadly.

"My birthday!" Joy exclaimed. Every year for her birthday, her friends had to cosplay as a character as her choice. Last year since Jerome and Patricia were dating, Joy had paired them as the couple. Patricia had complained over how stereotypical it was to have the redhead dress up like Ariel.

"I remember that," Fabian smiled fondly at the picture. "I was Aladdin and you were Jasmine."

"Yeah. Too bad you're too pale," Joy said, pinching his cheek playfully. "This year I had the greatest idea! You can be Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet."

"I don't remember that movie. Who would you be from it?" Fabian asked. Usually Jerome and Patricia would be a couple from a movie and so would Fabian and Joy.

"There's not really much girls from there. I was thinking I could be from a different movie." Joy said nonchalantly. "Like Pocahontas. Maybe Jerome could be John Smith. That way Patricia won't bite my head off if I pair her with Jerome again."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Fabian said weakly, not even trying to decipher the thoughts running through his head. Did Joy like Jerome?

"I figured Nina wouldn't like it if I dressed up like a Disney princess," Joy said, "since I usually make you my prince. So this time we can shake things up a bit, with Jerome being my prince and Patricia alone like she would like to be."

"I'm sure Nina doesn't care," Fabian blurted. "...as a side note."

"Right," Joy mumbled, feeling strangely bitter for a moment. "Well, uh, don't you think Patricia would be a great Esmeralda from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_?"

"She's too pale," Fabian said, forgetting the thing about Joy and Jerome for a second.

"Says the pale Aladdin," Joy retorted.

"...touché."

"So are we going to keep going?" Joy asked, referring to their earlier engagement.

"Right. Yeah." Fabian said, and he held up a notebook.

"Paper?"

He held up a science book.

"Fabian!" Joy's eyes lit up.

"What?" Fabian asked in confusion.

"No, that's what I think of." Joy explained.

"..."

"Can you go get me some gummy bears? I want candy," Joy said, acting as though she hadn't just semi-insulted her best friend.

"Sure," Fabian left to a vending machine outside of her room and got her the bears, taking some sour gummy worms for himself. When he went back he tossed her the package and she eagerly tore into them.

"Thanks," Joy said, popping a green bear in her mouth. Those were her favorites.

"So, gummy bears?" Fabian took the bag and held it before her as part of the game.

"Yummy!" Joy said, taking it back and getting a red one. Fabian chuckled at how childish she could be sometimes. Joy Mercer was never boring, that was for sure.

"How about the word school?" Fabian said, switching from visible things to hearing. "What's your reaction?"

Joy made a face and Fabian started to laugh.

"Fabes!" Joy whined. Fabian just grinned as he sat back down next to Joy. His hand fell on hers and they quickly pulled them away. Fabian turned to look at her. Joy was staring shyly at her hands, her cheeks pink. Fabian felt himself flush, watching her.

She turned and met his eye.

Fabian moved a little closer, his eyes locked with hers. His hand moved to her cheek. Joy's eyes widened. Fabian titled his head slightly. Joy closed her eyes, breathing slowly and deeply. His lips brushed against hers softly. She pressed forward, deepening the kiss slightly. It was all she'd wanted for so long.

Joy was the first to pull away.

"Was...that part of the the game?" Joy whispered.

"No." Fabian admitted. Joy stared at him quietly, unsure of what to say next or even what to think.

Then she kissed him again.

* * *

"Patricia is a slut!" Jerome called loudly. "She's like two months pregnant and totally huge!" Patricia shoved him to the floor and began to kick him.

"Patricia!" Mara pulled her friend away. "He's trying to make you feel better by joking about everything you're not!"

"I know," Patricia shrugged, and she kept kicking Jerome. "I just hate his guts."

"Gee, thanks," Jerome said, and he pushed her leg away. Mara helped him to his feet, and they both blushed at their hands touching.

"Should we go see how Fabian and Joy are doing?" Piper cut in. "Can't we help too?"

"For an evil twin, she makes sense," Patricia agreed. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Jerome agreed, and he, Patricia, and Mara left to find Joy's room. Piper stood back, startled a little.

"I am not evil!"

As they found and entered Joy's room, they found Fabian and Joy sitting their quietly, not laughing or joking like they usually did. Fabian held both of Joy's hands in his and they were speaking softly to one another.

Until everyone else came in.

"Fabian! Getting it on!" Jerome whooped.

"Jerome!" Mara exclaimed. Fabian and Joy both turned red at that.

"Oh shut up," Patricia pushed the tall boy, who nearly crashed into Piper. Piper jumped back, letting Jerome fall to the floor for the second time that day.

"How are you feeling, Joy?" Mara moved over to stand by her friend's bed. "Are you doing any better?"

"I'm just feeling a little tired. I hardly hurt." Joy shrugged, and she pulled her hands from Fabian's to take Mara's. "I heard about Mick."

"Fabian told you?" Mara turned to glare at the nerdy boy.

"Was I not supposed to?" Fabian asked meekly. Mara just shook her head, but she smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked gently.

"You're the one with the broken leg. Don't try to turn this on me," Mara said playfully. "And I am, don't worry."

"So Joy, how has Fabian been treating you?" Patricia asked. "Not bad, right? We can beat him up for you if he has."

"No, Fabes is a total sweetie," Joy said, giving Fabian a smile.

"Ew. No pet names in my presence," Patricia shivered.

"But I would always call him that before and it-"

"What do you say we play a game of 'name that lyric' instead of whatever lame things Fabian is doing?" Patricia cut her off.

"Yes!" Joy's eyes lit up.

"What's that?" Mara asked.

"We go around everyone and they each say a line from a song. The others have to guess the title and artist. It's one of Joy's favorite games," Jerome explained. "She has lots, though."

"We should all play Monopoly sometime!" Joy cried.

"Er...right. Fabian, start us off," Patricia said, changing the subject. From him it would go to Jerome, Piper, Joy, Mara, and then Patricia.

Everyone knew Joy with Monopoly. The game would last hours, if not days.

"Okay...darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years," Fabian said, saying the lyric like it was a normal sentence.

"Fabian picked a girl's song!" Patricia crowed.

"A thousand years by Christina Perri." Piper stated.

"Hey, I wanted to say it," Patricia huffed.

"Shut up Trixie. My turn." Jerome grinned readily. "You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you and I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo..."

"Hot mess by Cobra Starship," Joy said readily. "Okay Piper, your turn!"

"Your subtleties, they strangle me, I can't explain myself at all..."

"How to save a life by The Fray!" Mara exclaimed, (much to Patricia's disappointment) and then it was Joy's turn.

"What I gotta do to show these girls that I own 'em? Some call me Nicki and some call me Roman..." Joy said, freely rapping her line.

"Pound the alarm by Nicki Minaj," Patricia said, giving her friend a high-five in respect. It was now Mara's turn.

"Um...he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart..." Mara said unsurely.

"Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift," Joy answered just as Fabian opened his mouth. "I'm on fire!"

"Speaking of that..." Patricia smirked, ready for her own turn. "...A constellation of tears on your lashes, burn everything you love and burn the ashes..."

"My songs know what you did in the dark (light 'em up) by Fall Out Boy," Jerome said. "Shall we go for another round?"

"Let's play the fun round!" Joy cried.

"That's when we pick songs according to a rule," Jerome explained to Mara. "What's the rule?"

"I pick," Patricia interjected.

"Uh oh..." Piper mumbled.

"The dirtiest or most explicit line you can think of," Patricia smirked. "Fabian?"

Fabian blushed. This was not up his alley.

"Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me, you know what I want and I've got what you need..." Fabian mumbled.

"Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado, right?" Piper said, recognizing the song right off.

"Ready for this?" Jerome grinned as his turn came up. "I want your bite, wanna feel your teeth on my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat, gonna rock your body all night, it's lust at first sight..."

"I want your bite by Chris Crocker," Patricia said, waving his song away.

"Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more; touch my body, throw me on the bed..." Piper said her turn with no trouble.

"Touch my body by Mariah Carey," Mara said, and she received some shocked looks. "What? I can like music like that." She turned to Joy as a universal sign to show Joy was next. And that they should forget about Mara's turn.

"Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches, you can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes; you don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses, yeah they know what this is giving this the business..." Joy sang.

"Stupid hoe by Nicki Minaj," Jerome said, and they all turned to Mara next, unsure of what to expect. Mara paused, but she took a deep breath and recited a line.

"I bet you want the goodies, bet you thought about it, got you all hot and bothered; mad cause I talk around it..." Mara trailed off.

"Goodies by Ciara," Piper said.

"That was hardly dirty, but okay," Patricia said.

"Try and top mine, Trixie," Jerome smirked.

"Yeah, ain't no motherfuckin' bridge, bitch, ain't no motherfuckin' hook, ain't no motherfuckin' third motherfuckin' verse! Roman's back, bitch. I fucked up your life last year this time, remember that? Remember that bitch?" Patricia aimed her song towards Jerome with a smirk on her own lips.

"Did that just...happen?" Jerome said, echoing everyone's thoughts.

"Roman in moscow by Nicki Minaj," Joy said readily.

"What's with all the Nicki Minaj? Is she that dirty?" Mara asked.

"Pretty much." Joy agreed.

"You should've heard when Joy's ringtone was 'I luv dem strippers' by 2 Chainz featuring Nicki Minaj," Fabian said. "Her phone went off during class last year. Not good."

"Well anyway, I so won," Jerome said smugly.

"What? No way. I did," Patricia said.

"Uh no, I did," Jerome argued.

"No, mine was full of cuss words!"

"Well, mine was about sex!"

"Cuss words!"

"Sex!"

"Cuss words!"

"Sex!"

"Um, if I'm not interrupting anything..." a nurse entered the room, clearly disturbed by the last bits of their conversation. "Joy, I brought your lunch."

"Oh, thank you," Joy said politely, and she took her tray.

For a second everything went normal again, then came a yell.

"Cuss words!"

* * *

Patricia left the hospital in high spirits. She had had officially made Jerome cave and say she had won. It was good once in a while to be hormonal. At least she could cry more easily.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" Piper asked as they walked through the streets. Jerome had dropped them off at their request to go walk around the stores.

"Sure," Patricia agreed, more than eager to eat. Piper led her into Rite-Aid.

"Get me half cotton candy and half chocolate," Patricia said as Piper went in line.

"Er...alright." Piper said, slight repulsed by her sister's request. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Patricia said, and she left. Piper waited for her turn in line, until she felt a finger tap on her shoulder. She turned and came face-to-face with Eddie, whom she didn't recognize.

"Yes?" Piper asked politely.

"Hey," Eddie mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets almost shyly.

"What's wrong?" Piper's eyes were sincere.

"Look, Yacker, I overheard something," Eddie said. "When you were with Joy."

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with-"

"Patricia, don't play dumb. I know what you said. And I don't know what the hell to do." Eddie sighed, taking a hand out of his pocket to rake his hair. "You're sure that I'm the father?"

Piper blankly stared. This was the boy that got Patricia pregnant?

"So you mean you-"

"Yes, I heard," Eddie said. "Have you considered...you know, abortion?"

"Never!" Piper cried before she could stop herself. "The baby is alive for crying out loud!"

"Whoa. Sorry." Eddie said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I just don't think we can take care of a kid, that's all."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not-" Piper began again.

"Don't say anything," Eddie said, and he moved a little closer. Piper felt her heart race pick up; not because she felt nervous about this boy moving towards her, but becuase she felt worried. "I also know that you- you know- like me."

"Oh no no no. That wasn't-"

Piper was cut off as a pair of lips were on hers.

**Sorry for the long, boring parts when they are reciting songs, but I wanted you guys to have some insight on their crazy lives and how they fit as friends! Anyway, review replies:**

**ruthdancegirl- Thank you! I'll take that as it is good.**

**artsoccer- You make me blush.**

**TheEmptyOwl- No worries. My reviews are much later! Oh and for the thing with Jerome and Mara...please don't hate me!**

**Kayleighann5- Your wish is my command! And I love Peddie too!**

**Guest- I know, long wait, I'm sorry!**

**YEA- LOL I won't.**

**Guest- Thank you!**

**svsendevils7- Thanks for your review! God I love getting your reviews so much! Patricia's two months right now.**

**Julia- Sorry for killing you! And yeah, Eddie fainting. I try to keep things funny through all the drama and angst.**

**Sibuna4260- I do love some Amfie. :) Thanks for your great review!**

**DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085- You know Patricia. She's stubborn. Who knows if she ever will?**

**SilverPebbbles- S'okay if you prefer Jeroy. I love how you stick with this story though. Thanks for your review!**

**hudsonrose11- I know, poor Joy, I put her through hell, but at least I fast-forwarded it, right? I don't want it all cliché.**

**TinyDancerHOA- Yes all the Jara! And with Joy in the coma yeah...**

**cruzguadalupe6- Aw thank you! And you can write your reviews in Spanish, I understand them fine. ;)**

**HOAJOY4LIFE- I updated sooner! Yay! And here is some promised Jabian!**

**xXAquaMangoXx- Thank you!**

**DesiredHOA01- Yep I live for drama!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- Haha no, I'm alive...for now. Thanks for your review! What's your reaction to this, I wonder? ;)**

**Odd One You're Never Alone- So glad you liked the Jabian part. I had to throw some angst on there, of course!**

**stuckbeingrachel- Yes I know, Jara is freaking amazing! Thanks for your long review- I always love a long review! And here's a fairly soon update. ;)**

**sinfullysarcastic- OMG thank you! I always obsess over development, so thanks for that. And yay another Jabian lover! Awesome!**

**I know you all hate me for these developments, but the romance is coming, you'll see! In the meantime, review and thanks again!**


	16. What you wanted I couldn't get

**Hey guys. Long time no see, huh? Well sorry for the late update. It won't happen again. I don't own House of Anubis. Plus, I decided to add the newbies from the Touchstone of Ra in here. Cassie, Erin, and Dexter. I figure they'll only be a year younger than the other students. Because it's my AU and I can do what I want.**

"Jerome, Mara told me." Joy said softly as she entered the classroom, her hands gripping her crutches so tightly as though she thought they held her life itself.

Jerome looked up from his math homework to see the brunette girl there.

"Oh, you're out of the hospital?" Jerome asked nonchalantly, ignoring her statement. "Does Rutter know yet?" Joy blushed at the mention of Fabian, but she didn't let the issue pass.

"Jerome, we talked about this," Joy sighed, and she moved over to sit down next to him. "Drugs? They aren't for you. Think about us. About Poppy."

"What do you care? It's not your life," Jerome said rudely.

"Think about Mara," Joy said gently.

Jerome felt his anger diminish at the mention of the smart girl.

"I'm sorry, Mercer," Jerome breathed. "I just didn't think. It's a way to deal with some things, alright?"

"What kind of things?" Joy questioned, her eyes wide and inquiring. If there was one thing she was good at, it was getting anwers out of people.

"When I feel...alone," Jerome admitted. "Now stop talking about it, won't you?" He went back to his homework, busying himself with the complex equations he hated and truly found no use for.

"You're depressed," Joy whispered suddenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter," Jerome cut her off. "You didn't know because I never wanted to tell you, alright? You all have better things to know."

"Don't back away from us, Jerome," Joy said gently. "We just want to help."

"I've quit drugs for good," Jerome snapped, harsher than he intended. "Lay off already." He went back to his math homework, almost regretting what he'd said.

"At least talk to Mara," Joy shocked him as she talked on. "She's upset about it."

"Upset?" Jerome echoed. "But-"

"Go," was all Joy advised. Jerome glanced down once more at his homework, unsure if to finish it or not, but at least he stood up, leaving it behind to go find Mara. Joy studied his paper for a few seconds before she took out her own paper and began to note some of his answers.

* * *

"Hello, Fabian," Mara walked beside him as they entered the school. "How's Joy? Did you drive her?"

"No, her parents did," Fabian answered. "So, who's giving you rides now that you've broken up with Mick?"

"My parents," Mara replied. "We picked up Patricia and Piper, but right now Patricia's off puking in the girls' bathroom and Piper is staying with her."

"Well I didn't need that tidbit, but thanks anyway," Fabian chuckled. "Oh, did you hear? In science we're going to do projects and do an in-class science fair with partners."

"That sounds great," Mara said. "I suppose you'll partner with Joy?" It was a simple question, but Fabian blurted his next words without even listening to it.

"Did you know that Joy liked me?"

"It was never a secret," Mara chose her words carefully. "I think I knew before she did, actually. She liked you, of course, but she didn't admit it to herself."

"I never knew," Fabian laughed a little bitterly. "I always thought I knew her like no one else, but I couldn't even notice she had a crush on me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Mara quickly said. "I never really knew that Jerome-" She stopped there, feeling herself blush.

"I guess we both aren't so smart after all, huh?" Fabian offered her a smile, which she gladly returned. "I do have some questions for you, though- about some girl things?"

"I'd be happy to help," Mara agreed, and they entered the school, stopping at Mara's locker.

"So, then, why do you think Joy never told me she liked me?" Fabian asked, somewhat shyly. "She always helped me out when I talked to her about Nina, but she never mentioned she liked me midst it all."

"Well, Joy's a very sunny person, but she's shy and unsure like everyone else." Mara said slowly. "It could be she was worried it would ruin your friendship or she was worried you wouldn't feel the same way."

"I just wish she told me sooner," Fabian shrugged, looking down at his shoes.

"Then...how do you feel about her?" Mara asked, feeling excited. This was just everything she had hoped for...

"Of course I like her," Fabian hesitated, "but she and I could never work. I don't know what I was thinking, to have kissed her..."

"You kissed her?!" Mara had been reaching for her locker door, but now she dropped her hand, staring wide-eyed at Fabian. "When? Why? When?!"

"At the hospital," Fabian said. "When I went to see her alone...I don't know, this is all so confusing. I like Nina, not Joy! Why did I kiss her?"

"Maybe you do like her," Mara said pointedly.

"I'm just her friend," Fabian countered. "I mean...aren't I?"

"Unless you want to be more," Mara shrugged as the bell rang. "See you later, Fabian!"

Fabian watched her leave. Mara's words were still ringing in his ears.

* * *

"You have to lay low," Patricia informed Piper as they left the girl's bathroom. "If anyone asks, you're me."

"What?" Piper panicked, thinking of Eddie and the kiss she couldn't bring herself to admit to Patricia.

"Yes, just play along!" Patricia hissed.

"I don't have to puke or anything, do I?" Piper asked, and Patricia stared at her long and hard. "Not funny? Alright, sorry."

"Hide your necklace, too," Patricia advised. The two girls had two different necklaces that they both wore every day. Piper placed it under her shirt and Patricia did the same. "Okay, you're ready."

"Do I have to go to your French class again?" Piper asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Patricia scoffed, and she pushed her twin sister towards the classroom. "I'm going to the bathroom again, to hide out."

Piper nodded and left while Patricia ducked back into the bathroom. The bell had rung a few minutes ago and she decided that hiding in the girls' bathroom was the best choice. Teachers were no longer prowling the halls, but you could never be too careful. Patricia got into a stall and waited.

"Did you hear?" a girl's voice echoed throughout the bathroom, shocking Patricia from her spot in the bathroom. Other girls ditched too? "Patricia Williamson is pregnant."

"I know," another voice said. Patricia recognized it as Poppy, Jerome's little sister. The first voice was probably one of her friends. "What about it?"

"Isn't that stupid?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Poppy agreed. "But she's not."

"She is if she got pregnant," the girl disagreed. "Who gets pregnant when they're fifteen? She's just plain stupid."

"Cassie, stop it," Poppy snapped. "Patricia's a nice girl. So what if she made a mistake?"

"Geez, what's your problem? You hate her," Cassie said pointedly.

"I don't hate her," Poppy countered.

"You told me you did because she was a pain," Cassie reminded her. "You know, that she was always smoking and being rude."

"Maybe," Poppy admitted, "but she's not that bad overall."

"Well, sorry I said anything," Cassie apologized. "So, is your brother the father?"

"They're broken up. I don't think so," Poppy said. "He would have told me if he even thought it might be his."

"Does she still go over to your house anymore?" Cassie asked.

"Nope." Poppy replied. "I told you, Jerome and Patricia broke up."

"Well maybe they got together again to have a one-night stand," Cassie suggested. "Isn't that possible?"

"I don't know," Poppy said. "She hasn't been there since they broke up, though, so that's unlikely. Can we drop the subject now?"

"Alright, fine," Cassie sighed. "Let's go find Erin now."

"Where is she, anyway?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know. I think she left to class with Dexter," Cassie replied. "You know how she gets around that boy." The two girls' gossip about Erin and Dexter quieted as they left the bathroom, leaving Patricia in silence.

Patricia just stood there, not moving or even thinking. She was numb, merely processing how these freshman girls viewed her. Finally she got up and decided to leave the bathroom.

She went to her locker to get some granola bars she had stored in it (her cravings just kept coming) when she saw something scribbled across the front of it.

_Slut._

Patricia stared at the angry, blood red word for a while. Silently, she reached out and touched it.

Patricia's friends were the only ones to know she was pregnant. They were the only ones she had told. No one else could have known.

It meant one of them told someone else.

* * *

"Bonjour, Patricia," Benji said jokingly as he sat down next to her. (But she was really Piper).

"Oh, hello," Piper said, though she wished Patricia had given her a list of names to at least know who everyone was.

"Whoa, Ben, my seat," Jerome said, coming up behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you two were still...you know," Benji said, staring up at Jerome and back to Piper, still thinking she was Patricia.

"We're not," Jerome rushed to say, wanting to avoid rumors, "but we're still friends and I'd like to sit with my one friend in this class, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Benji shrugged. He smiled at Piper. "Maybe we can sit together in some other class." He got out of the seat and Jerome slipped in it.

"Piper?" Jerome asked in a hushed voice. Piper nodded. "I knew it."

"Is that guy Patricia's new boyfriend?" Piper asked.

"No, but she's too nice around him," Jerome replied. "It's scary."

"Patricia likes him?" Piper cast a look back towards Ben. Ben took a seat a few rows back, but he still smiled at her as he went.

"I don't think so," Jerome said after some deliberation. "I think they just flirt with each other, but they're kind of like friends."

"Good. That way I don't have to act interested." Piper said, satisfied.

"I think Patricia would kill you if you did," Jerome stated, and Piper shrugged like that was true. "By the way, his name is Ben. So you know next time."

"Got it," Piper nodded. "What about you? Do you like anyone?" Jerome had been taking out his French notebook, but it hit the floor after Piper spoke.

"What? No," Jerome said, bending down to pick up his notebook. "What brought that question on?"

"I was just curious," Piper said truthfully.

"Is that a hint?" Jerome teased. "Oh, Piper, I'm flattered, but I think we wouldn't work out."

"Why not?" Piper joked back. "Am I not good enough for you?" Jerome laughed.

"Sometimes you remind me of Joy," Jerome said. "You're kind of like a mix of Joy and Mara, actually. Smart and sassy."

"Mara's your newest friend, right?" Piper clarified. "Patricia mentioned her to me. She said you always mess things up with her."

"Trixie's a bitch." Jerome sighed.

"So you like Mara?" Piper questioned.

"Maybe a little bit," Jerome admitted. "She just broke up with her boyfriend, though, and we've decided to stay friends."

"So you both like each other?" Piper asked, getting excited. "Jerome, that's wonderful!"

"Will you keep it down?!" Jerome cried. "You're going to make people stare!"

"Uh, they're staring at you, not me," Piper said pointedly. Sure enough, other students were staring curiously at Jerome and his want for Piper to stay quiet. Jerome sheepishly looked away.

"Noted," Jerome said. "Never whisper; it attracts more stares."

"So if you both like each other, why wait?" Piper asked, much more quietly this time.

"This isn't a cliché love story where the girl goes with the guy after dumping her loser boyfriend," Jerome argued. "It's just not that simple, Piper."

"You're over thinking this, Jerome." Piper countered. "If Mara likes you, you should be together."

"We both aren't ready," Jerome said. "I don't want to pressure her or anything."

"But if she likes you-"

"I don't even know if she likes me like that."

Piper watched Jerome for a few seconds. He was clearly hurt by the subject, so she decided to change it.

"So, what's going on with Fabian and Joy?" Piper asked. Jerome grinned at that subject, as he was always ready to tell about what a failure that Fabian was.

"Oh, Rutter's as clueless with her as he is with all girls," Jerome answered. "What about you? Any guy?"

"No," Piper laughed at the idea. "Though there is one boy at my boarding school..."

"Tell me," Jerome prompted.

* * *

"Nina!" Willow latched herself onto the girl's arm as she walked into their science class. "Have you seen Amber today?"

"No," Nina replied as she pried Willow off herself. "People can see you, you know." Willow quickly brushed off the encounter and smoothed her clothing.

"I'm worried." Willow admitted. "Amber never misses school! That would mean skipping a day to show off a new expensive outfit!"

"You have a point," Nina agreed. "Maybe something came up. Don't worry too much about it."

"Alright," Willow sighed dejectedly as they took their seats next to each other.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Nina gave Willow an envelope. "My birthday party is up for this weekend."

"Squee!" Willow cheered. "I can't wait. Is your Gran going to be there?"

"She's still in the hospital," Nina said softly.

"Oh." Willow said.

"But she's really sorry she can't," Nina added, as though that would make the mood happy again. Nina's parents were dead, and her Gran was her only caretaker. However, her Gran was also in the hospital most days from an unknown sickness.

"So, who else are you inviting?" Willow changed the subject.

"Oh you know, all our friends," Nina said. "Some nice people, some popular people..."

"Nice people?" Willow echoed. "I'm not nice?"

"No, not you," Nina giggled. "I mean nice people who aren't popular, like Benji and Mara."

"Mara?" Willow repeated her name doubtfully. "Since when are you friends with her?" Nina thought back to when she talked to Mara about her love for Egyptian Mythology.

"She's just nice," Nina said stubbornly.

"So Benji, huh?" Willlow changed the subject again. She was subject to do that. "KT's going to explode."

"Why?" Nina asked as she began to take out her homework.

"She totally likes that guy," Willow said with her usual excited tone.

"Really?" Nina looked interested. "She's over Eddie?"

"Who knows?" Willow said gleefully. "It's a start!" The two girls talked about the possibilities for a few seconds, but Alfie entered the room and he sat in front of the two.

"Hey Alfie," Nina said.

"Hey. Listen, guys, I have some top-secret information," Alfie said, and he put some sunglasses on. Willow's eyes grew huge in anticipation, but Nina scoffed.

"Really? A secret agent getup?" Nina scoffed.

"Hey, I'm the one with the top-secret info here," Alfie countered. "You want to hear?" He grinned widely, and even if they had said no, he would've spilled it anyway. Alfie was horrible at keeping secrets.

"Tell us!" Willow shrieked. Just then, Mr. Sweet walked in, and they all fell silent. As he turned to write something on the board, Alfie then whispered his secret.

"Patricia Williamson is pregnant."

"OH MY GOD!" Willow screamed, attracting stares. "Is that squee worthy?"

"No!" Nina snapped.

"Is there a problem over there?" Mr. Sweet looked over his glasses to gaze at the three students.

"None here, sir!" Willow called, and he turned around again.

"How do you know this?" Nina asked Alfie, slightly interested in this news herself.

"Eddie told me," Alfie shared as he turned around, hearing Mr. Sweet begin on the day's lesson. Nina and Willow exchanged looks. This was certainly good.

"Alfie, have you told anyone else?" Nina tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"A few people," Alfie admitted, though he didn't turn around. "Why, is that bad?"

"I don't know," Nina admitted, and she shared another look with Willow. This didn't seem bad, but it didn't seem good, either.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and everyone was looking. Jerome for Mara. Piper for Patricia. Fabian for Joy. Joy for anyone of her friends. Patricia for all of them.

"Jerome Clarke!" Patricia seized her friend by the arm when she saw him.

"Ouch," Jerome muttered. "Have you seen Mara by any chance?"

"Shut up and let me talk," Patricia said. "Have you told anyone I was pregnant?"

"No," Jerome said, but he fidgeted. "Your nails are digging into my skin, so can you quit that?"

"Tell me the truth!" Patricia snapped.

"Fine, I told Poppy," Jerome admitted. "I told her to keep it a secret, though."

"Does she think I'm a slut?" Patricia asked.

"No." Jerome replied. "Why would she?" Patricia led him to her locker. "Oh. Well that wasn't her. Poppy would never-"

"Says who? Maybe she did."

"Hey, don't start blaming my sister for something you-!"

"For something I what, Jerome?" Patricia challenged. Jerome bit his lip, knowing he could never finish that.

"I'm sorry," Jerome sighed.

"Right," Patricia's tone sharpened. "Like you _always_ are." She turned and left, seeking her other friends.

Jerome walked away, kicking at the ground. Things were always so complicated. The truth was, he didn't know if Poppy had told others, or even if she had vandalized Patricia's locker. He barely even knew his sister anymore.

"Jerome!" Mara called, and she raced over to the tall boy. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Listen, I have a question for you."

"Uh-huh," Jerome said absentmindedly. "What is it?"

"Do you think I'm preppy?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, do you think so? I'm taking this quiz Joy showed me and I don't know if I'm considered preppy or not...what do you think?" Mara looked towards him with wide, questioning eyes, clearly distraught over the subject.

"Well I guess you're kind of..." Jerome trailed off. "Mara, before anything else, I want to ask you something."

"Alright, but I just want a yes or no answer as to if I'm-" Mara began, confused.

"Will you watch Poppy for me?" Jerome blurted.

"Pardon?" Mara looked at him silently.

"I don't know who she is anymore," Jerome related. "I need someone who has access to, uh, girl places that can see what she's doing and who she's hanging out with. Would you?"

"Sure," Mara said. "So..."

"Oh, yeah, you're kinda preppy," Jerome nodded as he answered her original question. Mara noted that on her hand, writing on her skin with a black pen.

"How come you want me to spy on your sister, though?" Mara interjected, forever the voice of reason.

"I'm worried," Jerome said. "She's never around the house anymore. I told her about Patricia's condition and now the word 'slut' is on Patricia's locker. Plus, people have been talking about Patricia's pregnancy, but we don't know who told."

"That's awful." Mara said, but she avoided looking into Jerome's eyes. "So I'll spy on Poppy. Bye!"

"Wait," Jerome placed a hand on her shoulder. "Patricia wants all our friends to gather so we can all talk about her pregnancy and all that."

"Oh, alright then," Mara laughed somewhat nervously.

* * *

"Fabes!" Joy cried when she saw her best friend. Her eyes lit up and she hobbled his way as fast as she could on her crutches.

"Hey Joy," Fabian said nervously. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. I hate sitting down though, because my leg always has to remain stiff when I want to rest, you know?" Joy said. "I'm excused from P.E. though, so that's a plus."

"Lucky you," Fabian marveled. "I hate P.E."

"I know," Joy smirked. Fabian pushed her gently, but only so she would sway a little, not enough to fall. Her phone pinged and Joy took it out. Seconds later, Fabian's pinged as well.

"It's Jerome. He's saying to meet him at that smoothie place that's near the school," Fabian said as Joy fumbled with opening her own text as she had to balance on her crutches.

"More walking," Joy groaned dramatically, and she and Fabian set of together.

"So, Nina's having a party this weekend. For her birthday," Fabian mentioned.

"Oh, that's...wait, my birthday is this weekend." Joy said. She turned and stared at Fabian for a little while, her gaze as questioning as it was sad.

"I know," Fabian said slowly. "Nina just invited me to hers, that's all."

"Well, are you going to go?" Joy asked, trying to act as though the thought didn't sting.

"Probably not," Fabian said. "Maybe when your party is over I can swing by though. I don't want to be rude or anything."

"Right," Joy said softly.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, they reached the smoothie place. Patricia, Jerome, Piper, and Mara were all waiting for them.

"Did any of you tell others that I was pregnant?" Patricia asked right off.

"I've been in a hospital," Joy deadpanned.

"No, why?" Fabian asked.

"Poppy did it," Patricia said angrily.

"Poppy wouldn't spread rumors about you!" Jerome yelled, just as angry.

"Okay, fine!" Mara cried, her eyes misty. "I-I told my parents!"

"What?" Patricia's anger diminished.

"I told my parents you were pregnant," Mara said. "I'm so sorry."

"Mara, your parents don't even go to our school. There's no way you're to blame," Jerome assured her, and Patricia nodded her approval.

"Oh. Okay." Mara relaxed, and Jerome and Patricia continued to argue about Poppy.

"We need to talk about this," Piper interrupted their fight. "Patricia, how far are you?"

"A little over two months," Patricia said. "Three soon."

"We're all behind you on this," Mara said gently. "No matter what happens."

"It's not too late for an abortion, right?" Jerome added. After shocked looks from his friends, he quickly tried to think of something else to compensate for his words. "It's just one of her options! I don't support it!"

"No, I don't want a bloody abortion," Patricia made a face. "This thing's living."

"The school year will end before you give birth, so that's a plus," Joy said. "Are you going to find out the sex of the baby yet?"

"Calm down, Joy," Patricia said. "You can't find out until like twenty weeks in or something. I'm barely like ten."

"Still," Joy huffed. "Will you? Or are you going to make it a surprise?"

"No, I don't want it to be a fucking surprise," Patricia spat. "Who does that?" Patricia had never been a patient person.

"Are you going to tell Eddie?" Fabian asked, somewhat bashfully.

"Maybe," Patricia replied. "Maybe not."

"He deserves to know," Mara said gently.

"He also is an arse that I don't care for," Patricia said.

"Wait, who's Eddie?" Piper asked.

"The father." Patricia answered. "I think so, anyway. I don't want to tell him the baby's his."

"But he already knows!" Piper blurted. Patricia turned to her twin, narrowing her eyes.

"What do you know?" Patricia asked. Piper looked down. This was not going to be good.

* * *

"Amber won't pick up," KT lamented as she walked with Nina and Willow to Mick's car, where Mick and Alfie were already waiting.

"Right? You're worried too, aren't you?" Willow agreed.

"I'm sure she's fine," Nina tried to rationalize.

"How do you know?" Willow countered, and she pursed her ruby red lips.

"I don't," Nina sighed.

"Guys," Mick greeted them with wide eyes and a slow, shocked voice. "Amber just called me."

"What? But she won't answer my calls," KT argued.

"She could only call one person," Mick said, disgusted.

"Why? Does this have to do with her cell phone plan?" Willow asked, painfully oblivious.

"She's at the police station, Willow," Mick snapped.

**Guys, I love you. Three. Hundred. Twenty. Eight. That's so many reviews that I'm crying. Imagine if I were to reach four hundred? *happy montage music* Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:**

**Cimorelli- Thanks. Your review motivated me to pick up writing. So sorry for the long wait. (Btw, love the name. Cimorelli rocks)**

**JustCallMePosh**

**jess HOA- Wow, thank you so much for your review. :)**

**Next**

**randomdizzy**

**Kayleighann5**

**Guest**

**HOAJOY4LIFE**

**ruthdancegirl**

**Guest**

**stuckbeingrachel**

**JadeDuffield**

**Guest**

**Jabian- Yeah I don't write stuff like that, sorry...I can imply it, but Jabian doesn't need a sex scene.**

**LOVE**

**Julia**

**Drmiracle**

**cruzguadalupe6**

**loved this couple**

**DEDEBUG9**

**artsoccer**

**Sibuna4260**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

**ThatCrazyChick179**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**SilverPebbbles**

**hudsonrose11**

**sollucii**

**sinfullysarcastic**

**Koori Hana**

**FloraIrmaTylee**

**I'd also like to take a moment to adress "truth", a guest who reviewed on chapter three, who said I was a brat and annoying. Maybe that's true. But truth, you sound like someone with anger issues. And spelling issues too it seems. I'll pray for you and thanks for reading, but I really don't care.**

**You guys are so awesome it's unreal. :D Anyway, if anyone wants to read a dark story, check out my newest one "I want my innocence back." As always, review if you can, and remember that you're all amazing!**


	17. If I let you in you'd just want out

**Umm I have no words. Except that I don't own House of Anubis, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. WARNING: Peddie feels and Amber drama ahead. And Jara angst. Wait, no, here come the words- high school started, and it was horrible- first weeks always are. College starts Monday, and with three college classes, five high school classes, and countless Fanfics, I won't be able to update as fast, sorry. But I WILL try.**

"Amber's at the police station? For what?" Nina asked, horrified, as they drove away from school.

"Wait, why did she call _you_?" Willow asked Mick, somewhat suspicious. "Why not her best friend, or one of us?"

"Because my number is the only one she committed to her memory," Mick said, keeping his eyes ahead as he drove. "They confiscated her iPhone, so she had to use a different one. Without her saved numbers she was lost, so she just dialed mine."

"Why didn't she call her parents?" Nina pressed.

"Her dad's out of town," Mick explained, "and her mom's already there."

"So what did she do?" KT asked, thoroughly curious. "Did they get her alcohol stash?"

"No," Mick answered.

"Her fake ID? All her birth control methods? Wait, can you get arrested for morning after pills?" KT wondered. "If you're underage, that is?"

"She stabbed her mother's boyfriend," Alfie jumped in to answer her question, tired of her guesses. He stayed looking out the window and didn't bother to turn and see the girls' shocked faces.

"What?!" Nina exploded.

"I knew it," KT said softly. "I should've known, from the minute I saw that bruise..."

"Bruise?" Willow echoed. "KT, what do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? Her mother's loser of a boyfriend has been abusing Amber!" KT cried. "Well, I think, anyway. It does sound very cliché...still, we have to go see her."

"They won't let a couple of minors go see someone who's being convicted of assault!" Mick hissed.

"Did he die?" Willow asked, almost scared.

"No," Alfie said grimly. "He wants to press charges, though."

"We need to hear Amber's side of the story," Nina protested.

"How?" KT asked glumly. "Mick's right- they won't let us in."

"We'll need a grown up," Nina said carefully. "But, do you guys know any that might be willing to help?"

"We need to find Eddie," Willow said suddenly. "He could get his dad!"

"Yeah, where is Eddie?" KT wondered.

"He told us he didn't need a ride," Mick said as he pulled up at a gas station. "I'm stopping here to get snacks, so if anyone wants something, get down now."

"As long as you pay," KT agreed, and everyone else got off.

"Evil," Mick grumbled to himself.

* * *

Patricia had hardly eaten anything that night.

Piper had admitted she kissed Eddie, though not on her free will. Patricia was upset and she didn't know why. It wasn't like she cared for Eddie. She was better off without him. Plus, he knew he might be the father of the baby. That must've been why he had been avoiding her...

"Patricia," Joy said, staring at the girl. "You need to eat." She and Joy were out at a small diner, just hanging out like they used to, both of them eating pasta.

"Don't tell me I need to eat," Patricia replied. "You're the skinniest girl I've ever seen."

"Yeah, well, there's two of you that need feeding," Joy said pointedly.

So Patricia ate.

"So Eddie knows he's the father," Patricia said after a few bites. "What should I do now?"

"You need to talk things over with him," Joy said after some thought. "The baby is half his, so you guys have to talk about how involved he's going to be and stuff. Maybe he can buy half the stuff, and he can-"

"I don't think I'm keeping it," Patricia blurted. Joy dropped her fork.

"So...adoption?" Joy tried to act calm, but the disappointment in her eyes was clear.

"Joy, this baby deserves a life," Patricia spat, recognizing her look. "I can't take care of it while trying to finish high school. This kid deserves better than me."

"I didn't say anything," Joy mumbled. "Look, Patricia, I know you're scared. And I know as a soon-to-be teen mom, you can't provide everything you can for your child. But it's still _yours_. _You_ made it. It has _your_ blood."

"Damn it, Joy, I'm trying not to be the bad guy here," Patricia snapped. "I don't want this baby to be brought up with me as its mother. I'm not ready, Eddie's sure as hell not ready, and my parents won't like it."

"You're not alone." Joy said suddenly.

"What?"

"We can help you. You know we would. You think you're not ready, but you would be a great mother, okay? Remember when we used to play with baby dolls?" Joy asked.

"Mine was missing an eye," Patricia reminded her. "Plus, it usually ended up thrown down the stairs because it was one of those talking ones. I hated noise."

"So you were a bad mother then. But the point is, you loved that eyeless thing. Just like I know you'll love your baby," Joy said kindly.

"I just don't want to get attached to it," Patricia huffed. "Okay? It's not your decision to make. It's mine. If I do love it, then I know giving it up is the best thing to do. Don't give me that look either. What would you have done, Joy?"

Joy wanted to say she'd have never gotten pregnant in the first place, but she knew that would have been rude. She didn't judge Patricia for getting pregnant at all, of course- it could happen to anybody.

"You're right," Joy said finally.

* * *

Jerome wasn't expecting Mara to show up at his house that Friday afternoon.

"Uh, hi Mara," Jerome greeted the girl.

"Hey," Mara gave him a bright smile. "I just came by to hang out."

"Er...alright?" Jerome said, and he opened the door wide to allow her to go past him. "Did you text me? I don't think I got it."

"No, I didn't tell you I was coming," Mara said as she entered his house. "Sorry for that, by the way, but I dropped my phone in the sink and I need to get a new one. Are you doing something right now? If you're busy, I'll just go."

"No, it's fine. I was actually going out to get some Chinese food. Want to come?" Jerome suggested.

"Do you mind if I wait here?" Mara asked. Jerome lifted an eyebrow at that, surprised.

"I don't mind," Jerome said finally, as he did trust Mara well enough. "Poppy's upstairs, stuck in her room. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Mara agreed. Jerome may have been confused, but Mara had a reason to be there. She was there to scope out on Poppy's character, but without Jerome's consent. In truth, she was curious herself.

As Jerome left, Mara slowly went up the stairs. She could hear Katy Perry blasting from behind a closed door and she guessed that that was where Poppy was. There were three other doors. One a bathroom. One that led to a master bedroom, and one that was probably Jerome's room.

Mara pushed open the door to the master bedroom. It was empty, and she wondered where Jerome's parents were. It seemed wrong, but she walked deeper in the room until she reached the master bathroom. Then she saw the woman passed out in the bathtub,

Mara shrieked upon seeing her, but the woman didn't stir. The woman had lines on her face and appeared old. Her hair was a scraggly dirty-blond that looked much like Jerome's. It was probably his mother. Empty bottles of beer littered the floor, and it was safe to assume Jerome's mother had passed out from the alcohol.

Mara quickly left the room and raced back to the hallway. Why hadn't Jerome told her his mom was here?

Mara then slid into Jerome's room to sit down on his bed. She was strangely afraid. Taking a deep breath, she paused and gazed around the room. His laptop was open and turned on, revealing an email link. Mara tried not to look, but she couldn't help but read it.

The emails were between Jerome and some girl named Cassie.

Cassie: Hey

Jerome: This is Poppy's brother.

Cassie: Yeah, I know.

Jerome: Oh. What's up?

Cassie: I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime.

Jerome: Sorry, I'm not interested in dating right now.

Cassie: You're so cute. Maybe we can hang out when I come by later.

Jerome: I don't think Poppy would like that.

Cassie: Oh come on, she knows I think you're cute.

Jerome: I don't think we'd work anyway.

Cassie: I thought you broke up with Patricia.

Jerome: Yeah, I did.

Cassie: So you're seeing someone else.

Jerome: No

Cassie: So you like someone else, then?

Jerome: No.

Cassie: So can't you give me a chance?

Jerome: Maybe sometime, but not right now.

Mara stopped reading after that. She didn't know why it hurt to imagine Jerome with someone else. Or that Jerome didn't mention he liked anyone else. But then again, she and Jerome were just friends after all. She quickly pushed away the laptop and stood up. Before she left, though, her eyes fell on a picture Jerome had on his dresser. It was a picture of Poppy.

Poppy was young, maybe ten. She had a bright smile on her face and a flower in her hair. Mara smiled at it. Jerome seemed like a nice brother. As she placed it back, another picture fell. It had been attached to the back of the other picture.

It was a picture of Mara.

Mara gaped at her picture. Jerome kept a picture of her? It was a picture Joy had taken of her at Amber's party. What could that mean?

"Who are you?"

Mara whirled around to see Poppy standing there.

"Uh," Mara hesitated, "I'm Mara."

"What are you doing in Jerome's room?" Poppy asked, and she snatched the picture from Mara's hands. "Wait...that's you."

"I know," Mara said. "I found it in here."

"He kept a picture of you," Poppy said, clearly not believing it.

"Yeah, he did," Mara stammered.

"You're pretty," Poppy said suddenly, cocking her head and gazing at Mara intently. "You're too good for my brother."

"Uh- thanks?" Mara said unsurely. "You're really pretty too."

"Liar," Poppy scoffed. "I'm not."

"What?" Mara said blankly. Poppy just shrugged and studied the ends of her braided hair, clearly fine with what she'd stated.

"Poopy, what have I said about going in my..." Jerome trailed off as he entered his room. "Mara? What are you doing up here?"

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Poppy asked.

"No," Jerome said, and his eyes sought out Mara's. "I don't have a new girlfriend."

"Then why do you have this?" Poppy held up a picture of Mara. Jerome's cheeks burned.

"How did you find that?" Jerome opted to ask.

"Bloody pervert," Poppy grumbled. Taking the picture, she left the room.

"Hey, don't use that tone!" Jerome called after her. Raking a hand through his hair, he sighed deeply. "Mara, I'm sorry. Uh, the food's downstairs. Maybe afterwards we can watch a movie or-"

"Actually," Mara cut him off, "I need to leave." She was slightly upset over the emails between Jerome and Cassie and would rather face it alone.

"Oh, you do?" Jerome looked surprised. "I thought you came by to hang out."

"I did," Mara said. "But, uh, my parents texted me and said I needed to go back home."

"Alright then," Jerome said. "See you later." Mara gave him a tight lipped smile before she exited his room. Jerome watched her go. Of course he was curious as to why Mara was there, and he wondered if Poppy had anything to do with it. Even more, though, he was curious as to why she had lied about her parents texting her.

After all, if she had dropped her phone in the sink...

* * *

Eddie checked his phone. There were ten missed calls, all from Patricia. She didn't text and say whatever she wanted to say, though, so Eddie didn't bother to call back.

He was at home, idly smoking a cigarette. His dad was away, so that was a plus. In a way, it made him wish his friends could come over. They'd watch TV and eat popcorn, and the girls would drink, and it could be fun...

He put out his cigarette just as his phone rang again. Patricia. This time, he answered.

"Hey Yacker," Eddie said, but his voice was void of any teasing.

"We need to talk," Patricia said, somewhat quietly.

"Oh now you want to talk?" Eddie snapped.

"Can you meet me somewhere?" Patricia asked.

"I'm busy," Eddie sulked.

"Listen, Weasel, I'm _trying_," Patricia said, and her voice was breathy, almost like she was on the verge of crying. "Please, just this once." Eddie felt a pang in his chest at that.

"Where?" Eddie finally asked.

"I'm outside of a small diner," Patricia said. "I'll text you the directions."

"Fine," Eddie said, and Patricia did as promised. Minutes later, Eddie drove away from his house, unsure if this was the right thing to do. He spotted Patricia waiting, and he drove right over to her. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach and she looked very uncomfortable.

"Hey," Patricia mumbled as Eddie pulled over and lowered his window.

"Well, get in." Eddie said, looking as uncomfortable as she did. Patricia complied. They drove in silence until they reached a park. Eddie parked, lowered the windows, and turned his car off.

"Thanks for coming," Patricia said begrudgingly. She didn't like to thank anyone, and the words had difficulty rolling off her tongue.

"Whatever. Let's just talk," Eddie said. "About when I kissed you-"

"That wasn't me," Patricia cut him off. "Remember that sister I told you about? Yeah, she came to visit."

"What?" Eddie blanched. "You mean I kissed your _sister_?"

"Look, what about that kiss?" Patricia asked, annoyed at his response. "If it had been me, what would you have said?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for that, actually," Eddie said sheepishly. "I was trying to prove to myself that by kissing you, I could prove that I didn't care if you were pregnant with my child- I could still like you."

"So you don't like me because I'm pregnant?" Patricia asked, offended.

"No!" Eddie jumped to say. "It's just...weird, okay? I'm sorry, but to think of a baby growing in your stomach is hard to process. A baby that might be mine."

"Well I'm not here to talk about us," Patricia cut off his train of thought. "I called you to come talk about this baby. I'm pretty sure it's yours. I didn't have sex with anyone after I did with you. If we did, anyway. The timing is perfect to assume it's yours."

"So if it is mine, now what?" Eddie asked.

"We need to talk about what you want," Patricia said. "I can't legally do anything without your consent."

"What did you have in mind?" Eddie stared at her a little longer than he intended.

"Adoption." Patricia responded.

"Oh." Eddie managed to say. "I didn't expect- I mean, uh- wow."

"Yeah," Patricia said glumly. "Look, you don't have to do anything. Just sign whatever needs to be signed and we're done."

"Wait, Yacker," Eddie blurted. "What if we kept it?"

"What?" Patricia snapped. "How can we keep a baby? It's not some toy. We're both young. We can't give a child the life they deserve."

"You're right," Eddie admitted. "It just doesn't feel right to give away something that's ours, you know? But this is probably the best thing to do. My dad will kill me for getting you pregnant anyway, so he wouldn't help finance this baby. We can't afford it, and we still have our whole lives ahead of us..."

"Exactly," Patricia breathed, somewhat relieved. "So that's it."

"Right," Eddie spoke on.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Listen, Eddie, I just want you to know that I- I don't hate you," Patricia blurted. "I don't hate anyone, really."

"Well that's a relief," Eddie joked.

"How did you even know I was pregnant?" Patricia asked. Eddie hesitated.

"Well I found out you were pregnant that one time I went to the hospital and you started to have weird cramps, and then I found out it might be mine when I overheard you talking to Joy when she was in a coma," Eddie listed.

"You were eavesdropping?!" Patricia accused.

"Somewhat," Eddie said. "Sorry about that, by the way." Patricia gave a gusty sigh, clearly unhappy with that situation.

"Then you heard when I told Joy that I-" Patricia stopped.

"I know you like me, too," Eddie gave her a cheeky grin as he finished her thought.

"Shut up," Patricia blushed. "I didn't mean that."

"Come on, Yacker," Eddie said, exasperated. "Every time I try to bring up our feelings for each other, you always push me away. What is it going to take for you to talk to me?"

Patricia stared at him for a long time.

Then she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him deeply.

"...That works too," Eddie grinned stupidly, and they leaned in for another kiss- but then Patricia's phone rang.

"It's Joy," Patricia said. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Joy asked.

"I'm having sex with a hobo," Patricia deadpanned. "What do you think, stupid? Kissi- I mean, _talk_ing to Eddie."

"Ew, mental image nightmares much?" Joy shivered. "Anyway, remember, I got you a doctor's appointment last week? I emailed you a reminder this morning. It starts in like ten minutes."

"Shit," Patricia swore. "Okay, I'm on my way."

* * *

Piper was strolling through the streets, feeling lonely. Patricia had left with Joy somewhere, and Piper hadn't wanted to tag along. She felt as though that would be intruding. Spotting a gas station, she decided to enter the Minimart right next to it to get something to eat.

She reached for the last cherry Danish, but a hand beat her to it. Piper, disappointed, turned and met Alfie's eyes.

"Oh. Hey," Alfie blurted.

"Hello," Piper smiled weakly, unsure of who this boy was.

"You want this, huh?" Alfie said. Thinking it was Patricia, he assumed this had to be due to her pregnancy cravings.

"No, that's okay," Piper said quickly, trying to look uninterested.

"Just take it." Alfie held it out, closing his eyes. Piper look at him, somewhat surprised. Happy, she took the Danish.

"You're amazing," Piper said happily, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek in sheer happiness. She left to pay, leaving Alfie in stunned silence. After she left the gas station, she went to try to find Patricia. It was a shame she hadn't gotten her license yet, but she still had a few more months.

Gazing into a window, she realized that Christmas was coming up in a few weeks. That was always one of Piper's favorite holidays. Patricia's was Halloween, mainly because Patricia loved to scare little kids. Smiling at the memory, Piper was startled when her phone rang.

"Piper!" Patricia said loudly before Piper could get a word in.

"Hi." Piper said simply.

"You don't expect to leave me alone for my first ultrasound, did you?" Patricia said, amused. "Now hurry up. Eddie's going to pick you up. Joy and I will be waiting."

"Wait, does he know where I-" Piper began, but Patricia had already hung up.

Piper sat down and waited. As expected, Patricia texted asking for where she was. When Piper replied, she only waited a few minutes as Eddie drove up. Piper, recognizing him, jumped in the car.

"Hey," Eddie said awkwardly. "You must be Piper, right?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "You're the guy who kissed me."

"Right...sorry about that," Eddie apologized. "So, do you know what is happening with Patricia?"

"It's just the first ultrasound," Piper assured him. "It always happens around ten weeks, so, that's normal. It'll be fine, you'll see."

"I hope so," Eddie fidgeted. "So, did you hear we're giving it up?"

"No, I didn't," Piper said, surprised. "I did expect that though."

"It's for the best," Eddie listed.

"Right." Piper nodded.

"Still, hard to believe that there'll be a little kid that's mine running around somewhere in the world," Eddie said.

"Maybe," Piper agreed, "but this way, the kid will have a good life. Are you thinking open adoption, closed adoption, what?"

"I'm not into open adoption," Eddie said. "Seeing a kid I gave up? Chances are, they'd hate me."

"I guess you're right," Piper said. "If I was the kid, I'd feel the same way."

"Exactly," Eddie agreed, and they fell into silence. After ten minutes they pulled up at the hospital. Exiting the car, they found Joy waiting. She led them to where Patricia was.

Sitting on a bed, her stomach revealed, and a sulky expression on her face, Patricia made it clear she hated pregnancy.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked kindly.

"Fat," was Patricia's reply. "I can't wait until this thing is out of me."

"Uh, okay." Piper said.

"Hi Eddie," Joy said politely.

"Hey," Eddie nodded her way. "So, what happens during these things?"

"We get to see the baby," Patricia said. "And hear its heartbeat. Why, I have no idea."

"Well most mothers do love that," Piper offered. "Plus, we can see if it's healthy or not."

"What if it's not?" Patricia panicked.

"It'll be fine," Eddie said, surprising himself. "Okay?"

"And how would you know?!" Patricia spat, clearly not taking his words as comforting. "You're not fucking psychic or shit!"

"Uh, doctor? Can we get this started?" Joy called.

"I was just getting the gel," the doctor smiled. "Here we are." She spread the gel over Patricia's stomach, making the pregnant girl uncomfortable.

"It's cold." Patricia mumbled.

"Sorry hon, that's just how it is," the doctor said. "Here we go, I'll get the transducer and have the images up in no time, okay?" She pressed a small device to Patricia's stomach.

"Will this take long?" Patricia asked, already restless.

"Well, it does take roughly half an hour," the doctor explained. "We'll just leave this here, and I'll monitor the images. Can you hold your breath for a few seconds, please?"

Patricia did as she asked, though she glared at Joy as it to blame her for everything.

Once the time had passed, the doctor pulled up the images to show her the baby.

"It looks...weird." Joy said right off.

"It's still developing," the doctor said. "Well it's only one baby, so don't worry about twins or anything. Here's the recorded heartbeat." She played the thumping sequence, and Piper and Joy were reduced to close tears.

"So, when will the baby be due?" Eddie butted in. "Shouldn't the first ultrasound determine that?"

"I'm thinking late June." the doctor said.

"June, huh? Only a month after school ends," Joy said.

"At prom I'll be all bloated," Patricia groaned. "If I had planned to go, anyway."

After they left with pictures and a promise of another ultrasound in eight weeks, Patricia made all four teens stop by a fast food place to get food.

"You know, you should eat healthier," Piper remarked as Patricia ate a hamburger.

"And you should shut up," Patricia quipped as she continued to eat.

"Listen, Eddie," Joy said suddenly. "The secret about Patricia's been going on, and we were wondering if you started it."

"I didn't tell a lot of people." Eddie assured them as he chewed on a fry.

"So you told people?" Patricia put down her food and stared at him.

"Well, uh, just Alfie and Mick," Eddie said. "Not the girls."

"Alfie? Alfie _Lewis_?" Patricia said. "He can't keep _any_ secret!"

"Hey, he...no, you're right," Eddie sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You fucking jackass," Patricia growled. "Fuck it, let's go home."

"Patricia-" Joy began.

"Save it," Patricia ordered. "Slimeball, don't bother taking us. We'll catch a bus." She didn't look mad, but she didn't look happy either.

"Whatever," Eddie said, but he felt his insides clench. Had he messed up again? Didn't she kiss him? Didn't that mean anything at all?

"Eddie, thanks," Joy said as Patricia stormed out, Piper on her heels. "For supporting Patricia in this. And taking us, too. And I wouldn't worry, either- Patricia's hormones are wonkier than usual."

"No problem," Eddie shrugged. "I'm not the jerk Patricia paints me to be."

"I have a question, though- does everyone at school know it's yours?" Joy asked curiously.

"No," Eddie said, and his face fell to think of it. "They don't."

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Millington," Nina called as Amber's mother walked over to Nina, Mick, Alfie, Willow, and KT.

"Hello, Nina," Mrs. Millington said. "What are you children doing outside the police station?"

"Amber's our friend and we want to see her," Willow recited.

"But we need an adult," Mick finished.

"Of course," Mrs. Millington said. "I know Amber will be very happy."

"So, have they decided what to do?" KT asked. "With her, that is? Will she be charged?"

"No, KT," Mrs. Millington said. "But we do know my boyfriend...I mean, ex boyfriend...had been abusing Amber when I wasn't at home."

"He raped her?" Alfie blurted.

"No, and good thing he didn't," Mrs. Millington said. "He would just hit her."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Millington," Willow said gently.

"No, Willow, it was all my fault," Mrs. Millington said, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I let my daughter down when she needed me."

They cleared things up with the people at the desk, and they were led into a room. A large window covered the wall, and a guard stared into it. Amber was sitting in a chair, waiting.

"Can that guy hear us from in here?" Willow panicked.

"No, he can only see. As long as you all don't yell anyway," Amber said. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"We couldn't leave you here alone," Nina said gently. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Awful. Their toilets aren't even human," Amber made a face, "and their food even less. All the people that come in are scary old men and psychotic ladies."

"Darling," Mrs. Millington blurted, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Amber sighed. "I should've told you, though. It was my fault."

"No, I shouldn't have trusted him like I did," this time, the tears fell from Mrs. Millington's eyes. "Amber, they've arrested him. You shouldn't be here. You're innocent."

"No, mum," Amber said softly. "I'm not."

"A-Amber?" Willow's voice fell. "Does this mean...you meant to do it?"

"I had to!" Amber snapped. "That arse beat me again, and then he shoved me into the kitchen. He took the knife out of the drawer, but I took out another one."

"So...you stabbed him?" KT looked scared.

"I wasn't going to let him kill me," Amber said softly. "He said with me dead he could finally take mum's money. I couldn't let that happen."

Mrs. Millington was in hysterics at that moment.

"He tried to kill you?!" Mrs. Millington cried out.

"Mum," Amber said desperately, "don't do anything you'll regret."

"Trust me, dear," Mrs. Millington flipped out her cell phone and dialed someone's number. "I won't regret anything."

After a few hours, Amber's friends all exited the police station.

"Do you think Amber will make my birthday?" Nina asked anxiously. "She never misses my birthdays."

"Your party is this weekend- probably not," KT said.

"I wish she could," Nina pouted.

"We all do," Willow said. "It's hard to imagine Amber trying to kill someone, you know?"

"Yeah, that's kind of loopy," Mick agreed.

"She is not!" Alfie cried, and the skinny boy punched Mick's arm, succeeding in hurting his own hand in the process.

"Whoa, mate, calm down," Mick held up his hands in surrender. "We're all worried here."

"I-I know," Alfie said quietly, a blush on his cheeks. "Well, uh...what now?"

"You guys can come help me decorate for my party," Nina offered. She looked towards Mick. "I could use some muscle."

"Well, I am rather-" Alfie began, a grin on his face as he thought Nina was looking at him.

"Sorry Alfie, I meant Mick," Nina said sheepishly.

"Yup, I do have some muscle," Mick flexed an arm.

"Nina, quit feeding his ego," KT whined. "So, then, what do you have planned already?"

"I have everything ready. I just need some decorators," Nina explained. "Would you guys mind?"

"Not at all." Willow said warmly. "Let's go."

**Next chapter will be Nina's- and Joy's- birthday party. To make things clear about the timeline of this story, it started in September, a month after school started. By now it is December, which I know isn't Nina or Joy's birthday but it's an AU. Cut me some slack. I'll update you all the months as they go. So, a warm thanks to my reviewers:**

** TheEmptyOwl- For both your reviews really. XD**

**ruthdancegirl **

**Kayleighann5 **

** DEDEBUG9 **

** cruzguadalupe6 **

**loved this couple**

** sollucii **

**Sibuna426**

** Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

** JustCallMePosh**

** SilverPebbbles **

** stuckbeingrachel **

** MaddieRose84 **

** sinfullysarcastic **

** FloraIrmaTylee **

**You're all so sweet, guys. What I love about you all is that you take the time to say what you thought about it. Silent readers just read and I don't know if I'm pleasing them or not, but my reviewers always do and it makes me ecstatic. Thank you all so, so much. Please review if you have time- I don't bite.**


End file.
